И все осталось прежним
by JuliaDu aka lostProphet
Summary: Yet Everything Stays the Same by astopperindeath. Весной 1980 года Северус Снейп слышит часть пророчества, изменившего ход магической и маггловской истории. Темный Лорд должен выбрать мальчика, но которого? Снейп должен узнать имя ребенка, но в этом мире ответов ему не найти.
1. Глава 1 Судьба ребенка

Название: И все осталось прежним

Автор: astopperindeath

Переводчик: lostProphet

Бета: Bergkristall

Гамма: SweetEstel

Жанр: роман/приключения

Пейринг: СС/ГГ

Рейтинг: NC-17

Оригинальное название: **Yet Everything Stays the Same**

Ссылка на оригинал: s/8158727/1/Yet-Everything-Stays-the-Same

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Дисклаймер: спасибо, не надо.

Саммари: Весной 1980 года Северус Снейп слышит часть пророчества, изменившего ход магической и маггловской истории. Темный Лорд должен выбрать мальчика, но которого? Снейп должен узнать имя ребенка, но в этом мире ответов ему не найти.

Предупреждения: жуткий канон

Размер: макси

Статус: в работе

Глава 1. Судьба ребенка

Весна 1980

Гулко ступая тяжелыми сапогами по вычурной плитке, он направлялся к двери. Войдя в зал, юнец сразу опустил глаза: посмотришь на Темного Лорда без разрешения - получишь круциатус или что-нибудь поковарнее. А терять кровь сегодня ему совсем не хотелось. Найдя на полу тень Темного Лорда, Северус направился к окнам в конце зала. А когда увидел перед собой край мантии повелителя, упал на колени и поклонился, лбом касаясь пола.

Казалось, он стоял так бесконечно. Спина ныла, колени затекли, ног он уже не чувствовал. Но должен был сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы не упасть, пока хозяин не позволит подняться.

Минуты тянулись целую вечность, старинные часы в углу будто издевались над его болью, а секундная стрелка отмеряла каждые два удара сердца. Он попытался успокоить сердцебиение, да и высокое давление не пойдет на пользу организму. Несколько глубоких вздохов умерили гул в ушах. Любимый прием Темного Лорда: страх – могущественный повелитель. А Северус не собирался бояться.

И, наконец, он услышал свистящий голос своего господина:

- Встань, Северус. Присоединись ко мне и насладись этим прекрасным видом в знак своей верности.

Снейп вставал с колен медленно, чтобы тело не свело судорогой. Он украдкой глянул на часы: двадцать девять минут прошло с тех пор, как он вошел в комнату. Только двадцать девять минут, а казалось - часы.

Он подошел к своему хозяину. С каждым движением негнущиеся колени протестовали, а спина ныла от боли.

- Вы посылали за мной, мой Лорд? – Северус не смотрел на повелителя. Он наблюдал за луной, которая поднималась над хозяйственными постройками, возвышавшимися вдали.

Он дрожал. Полная луна все еще внушала ему страх. Северус чувствовал на себе взгляд Темного Лорда, и это усилило внутреннюю тревогу.

- Северус, ты счастлив?

Снейп непонимающе моргнул - вопрос застал его врасплох. Он осмелился посмотреть повелителю в глаза и с облечением вздохнул, когда встретился с заинтересованным взглядом.

Он не представлял, как нужно отвечать. Сначала ему хотелось вложить в свои слова побольше сарказма: «Будто мне известно, что такое счастье», но он быстро передумал. Вместо заинтересованности в глазах Темного Лорда появилось раздражение.

- Конечно, мой Лорд. Вы обеспечили мне прекрасную лабораторию и стабильный доход. Чего мне еще желать?

Лицо Волдеморта просияло: если было в мире что-то, что любил Темный Лорд, так это похвалу.

- А ты хотел бы продолжать варить зелья, прилично зарабатывать и в то же время быть бесценным слугой для меня?

Этот вопрос удивил Северуса еще больше, чем предыдущий. Он прекрасно осознавал свою важность для Темного Лорда. Некоторые открытия принесли Снейпу уважение среди братьев. Но… он бесценный? Малфой – бесценный, Белла – бесценна, а он - просто Северус Снейп, полукровка с экстраординарными способностями, но не больше. Вот она, та возможность, которую он так ждал.

- Я исполню любой ваш приказ, мой Лорд. Роскошь - варить зелья и получать за это деньги. С вашей стороны очень великодушно предлагать столько благ сразу.

Темный Лорд одарил его редкой улыбкой. В груди у Снейпа что-то сжалось: то ли от страха, то ли от радости, ведь он впервые удостоился такой чести.

- Я получил сведения о том, что Гораций Слизнорт в следующем году может уйти из Хогвартса. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел к Дамблдору и устроился на его должность.

Северус не верил. Он знал, что с Темным Лордом лучше не спорить, хотя и мог привести весомые аргументы. Как он может преподавать в Хогвартсе всего через пару лет после окончания? Все профессора такие… старые. Большинство из тех, кого он знал по школе, все еще учатся, а младшекурсники часто имеют братьев-сестер из его сверстников. Как он сможет завоевать их уважение? Какое у него право быть профессором?

- Кроме того, я хочу, чтобы ты стал деканом Слизерина.

Деканом Слизерина? Северус еще больше убедился в том, что Темный Лорд сошел с ума. Или это проделки Беллы. Только ей могло бы сойти с рук подобное сумасбродство, другие со столь глупыми идеями летели бы к чертям собачьим.

Северус закашлялся:

- Сэр?.. – на большее он пока не был способен.

Темный Лорд рассмеялся. Его хриплый, резкий смех легко мог до смерти напугать ребенка.

- Да, Северус, ты должен исполнить мою просьбу. Пришло время делать следующий шаг, и тут мне понадобятся верные последователи. Мне нужно, чтобы в школе ты нашел подходящих детей, воспитал их, подготовил ко вступлению в ряды нашей армии. Легче всего тебе будет с родным факультетом, но не думай, что мои слуги должны быть только со Слизерина.

- Хотя может показаться, что я ставлю под сомнение ваш приказ, мой Лорд, но это не так… Как мне заставить Дамблдора поверить? Я никогда не был одним из его... любимчиков. Для него каждый слизеринец, кроме Слизнорта, наверное, - символ зла. - Снейп криво усмехнулся, вспоминая, как получал взыскания, обороняясь, а его обидчики оставались безнаказанными. – Кроме того, Слизнорт никогда не рекомендует меня на эту должность. Мое выступление на ТРИТОНах уязвило его эго.

Северус не без удовольствия вспомнил выражение лица старого профессора, когда тот понял, что ненавистный Снейп - единственный, кто добился идеального результата на экзамене.

- То, что Слизнорт о тебе думает, не имеет никакого значения. Ты должен заполучить эту должность. Ты нужен мне в школе, когда мои планы подойдут к определенному этапу. Не подведи меня.

Северус тяжело сглотнул.

- Не подведу, мой Лорд. А когда мне встретиться с Дамблдором?

Темный Лорд встал прямо перед Снейпом:

- Зачем ждать, Северус? Сегодня, конечно. Мои планы не терпят отлагательств. Ты найдешь его в Хогвартсе.

Снейп знал, что перечить не стоит, поэтому отступил и низко поклонился. Выпрямившись, он на миг замялся:

- О результате мне доложить сегодня или уже завтра, мой Лорд?

- Ради Мерлина, Северус, иди домой и отдохни немного. Этот день был очень утомительным. В любом случае, мальчик мой, вернись к завтраку. Нарцисса готовит вкуснейшие круассаны.

Северус покорно склонил голову и аппарировал в Хогсмид. Приземление было не очень удачным, Снейп ударил ногу и споткнулся.

- Конечно, Нарцисса готовит вкуснейшие круассаны, - съязвил он. – Почему-то я быстрее поверю в то, что пять домовых эльфов трудятся над идеальным завтраком, иначе Люциус убьет кого-нибудь из них.

Крайне злой Снейп вышел на тропинку. Он не стал просто аппарировать к замку - без прогулки он не сможет взять под контроль свои эмоции. Преподавать? Да вы что! Если и было в мире что-то, что он ненавидел больше детей, так это целый замок, полный малолетних шалопаев. Как он сможет убедить Дамблдора, что станет хорошим учителем? Решив, что отличная подготовка – веский аргумент, Северус побрел к замку.

Небо над поместьем Малфоев было безоблачным, а погода Шотландии оказалась сырой и промозглой. Серые тучи щедро поливали холодным дождем, который проникал под одежду и совсем не улучшал настроения замерзшему Снейпу. Северус приподнял ворот, защищая уши от завывающего ветра. Бог явно переборщил с драматичностью, готовя сценарий для этой злополучной ночи.

Как только Снейп взобрался на последний холм перед замком, смутно видимым при полной луне, он понял, что не может попасть за ворота. Он даже не успел решить, что будет делать дальше, когда услышал гулкий голос, доносящийся от кромки Запретного леса.

- Северус Снейп, ты ли это?

Северус скривился: только один человек мог отбрасывать столь огромную тень.

- Добрый вечер, мистер Хагрид. Как поживаете?

Хагрид немного смутился, но выглядел вполне добродушно. Северус всегда проявлял симпатию к полувеликану, ведь дружить с работниками школы никогда не было лишним.

- Я смотрю за псом, пока он гуляет.

Будто по команде Король, старый дог Хагрида, выбежал из леса и бросился к Снейпу, положив свои огромные лапы на плечи гостю и начал слюнявить его лицо мокрыми щенячьими поцелуями. Северус делал все возможное, чтобы не показать своего отвращения. Хагрид тем временем расхохотался до слез и вытер глаза большим платком.

- Он помнит тебя, Северус! Думаю, он не против снова получить одну из тех тросточек, которые ты раньше для него колдовал.

Снейп закатил глаза: ах да, тросточки… Единственный способ отвлечь проклятого пса – наколдовать игрушку и забросить ее куда подальше. Иначе ведь залижет до смерти. Северус быстро сотворил трость и метнул ее в направлении хижины лесника.

Хагрид улыбнулся, увидев, как огромный пес погнался за игрушкой.

- И что же привело тебя назад, Северус?

- Я слышал, что появилась вакансия в школе, и подумал, что могу поговорить с директором о трудоустройстве. Проведете меня к замку?

- Да я бы с радостью, Северус, только Дамблдора нет, в «Кабанью голову» он отправился.

Снейп нахмурился, ему совсем не хотелось идти в такую… дыру, но он взял себя в руки и предложил:

- Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику, мистер Хагрид?

- Прости, не могу пойти с тобой, нужно привязать Короля. И называй меня просто Хагрид, ты же больше не ученик, а мне никогда не нравилось это «мистер». Какой же я мистер?

- Спасибо, Хагрид, - сказал Снейп, пытаясь казаться добродушным.

Лесничий улыбнулся на прощание и пошел звать Короля. Северус поправил воротник и направился в Хогсмиду. По дороге он раздумывал о задании: если ему придется работать в Хогвартсе, расположение Хагрида – бесценно, ведь директор слепо верит полувеликану и не сомневается в его способности разбираться в людях. Для Дамблдора это что-то да будет значить.

Промокший и хмурый Снейп вошел в «Кабанью голову». Он бросил на барную стойку сикль и заказал ирландского виски. Аберфорт не был рад новому посетителю, но подчинился. Северус уселся на шатком стуле и прислушался к разговорам.

Высокий воротник и падающие на лицо волосы позволяли Северусу оставаться неузнанным. Храня инкогнито, он неторопливо потягивал спиртное, пожалуй, последний раз в статусе свободного человека. Настолько свободного, каким может считать себя каждый Пожиратель.

Он различал запахи и звуки в баре. Ароматы немытого тела и несвежего пива в «Кабаньей голове» не были чем-то необычным, поэтому Северус начал прислушиваться к отрывочным беседам. Поскольку Дамблдора не было у барной стойки, он мог прятаться в одном из темных уголков за столиком. Северус слышал, как молодая пара спорит по поводу аренды, как уродливый мужчина пытается убедить шлюху пойти с ним домой, как старый политикан рассказывает о боях Великой войны… Ну, хоть что-то интересное. Великая война? Что вы говорите? Похоже, в Хогсмиде снова стало слишком много грязнокровок. Но голос того, с кем он должен был встретиться, Северус так и не услышал.

- Аберфорт, наверху не найдется комнаты, чтобы я мог привести себя в порядок? Ночлег мне не нужен, я только хочу почистить и просушить одежду.

Аберфорт недоверчиво уставился на него. Снейп знал, что с этим человеком нужно действовать по-другому, если хочешь получить хоть какой-то ответ, и бросил еще один сикль на барную стойку.

- Пожалуйста, это не займет много времени.

Нахмуренный Аберфорт тихо прорычал:

- Хорошо, вверх по лестнице, вторая дверь слева.

- Спасибо вам… сэр, - Северус вымучил неискреннюю улыбку, взял в руки бокал и направился к лестнице.

В коридоре на втором этаже света было немного: по бра со свечей каждые несколько футов. Северус вошел в комнату, быстро пробормотал высушивающее заклинание и вышел. Раз Дамблдора нет внизу, он, вероятно, где-то наверху. Первая дверь была слегка приоткрыта, и в коридор лился мягкий золотистый свет. Северус тихо подошел ближе, чтобы проверить, нет ли там директора.

Сквозь шум доносился знакомый голос, и Северус стал прислушиваться.

- Говорите, дар передался вам по наследству? И как вы поняли, что вы провидица?

_Провидец? Зачем, во имя Мерлина, Дамблдору провидец?_

- Моя прапрабабушка Кассандра научила меня хиромантии и гаданию. Также я постоянно вижу предзнаменования от высших сил.

- Понятно, - Дамблдор замялся. – Понимаю, что этот вопрос уже лишний, но какие-то ваши пророчества сбывались, мисс Трелони?

- Конечно, директор, я не была бы провидицей, если бы не видела будущее. Вот сегодня утром прочла по чайным листьям, что меня ждет удачная встреча с важным человеком.

Снейп расслышал, как директор тихо фыркнул.

- Мисс Трелони, мы договорились об этой встрече еще неделю назад.

- Да, сэр, но чайные листья сказали мне, что она обязательно случится.

Снейп закатил глаза – замечательно, очередной «всевидящий провидец». Интересно, как долго будет продолжаться эта встреча? Северус был бы не прочь воспользоваться советом своего повелителя и поспать, да и высушить одежду не помешало бы.

- Мисс Трелони, полагаю, мы все выяснили.

- Но, сэр… я едва… мне еще так много нужно вам рассказать. Позвольте взглянуть на вашу ладонь…

- Мне очень жаль, мисс Трелони, но, похоже, вы совсем не подходите на эту должность. Простите, что отнял у вас так много времени.

Ножки отодвигаемого стула царапнули пол, значит, Дамблдор собирается уходить. Снейп метнулся по коридору к своей комнате, чтобы его не поймали за подслушиванием, но его остановил звук разбитого стекла. Эта женщина решила закатить истерику? Северус услышал сдавленный вздох, а потом странные слова, произнесенные надломленным, глубоким, хриплым, полным боли голосом:

_- __Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца..._

- Эй, Снейп! Что ты там застрял? Я сдал тебе комнату на час. Не заставляй меня силой выбивать у тебя два галлеона.

Снейп выругался — он пропустил остальное. Это было пророчество? О Темном Лорде? О силе, что победит его?

_Нет, Темного Лорда ничто не может победить._

Он услышал резкий стук и мимолетно взглянул на ходу в приоткрытую дверь: женщина лежала на полу, ее тело билось в конвульсиях. Над ней склонился Дамблдор, произносящий какие-то заклинания, возможно, для того чтобы уменьшить страдания прорицательницы. Директор вызвал патронус и отправил его в Хогвартс за целителем.

Дамблдор купился на это? Снейп не оставлял мысли, что мошенница могла это подстроить. Но складывалось впечатление, что Дамблдор воспринял пророчество очень серьезно.

Когда Северус спустился в бар, Аберфорт снова одарил его недобрым взглядом. Это человек хоть когда-нибудь бывает счастливым?

- Прошу прощения, Аберфорт. Вот, за ваше беспокойство. - Северус бросил на барную стойку галлеон и вышел.

Северус шагал по унылой улице, пытаясь совладать с гневом и разочарованием. С одной стороны, он узнал гипотетически правдивое пророчество, по крайней мере в него поверил Дамблдор. А предсказания, как известно, сбываются, если тот, кто их услышит, будет своими действиями помогать им воплотиться. С другой стороны, он не говорил с директором и, соответственно, не предлагал свою кандидатуру на должность учителя. Итак, есть два варианта: предложить пророчество в качестве утешительного приза или вернуться домой и притаиться. После прошлой аппарации Северус ушиб ногу, и боль отвлекала его от принятия окончательного решения.

Когда он очутился на лужайке перед Малфой-мэнором, мысли в голове путались, а тело тревожно покалывало. Он знал, что тех, кто являлся к Темному Лорду без приглашения, ожидало наказание, но надеялся, что известия даруют ему милость. Ведь если он скроет услышанное от повелителя, будет гораздо хуже. Нельзя ждать до утра. Северус шагал по дорожке и остановился только для того, чтобы от злости пнуть попавшегося на пути павлина.

Когда Снейп подошел к двери, та внезапно распахнулась, и его встретил дрожащий от страха домовой эльф:

- Сэр? Что нужно сэру?

- Мне нужно поговорить с Темным Лордом, эльф.

- Но сэр, Повелитель Хозяина спит. Меня наказать, если я позову его.

- Тебя наказать, если ты не будешь слушаться моих приказов, эльф! – заорал Снейп.

Задрожав еще больше, эльф исчез с хлопком. Где-то через минуту он вернулся назад. Создание прижимало маленькую ручку ко лбу, прожженному проклятьем.

- Сэру надо идти в гостиную, - сказав это, эльф отошел в сторону.

Снейп прошел мимо, оставляя за собой брызги и куски грязи от перепачканного плаща, а потом непонимающе посмотрел на притихшего эльфа.

- Я не хотеть, чтобы сэра тоже наказать. Обычно сэр очень добр к нам. Я хотеть помочь сэру.

Снейп был поражен: домовые эльфы никогда не делали чего-либо без приказа и тем более не защищали того, кому не принадлежали.

- Гм, спасибо, э-э…

- Добби, сэр. Меня зовут Добби.

- Спасибо, Добби.

Северус подошел к гостиной, мысленно готовясь к круциатусу. Открыв дверь, он собирался проделать обычный ритуал, но раньше, чем он нашел на полу тень Темного Лорда и успел сделать шаг, повелитель прервал его:

- Северус, я спал.

И режущее проклятье прошлось по левому бедру Северуса. Он покачнулся и рухнул на пол, сдерживая рвущийся крик. Из открытой раны лилась кровь.

- Полагаю, ты должен умолять. - И прежде чем Снейп смог поклониться, Темный Лорд использовал Империо и заставил своего слугу биться головой об паркет.

Нога пульсировала. Северус чувствовал, как вместе с кровью из него утекают жизненные силы. Он чувствовал, как его тело неуклюже ползет к хозяину, но знал, что ничего не сможет сделать.

- Ты получил должность, Северус?

Он сумел вымучить только хриплое «нет».

- Круцио!

Северус упал на спину, как черепаха, выброшенная волной, не в силах перевернуться. Его конечности неестественно выгнулись, а из открывшихся ран хлестала кровь. Боль тысячами игл пронзала тело.

- Посмотри, что ты наделал, Северус. Ты залил кровью мою любимую мантию.

Взрывающее заклинание подняло Снейпа в воздух, изогнуло дугой его тело и бросило о стену. Он почувствовал, как треснули два ребра и что-то хрустнуло в пояснице. Очутившись на полу, он молил о том, чтобы потерять сознание. Но, похоже, не заслужил такой роскоши.

Повелитель подкрадывался к Северусу, словно тигр к добыче, медленно подходя ближе и прищуренными глазами наблюдая за движениями своей жертвы. Северус не мог пошевелиться и, пожалуй, так было лучше, потому что сейчас любое резкое движение означало бы смерть.

- Теперь, Северус, я удостоверился, что причина, по которой ты потревожил меня во время столь приятного сна, по-настоящему важная. Ты должен был знать, что вести о неудаче не позволят тебе надеяться на радушный прием. А теперь просвети меня, пожалуйста, что могло быть так необычайно важно.

Северус сплюнул, чтобы не задохнуться слюной и кровью. Он попытался сесть, но повелитель взмахом палочки сделал его неподвижным.

- Я услышал пророчество, касающееся вас, мой Лорд, - едва слышно прошептал он.

Северус не мог увидеть, как хозяин воспринял эту новость, потому что ему мешали упавшие на лицо волосы. Только участившееся дыхание повелителя указывало на то, что он все слышал.

- Пророчество? Ты же знаешь, что меня такое не интересует. Объясни.

- Когда я прибыл, у директора была встреча с праправнучкой Кассандры Трелони, которая метит на должность провидицы. - Северус снова сплюнул, пытаясь избавиться от горького металлического вкуса крови. Его тело лежало под таким углом, что он боялся задохнуться. – Ее рассказы не впечатлили Дамблдора, и он собрался уходить. Внезапно ее голос изменился, и она заговорила о вас. Я наблюдал за Дамблдором. Он поверил. После пророчества, мой Лорд, она упала, и ее тело забилось в ужасных конвульсиях. Я не знаю ни одного зелья или заклинания, способного вызвать подобное, поэтому тоже посчитал пророчество настоящим.

Он говорил слишком много и нечаянно глотнул слюны с кровью. Северус сильно закашлялся, отчаянно пытаясь удержать рвоту, подкатившую к горлу от постоянно напряжения и боли. Взмахом палочки Темный Лорд подвесил его в воздухе. Он смотрел Северусу прямо в глаза.

- Не мигай.

Северус почувствовал в своем разуме пронзительное присутствие острой, как нож, силы. Это не означало ничего хорошего. Северус внезапно показалось, что его сознание разделили на части.

[i]«Это ментальное изнасилование. Он насилует мой разум».[/i]

- Так и есть, Северус.

Казалось, будто Темный Лорд поместил его мозг в тиски и медленно сжимает, пока голова не взорвется. В памяти Северуса по очереди мелькали события вечера: гнев оттого, что ему придется преподавать в Хогвартсе, разговор с Хагридом, ночь в «Кабаньей Голове». Пророчество.

Так же внезапно, как и вошел, Темный Лорд покинул его разум, оставив после себя ощущение разбитости и эмоционально истощения. Северусу казалось, что в его голове дыра, через которую вытекло все то, что поддерживало в нем жизнь. Повелитель снял заклинание, и безвольное тело Снейпа шлепнулось на землю, в правой голени скрипнула сломанная кость и пробила мускул и кожу. Он больше не смог терпеть — взвыл и начал скулить, как побитый пес.

А Темный Лорд смеялся. Уродливым, полным злобы и ненависти смехом, низким и душераздирающим, продолжавшимся, казалось, вечность. Снейп чувствовал, что может сойти с ума от одного звука. Когда повелитель замолчал, воцарилась мертвая тишина.

- Полагаю, теперь у тебя появился ребенок… для убийства, Северус.

Снейп застонал. Сейчас он мог только умирать и истекать кровью. Этой ночью у него никак не получилось бы кого-нибудь убить.

- Да, мой Лорд.

- Встречаемся завтра за завтраком, как и договаривались. Я подготовлю тебе указания.

Темный Лорд двинулся к двери, он на мгновения задержался у скрюченного тела Северуса. Издав самодовольный смешок, он ударил лежачего слугу чуть выше левой почки.

- Ах да, Северус. Даже не думай, что у тебя есть право быть недовольным моими приказами. Ты станешь профессором Хогвартса. И будешь счастлив.

Темный Лорд вышел из комнаты, а Снейп тихо всхлипывал. Ему казалось, что каждая частичка его тела сломана, он ослаб от потери крови, которая никак не хотела оставаться в сосудах.

- Добби… - еле слышно прохрипел он.

Эльф появился в то же мгновение.

- Помоги… помоги мне…

Комната закружилась в вихре боли и страданий. Последнее, что Северус видел перед долгожданной потерей сознания, - огромные зеленые глаза, полные слез.


	2. Глава 2 Передышка

Глава 2. Передышка

Северус проснулся через несколько часов, когда сквозь посеревшие занавески начали пробиваться первые лучи солнца. Открыв глаза, он понял, что эльф перенес его домой. Сначала Северус не шевелился, прислушиваясь к своему телу и пытаясь понять, насколько сильная боль пронзит его мышцы, когда он все же решится встать.

Голый. Определенно голый. Северус пошевелил пальцами и напряг мышцы голеней в ожидании, что правую ногу сведет от боли. Но почувствовал только усталость в мускулах, будто вчера пробежал марафон. Значит, эльф залечил сломанные кости и растерзанную плоть. Северус напряг мышцы бедер, слегка согнул колени и повращал стопами. Похоже, все кости целы, беспокоила только непомерная слабость. Он проделал такую же разминку для рук и остался доволен. Северус медленно повернул голову, ожидая почувствовать тупую боль от ударов, но ничего не произошло. Он поднял простыню, чтобы осмотреть повреждения - ожидал, что все туловище будет в багровых кровоподтеках, но обнаружил только небольшой отек. И ничего больше.

Сбросив простынь, Северус медленно опустил ноги на пол, а потом сел. Он подождал несколько секунд, чтобы головокружение прошло, и с удивлением осознал, что чувствует только легкую тошноту. С опаской поднявшись, Северус подошел к зеркалу в полный рост и начал рассматривать спину. Там, где раньше были переломаны ребра, остался лишь отек и едва заметный след от носка ботинка. Честно, Северус удивился, что выглядел настолько хорошо. Надо бы поблагодарить эльфа.

Снейп посмотрел на часы и понял, что осталось чуть больше часа до завтрака в мэноре, на котором его присутствие обязательно. Войдя в ванную, Северус включил душ и оставил воду нагреваться, пока рассматривал себя в зеркале. Его потрясло, сколько крови запеклось на деснах. Широко открыв рот, он принялся чистить зубы - пусть они кривые и желтые, окровавленными им быть нельзя. Северус всегда использовал магловскую щетку - в этой процедуре было что-то успокаивающее. Тем временем ванную заполнял пар. Обжигая израненный рот ополаскивателем, Северус сплюнул в умывальник и вошел в душ.

Льющаяся вода облегчала боль от ушиба, полученного от удара о стену. Напряжение покидало тело. Северус присел на пол, чтобы немного отдохнуть… но быстро встряхнулся. Не хватало еще задремать под душем и опоздать на завтрак. Настолько быстро, насколько позволяли измученные мышцы, Северус вымылся, закрутил краны и стряхнул влагу с волос. Сняв с крючка полотенце, он обвязал бедра и вышел из душа.

Северус поспешно одевался, хотя тело на резкие движения отзывалось болью. Под конец он высушил волосы заклинанием, а еще одним побрился. Нарцисса не любила небритых мужчин и очень несдержанно это демонстрировала. Северус все же оставил эспаньолку, чтобы побесить миссис Малфой.

Погасив свет в комнате, он третий раз за два дня аппарировал к Малфой-мэнору. Северус оступился, когда оказался перед вычурным особняком. К горлу подкатила волна тошноты, и голова слегка закружилась. Это было худшее похмелье в его жизни – и почему не принял дома обезболивающего зелья? Сейчас уже слишком поздно. Он не успел и постучать, когда дверь распахнулась, и возник перепуганный Добби.

- Это сэр! Добби радоваться, что с сэр все хорошо. Это вам! – Эльф выудил из складок своего кухонного полотенца флакончик перечного зелья.

Северус видел, что пальчики существа перевязаны, а некоторые из них явно сломаны.

- Спасибо, Добби. - Он быстро глотнул зелье и вошел в фойе. – Что случилось с твоими руками?

Добби поджал уши и опустил глаза:

- Меня… меня поймать, когда я убирать кровь в гостиной хозяин. Хозяин заставить Добби прищемить себе руки ящиком стола, - эльф начал всхлипывать.

Северус зарычал: он никогда не считал себя защитником эльфов, но его крайне раздражало, как Малфой относился к этим существам.

- Добби, он знает, что ты вчера помог мне?

- Нет. Хозяин не спрашивать Добби, и Добби ему не сказать! – Эльф смотрел на Северуса с такой надеждой, а в его глазах плескалась радость.

Снейп неловко погладил Добби по голове.

- Молодец, Добби. Я им не скажу. А теперь, пожалуйста, доложи о моем прибытии.

Лицо Добби искривила странная зубастая ухмылка.

- Спасибо, хозяин Снейп. Завтрак подано на террасе, сэр! – И в тот же миг исчез.

Северус шел по мэнору, удивляясь вчерашнему. Но ради него эльф дважды подверг себя опасности. Это долг нужно вернуть в любом случае. Северус решил, что, если сможет, обязательно защитит Добби.

Снейп вышел на террасу и поздоровался с присутствующими. Темный Лорд сидел во главе стола, Люциус – напротив. Беллатриса и Рудольфус расположились с одной стороны, зловещая красота миссис Лестрейндж затмевала совершенно обычную внешность ее мужа. Нарцисса стояла возле Люциуса, поглаживая свой располневший живот. Даже в беременности миссис Малфой оставалась прекрасной.

Для Северуса осталось место между Темным Лордом и Нарциссой.

- Присоединяйся, - позвала хозяйка, – у тебя изголодавшийся вид.

Будто бы в ответ на ее приглашение, желудок Северуса недовольно заурчал. Проклиная себя за отсутствие самоконтроля, Снейп подошел к столу. Внезапно рядом появился эльф, чтобы отодвинуть кресло. Северус не без удовольствия устроился на мягком сидении. Пусть раны и были залечены, но он все чувствовал слабость из-за потери крови. Северус не осмеливался поднять глаза от своей тарелки, в ожидании, что кто-то заговорит первым. К нему подошла Нарцисса и положила на тарелку яблоко и круассан.

- Северус, поешь. Одна кожа да кости.

Признательно кивнув ей, Снейп закатал манжеты. Он ел очень медленно, смакуя нежное маслянистое тесто круассана. Сок яблока немного раздражал десны, но Северус наслаждался его свежим вкусом.

Вокруг него все разговаривали: Нарцисса щебетала о Драко; Белла изображала безразличие, тайно завидуя; Люциус и Рудольфус обсуждали квиддич, а Темный Лорд смотрел на своих слуг, будто добродушный дедушка, наблюдающий за детскими играми. Северус наслаждался едой, благодарный за отсрочку. Он знал, что скоро его блаженство закончится.

- Итак, Северус, я решил, как ты можешь искупить свою вчерашнюю грубость, - начал Темный Лорд. Он говорил будничным тоном, как будто о том, что совиная доставка газет сегодня задерживается. Сидящие за столом подозрительно притихли.

- Конечно, все что угодно, мой Лорд.

- Посмотри на меня, Северус.

Снейп поднял глаза, молясь всем богам, чтобы повелитель снова не проник в его разум. Темный Лорд пристально изучал своего слугу, раскачивая сжатую в кулаке серебряную цепочку с подвеской. Люциус шумно вдохнул.

- Ты знаешь, что это, Северус?

Снейп с интересом смотрел на странное украшение, но не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем спрашивает повелитель.

- Нет, мой Лорд.

- Это, сын мой, хроноворот.

Взгляд Северус стал еще более удивленным, ведь Министерство строго контролировало использование хроноворотов.

– Один из моих слуг создал это, и пока у меня не было причины, чтобы испробовать его. До сих пор, - он сделал паузу, вопросительно посмотрев на Снейпа, но тот не сказал ни слова.

- Этот хроноворот уникален, Северус. Он первый в своем роде. И я не совсем уверен, что с тобой случится. Понимаешь, он отправит тебя в будущее.

Снейп уронил вилку.

– Да, мой милый мальчик. Я думаю, ты сможешь выяснить, как мне действовать дальше.

Снейп потерял способность дышать, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

- Вы желаете, чтобы я отправился в будущее и установил личность ребенка.

- Именно! Точно! И когда ты узнаешь, кто это, если, конечно, я не убью его до того времени… Я хочу, чтобы ты уничтожил его.

Мысли Северуса путались: он должен убить взрослого, а не ребенка. В будущем! Что с ним будет? Постареет ли он от путешествия во времени? А что если он не вернется? Если потерпит неудачу? Северус почувствовал на себе взгляд повелителя и понял, что нужно быстро дать осмысленный ответ.

- Мой Лорд, это честь для меня.

Беллатриса заметно разозлилась. Она была в ярости, потому что не получила столь важное задание. А Люциус и Рудольфус, казалось, радовалась, что их миновала чаша сия. Нарцисса… она побледнела, ее обычно красивое лицо исказилось от тревоги. Она гладила живот, будто пытаясь защитить.

Темный Лорд улыбнулся и спрятал ожерелье в карман.

- Поднимем бокалы! Великий день ждет Северуса впереди. И все мы прекрасно знаем, какие божественные у Нарциссы круассаны. - Темный Лорд безмятежно принялся за еду, будто бы ничто в мире его не беспокоило.

Северус не слышал разговор, который продолжался за столом, не чувствовал вкуса еды. Когда эльф начал убирать со стола, Нарцисса повела гостей в сад. Снейп тоже собирался с ними, но его окликнул повелитель.

- Северус, на минутку.

Звук теперь такого пугающего голоса больно ударил по расшатанным нервам Снейпа, и он остановился, ожидая, когда Темный Лорд подойдет к нему.

- Не буду объяснять тебе исключительную важность этой миссии, Северус. Ты помнишь, что с тобой случилось, когда ты подвел в прошлый раз. Не разочаровывай меня снова.

Северус кивнул - эти слова задели его.

- У тебя есть неделя. Если не вернешься к сроку, я решу, что ты подвел меня, и твоя мать умрет. Понятно?

Снейп тяжело сглотнул, отчаянно желая, чтобы эмоции не отразились на лице.

- Безусловно, мой повелитель.

-Замечательно. Я уже позаботился о твоих вещах - эльф у тебя дома упаковал все необходимое. Также я выделил тебе значительную сумму денег. Надеюсь, в будущем наши галлеоны все еще будут использоваться. - Темный Лорд вытащил из-под стола небольшой чемоданчик и передал Северусу.

Снейп попытался ответить улыбкой на неуместную веселость хозяина, но смог скорчить лишь неискреннюю гримасу.

- Прекрасно. - Поправив мантию, Темный Лорд достал из кармана хроноворот. – Я настроил его на двадцать лет вперед. Аппарируй в место, которое, по твоим расчетам, через двадцать лет будет пустынно, и активируй устройство. Ни в коем случае не пересекайся с собой в будущем - это может вызвать осложнения…

- Да, мой Лорд.

Темный Лорд повернулся, чтобы идти в сад:

- Не подведи меня.

Снейп собрался уходить. Слова господина звучали в его голове: _«Не подведи меня»._

Северус аппарировал к себе на чердак. Он редко заходил в эту комнату: тут обитали воспоминания его ужасного детства, вещи, которые он больше никогда не хотел видеть, но почему-то не осмеливался выбросить. Мама перебралась в крохотную квартирку, и теперь дом принадлежал только ему, но Северус не чувствовал себя вправе что-то передвигать или заменять. Мама сумела убежать от страшных воспоминаний, которые жили тут после смерти отца. А Северус чувствовал чуть ли не потребность в напоминании о том, откуда он вышел - как мотивация, чтобы бороться со своим магловским происхождением.

Он редко заходил на чердак. Просто не было необходимости. То, что тут находилось, не имело никакой ценности, а вентиляция – просто ужасающая. Северус просто не мог оказаться здесь в будущем.

_Будущее! О чем, во имя Мерлина, думал повелитель?_ Северус раздраженно пнул большого пыльного кролика, но тот не был достаточно тяжелым, чтобы умерить ярость. Снейп атаковал коробку и взвыл, ударившись пальцем обо что-то твердое.

Северус чертыхался, ужасные ругательства слетали с его уст. Он хватал, что попадало под руку, бросал через комнату, круша все вокруг. Его тело еще не окрепло, поэтому он быстро устал. Тяжело опустившись на ящик, Северус открыл чемоданчик. Похоже, здесь какие-то чары. Одежда, огромная сумма галлеонов и на удивление много магловских денег, зелья, набор зельевара, еда в банках, галеты, пачка сигарет, спички, бутылка виски, презервативы… Что за издевательство! Словом, всего-всего на неделю.

_«Темный Лорд знает, что я не справлюсь»._

- Черт! - прорычал Северус.

Если он провалит задание, мама умрет. Мама, которая столько вытерпела при отце и, наконец, обрела счастливую жизнь. Жизнь, которая прекратится, если сын подведет. Северус не мог попрощаться с мамой - она не позволит ему уйти. Заставит спрятаться. Но после смерти Регулуса Блэка, Северус понял, что от повелителя не спрятаться. Больше никогда Снейп не видел Темного Лорда в такой ярости, как в день, когда погиб Регулус.

Нет, прощаться с мамой нельзя. Возможно, он умрет, следуя этой безумной идее, но если сбежит – автоматически подпишет себе смертный приговор.

Северус рассматривал хроноворот: он весь был испещрен шкалами лет, месяцев и дней. Значит, теоретически можно вернуться через неделю, независимо от того, сколько времени займет его миссия.

Но почему хозяин дал ему только неделю? Что если… Что если хроноворот неисправен? Запрограммирован на самоуничтожение после путешествия? Или сломан? Нужно убедиться, что устройство сработает к тому времени, к которому он должен вернуться.

Северус провел рукой по волосам. Глубоко вздохнув, он призвал универсальное восстанавливающее зелье из ящичка в ванной и залпом выпил содержимое флакончика в надежде, что оставшиеся раны заживут. Для этого задания ему нужно быть здоровым. Кто знает, через что придется пройти.

Северус лег на пыльный пол, положив себе на живот дорожный чемоданчик и удерживая его ручку. Если перемещаешься во времени, вовсе не хочется грохнуться на землю в конце путешествия. Убедившись, что все в порядке, Северус вытащил булавку, и сферы на хроновороте начали вращаться.

Комната закружилась, в воздухе летали пылинки, его то укутывало солнечным светом, то накрывало ночной тьмой. Сильная боль, казалось, бурлила в воздухе, но плечами Северус чувствовал под собой твердый пол. Это напоминало карусель, которая для повзрослевшего ребенка кружится уже слишком быстро.

Внезапно пыль исчезла, а мебели добавилось. Северус видел женщину, которая появлялась утром и вечером, но она мелькала так быстро, что разглядеть ее черты не получалось.

Северус чувствовал, будто раскололся. Тело прилипло к полу, казалось, что доски вот-вот поглотят его, а сознание будто падало в бесконечном пространстве. Внезапно он словно издалека услышал пронзительный вопль и только через несколько минут осознал, что этот крик - его.

Волосы на висках намокли от слез, текущих по лицу. И после вечного падения он приземлился в свое тело.

И Северус снова услышал крик. На этот раз громче и совершенно точно… женский.

Мир покачнулся, а перед глазами взорвались яркие огни. И Северус потерял сознание во второй раз за несколько дней.


	3. Глава 3 Очень опасный человек

Глава 3. Очень опасный человек

_Весна 2000_

Она носилась по дому, выключая свет и закрывая жалюзи. Завтра нужно встать рано и убраться до того, как посетители придут снова.

_«Ведь не может же наш музей быть пыльным, правда?»_

Она всегда начинала с подвала и постепенно поднималась выше. Там располагалась лаборатория, всегда с хорошим запасом зелий, которые он бы здесь варил. И не имело значения, сколько это стоило. Все самое лучшее для нашего героя – сказали ей. Она варила простые зелья, а раз в месяц посылали за зельеваром, который управлялся с более сложными снадобьями. И это лишний раз напоминало ей о досадном отсутствии полного семилетнего обучения.

Гермиона произнесла несколько обеспылевающих заклинаний и обновила защиту на полках. Доступ к зельями имела только она и нанятый зельевар. Один Мерлин знает, какая катастрофа случилась бы, доберись к ним посетители.

Гермиона поднялась на кухню, чтобы осмотреть тостер. Она была почти уверена, что кто-то снова пытался поджарить хлеб с маслом. Какое счастье, что они еще не выяснили, как включать это чудо маггловской техники. Гермиона потеряла счет случаям, когда ругала юную ведьму или волшебника (или Артура Уизли) из-за того, что срабатывала пожарная сигнализация.

Коробки и банки в кладовке валялись вперемешку, и Гермиона начала наводить порядок на полках. Скоро эти полуфабрикаты отправятся к нуждающимся местным жителям, и нужно будет заказать новую партию. Гермиона добавила этот пункт в свой постоянно расширяющийся список.

Она подхватила жестянку с супом и пошла на кухню. Встав над раковиной, Гермиона сняла крышку, разогрела суп волшебной палочкой прямо в банке, но металлические стенки остались холодными. «Та-да, магия!», - фыркнула она, удивляясь собственному сарказму. Выудив из ящика ложку, Гермиона ела медленно, пытаясь наслаждаться едой. Сама она не могла приготовить ничего съедобного – какое разочарование. Даже прожорливый Рон не справлялся и с половиной ее стряпни, которой они питались, пока скрывались в лесах. Помыв ложку, Гермиона убрала ее в ящик, а банку заставила исчезнуть.

Гермиона вышла из кухни и направилась в гостиную. В этой комнате всегда было хуже всего: посетители почему-то думали, что имеют право трогать все, но никогда не утруждались, чтобы поставить вещи на место. Будто никогда не жили в доме: книги валялись на диване, растения в горшках с пола перекочевали на пуфики, чтобы отдохнуть, видимо. Благо, магловской техники было немного. Похоже, в музее все забывают о хороших манерах.

Каждый хотел оторвать себе кусочек Снейпа: прикоснуться к тому, к чему прикасались его руки, прочитать отрывок из книги, которую ему доводилось читать. Какой-то чудак даже мерил его ботинки. Гермиона просто обязана выбить в Министерстве квалифицированных помощников. После одного дня дом в руинах!

Два года. Почти два года прошло со дня смерти профессора. Героя поневоле. Человека, сделавшего все возможное, чтобы Гарри стал мальчиком-выжившим-снова. Мужчины, способного все эти годы любить даже после смерти свою возлюбленную. Человек, которого они всегда сторонились и подозревали во всех возможных злодеяниях, теперь самый героический герой войны.

Гермиона фыркнула от этой мысли, размышляя, а что бы он сказал, увидев, что отнюдь не роскошный дом его отца превратили в святилище. Наверное, кричал бы, чтобы болваны оставили пуфики в блаженном спокойствии! Гермиона ухмыльнулась – ее внутренний голос, все чаще говоривший голосом Снейпа, всегда вызывал улыбку.

И все-таки надо чаще выходить из этого дома.

Покончив со своими вечерними заботами, Гермиона поднялась на второй этаж и потянула за веревку, которая открывала вход на чердак. Она взлетела по лестнице в свой новый дом. Хорошо, не очень-то и новый. Здесь она жила больше года… довольно много, чтобы начать называть чердак своим домом.

Гермиона расправила плечи в своей обители дома номер девять в Тупике Прядильщиков. Первоначально чердак был большим, полным сквозняков. Гермиона наняла плотников, которые устроили ванную комнату в дальнем углу. Остальное условно разделили на спальню и гостиную. Это не оставляло укромного уголка, когда заходили гости, но Гермиона не печалилась. Друзья редко навещали ее.

Гермиона бродила по комнате, наводя порядок то тут, то там: книжки с журнального столика - вернуть на полку, носки – бросить в корзину. Она не понимала, почему так хлопочет, ведь никто сюда не придет. Для Рона и Гарри этот дом был воплощением вины – вины за то, что позволили ему умереть. Для остальных ее обитель оставалась ужасным, полным сквозняков чердаком.

А для Гермионы этот чердак был домом. Много пространства, куча книжных полок с изданиями, которых она никогда не смогла бы себе позволить, - книги из его личной библиотеки. Теплый уголок, хоть и со сквозняками. Идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться, залечить военные раны и снова начать жить.

Нет, по собственному желанию к ней никто не заходил. И Рональд тоже. Ссора полтора года назад стала финалом. Мальчики спасались от чувства вины, убегая, Гермиона же встала лицом к лицу с призраком войны. Когда она объявила друзьям о своем намерении занять пост смотрителя музея Северуса Снейпа, Рон разозлился. В его мечтах, в его идеальном мире все должно было быть иначе: Гермиона переехала бы к нему в крохотный домик возле Норы, и там они жили бы долго и счастливо.

«Никакое долго и счастливо невозможно на чердаке Снейпа», - сказал тогда Рон и попросил покинуть дом его родителей.

А у нее не было родителей. Гермиона так и не вернулась в Австралию, чтобы разыскать их. Она не сможет посмотреть им в глаза, пока не найдет ответы на их вопросы. Гермиона часто размышляла о том, как же там мама и папа, правильно ли она сделала, отравив их за тридевять земель. Почему-то ей казалось, что когда они встретятся снова, станет по-настоящему плохо. Как родители воспримут то, что единственная дочь так ужасно поступила с ними без их согласия…

Вначале Гермиона думала, что работа в музее только на время подготовки к ТРИТОНам. Но музей поглотил ее жизнь. Ведь книги надо рассортировать, личные записи – архивировать и сопоставить, затхлые коробки на чердаке – перерыть. Много дней ушло на то, чтобы отделить зерна от плевел и собрать разрозненные кусочки Северуса Снейпа – будь то его любимая детская игрушка или сорт чая. Большая часть работы оказалась механической и рутинной, и именно это было нужно Гермионе, чтобы примириться с военными воспоминаниями.

Наверное, теперь она знала о Снейпе больше, чем кто-либо из его хороших знакомых. Знала о маленьком шраме на руке – Северус получил его на четвертом курсе - укус щенка Хагрида. Слезы лились по щекам великана, когда он рассказывал об этом случае Гермионе, которая едва сдерживалась от смеха. Картина «Северус Снейп играет со щенком датского дога» была очень милой и совершенно не духе мрачного профессора.

Гермиона знала, что пьяный отец не бросался на Северуса с кулаками. Нет, Тобиас Снейп, как и его сын, был более тонкой натурой. Его острые упреки ранили глубже. Даже спустя годы профессор описывал детские обиды и оскорбления яркими красками, будто он все еще ежедневно слышал эти страшные слова.

Да, он хранил верность Лили все эти годы, но все же не был одинок: живущая на этой же улице Барбара и еще одна молодая женщина из Хогсмида дарили ему свою любовь. Нет, Снейп не являлся сторонником беспорядочных связей. Он находил себе женщину и хранил ей верность. Слухи, которые шепотом разносились коридорами Хогвартса, о том, что Снейп тратит кучу галлеонов на шлюх, с правдой не имели ничего общего.

Сейчас Гермиона знала о нем больше, чем когда-нибудь хотела знать. Но теперь она отвечала за то, чтобы заботливо хранить память о нем. Лишь Мерлин знает, что Рита Сво… Скитер и близко не уделила ему того уважения, которое он заслужил. Да, она описала его героем, сродни Эдварду Рочестеру, – темным, задумчивым человеком. Конечно, в чем-то они похожи. Но, черт, она показала жизнь Снейпа, совместив «Джейн Эйр» и «Грозовой перевал» в одной книге, и, кажется, этого никто не заметил!

Солнце уже село, и Гермиона начала готовиться ко сну. Ежедневные ритуалы утешали, давали цель в жизни, когда в музее затихали шум и суета, а посетители уходили. Гермиона взмахом палочки наполнила ванну. Она заколола на макушке волосы - теперь они были значительно короче, всего до плеч. Гермиона не знала, сделала ли ее красивее эта прическа, но теперь голове не было так тяжело.

Вечерняя ванна для Гермионы была всецело ее временем – без каталогов жизни Северуса Снейпа, без раздражающих посетителей и тех, кто требовал, чтобы она продолжала жить военными воспоминаниями. Каждый вечер она лежала в ванной, наверное, по двадцать-тридцать минут, чтобы успокоить боль в мышцах и снять напряжение в плечах. Это было необходимо.

Когда вода остывала, Гермиона поднималась и закутывалась в огромное полотенце. Она продолжала свою ритуальную подготовку: наносила на кожу увлажняющий крем, чистила зубы, ставила на прикроватную тумбочку стакан воды. Сняв халат, она вешала его на спинку деревянного стула и отправлялась к комоду.

Гермиона всегда надевала особенное ночное белье: короткие атласные ночнушки, плавно очерчивающие бедра, на тонких бретельках, которые постоянно норовили соскользнуть с плеч. И засыпала, чувствуя себя красивой. Наверно, это глупо, но… если она чувствовала себя красивой и счастливой перед сном, кошмары не приходили.

Да, ей снились кошмары. Обычно о Нем. Будто отголосков его жизни было недостаточно днем, ночью ее преследовали видения его смерти, а еще чувство вины за то, что оставила его умирать. Как только Гермиона выяснила, что попытки сделать красивым каждый вечер где-то задерживают эти сны, она начала жить этими мелочами: теплая ванна, глупое белье, бессмысленная фантастика при свете тусклой лампы. Если не находилось важных дел, в эти одинокие вечера Гермиона читала… хотя… таким был каждый ее вечер.

Стояла теплая ночь, первая из тех весенних ночей, которые мало чем уступают летним дням. Гермиона открыла окно, чтобы впустить легкий ветерок в комнату, забралась на кровать, наслаждаясь мимолетными касаниями прохладных простыней к коже, и потянулась за книгой, лежащей на ночном столике – недавно вышедшем магловском фэнтези о ведьмах, магии и далеких странах. Она обожала такие книги и с упоением изучала, насколько близко или далеко от истины оказались авторы.

Гермиона погрузилась в роман, когда ее отвлек шум – приглушенный жалобный звук, будто чей-то очень далекий крик. На мгновение он стал громче, и дом потряс мощный всплеск магической энергии.

Оглушительный звук падения заставил Гермиону подпрыгнуть, но она не могла понять, что же упало. Надо пойти посмотреть.

В позе эмбриона на полу лежал мужчина. Гермиона не видела его лица. На его шее виднелась серебряная цепочка с мерцающей подвеской, а рядом стоял маленький дорожный чемоданчик. Мужчина всхлипывал. Когда он медленно повернулся, Гермиона увидела его лицо, обрамленное длинными волосами.

Лицо из ее кошмаров, только молодое и без морщин. Тело в таком же положении, как она видела тогда, в последний раз в Визжащей хижине. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на нее.

Свой собственный крик потряс ее силой. Глаза мужчины вдруг закатились, он обмяк на полу, потеряв сознание. Гермиона бросилась бежать. Схватив по пути палочку, она закрылась в ванной, защитив дверь от взлома сильными заклинаниями, и склонилась над унитазом.

Гермиона сидела на коленях, уткнувшись лбом в прохладный кафель. Это санитарное преступление в другое время ужаснуло бы ее, но сейчас она нуждалась в этом умиротворяющем холоде.

«Соберись, Грейнджер! Что бы это ни было, это всего лишь плод твоего разыгравшегося воображения. Боггарт или еще какая-то нечисть. Возьми себя в руки. Пойди туда и разберись! Ты же ведьма, в конце концов!»

Гермиона поднялась и посмотрела на себя в зеркало, отмечая странную бледность. Она вытерла лицо влажным полотенцем, связала волосы, почистила зубы и вернулась в комнату, чтобы разобраться с незваным гостем.

Она приготовилась встретиться с тем, что ее напугало. Оно все еще было там.

Гермиона медленно приблизилась, стараясь ступать бесшумно, если это вообще возможно. Большинство старых половиц на чердаке скрипели при каждом шаге, но она сумела подойти к пришельцу, чтобы рассмотреть его, не разбудив.

Это определенно молодой профессор Снейп или кто-то зачарованный выглядеть так, как его юная версия. Если это боггарт, то почему он такой? В ее кошмарах профессор всегда был старше и более… мертвый.

Гермиона расправила плечи и погрузилась в самые счастливые воспоминания. Ей пришлось вернуться в далекое прошлое. Все школьные воспоминания омрачала война, а мысли о Роне перестали приносить радость. Она думала о дне, когда получила письмо из Хогвартса, и о том, как к ней в дом пришла профессор Макгонагалл. Гермиона вспомнила, каким счастьем для нее было узнать, что хоть в каком-то мире она _нормальная_.

Надеясь, что чертовщина не проснется, Гермиона дрожащей рукой подняла палочку и произнесла заклинание, которое решило бы эту проблему.

- Ридикулюс!

И все-таки не боггарт… Мужчина резко пришел в себя и отчаянно вцепился в палочку.

Гермиона мигом обезоружила его экспелирамусом и призвала к себе чемоданчик. Заклинанием она перенесла юношу к ближайшему креслу и крепко привязала его толстыми веревками, которые вырвались из кончика ее палочки. И даже не забыла о кляпе. Гермиона положила чемоданчик перед собой и еще одним взмахом призвала медальон.

Она искренне надеялась, что неведомое существо - боггарт, и он исчезнет после ридикулюса. А теперь придется выяснить, что это и что с ним делать.

Что бы это ни было, оно явно возмущено ее поведением. Глаза грозно сверкали, а щеки пылали от гнева. Он ерзал на кресле, пытаясь освободить от веревок хотя бы одну руку.

- Сэр, меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер. Поскольку вы появились в моем доме внезапно и без приглашения, вынуждена думать, что вы собирались навредить мне. Я не хочу ранить вас, но, будьте уверены, сделаю это, если вы попытаетесь напасть. Я прошла войну, и вам меня не победить. Ясно?

Он изогнул бровь, в его взгляде отчетливо читалось, что он ей не верит. Гермиона задохнулась, увидев гримасы, которые успела позабыть за последние пять лет. Несомненно, его не испугали угрозы, но тем не менее он перестал дергаться и смотрел на нее безучастно.

- Сэр, через секунду я вытащу кляп из вашего рта, но вы должны знать, что если скажете хоть какую-то неправду, авроры прибудут тут же. Это понятно?

Он слегка кивнул в знак согласия, но именно этот жест Гермиона у Снейпа никогда не видела. Она медленно пересекла комнату, держа руки на виду, чтобы не напугать незваного гостя.

Она потянулась, чтобы развязать веревку, удерживающую кляп, и неслышно ругнулась, почувствовав, что лямка неглиже соскользнула с плеча. Поправляя ее, Гермиона заметила, что он глазеет на ее грудь. Сняв кляп, она поправила ночнушку и призвала мантию. Уже прилично одетая, Гермиона села на краю кровати и пристально посмотрела в глаза пришельцу.

- Кто вы? – спросила она, не прерывая зрительного контакта и потихоньку копаясь в его сознании. Одним из преимуществ хранителя воспоминаний о Северусе Снейпе был доступ ко всем его записям. Конечно, она перечитала их несколько раз, а среди них те, в которых профессор рассказывал, как научился легилименции. Гермиона Грейнджер всегда осваивала то, что черпала из книг, и быстро овладела этим искусством.

Она ожидала мощного сопротивления и очень удивилась, когда легко проникла в его разум. Гермиона почувствовала страх – очень живое воспоминания о том, как Темный Лорд исследовал его сознание совсем недавно. Кто бы это ни был, это не Северус Снейп, который всего чуть-чуть не дождался победы.

- Меня зовут Северус Тобиас Снейп. Какого черта вы делаете на моем чердаке?

Глаза Гермионы расширились, и она едва удержалась на кровати. А он не лжет. Юноша определенно думает, что он Северус Снейп. Он сощурился - знает, что она рыскает в его сознание, но Гермиона и не делала из этого тайны.

- Итак, мистер Снейп, - он замялась, - сколько же вам лет?

- Двадцать, - едва слышно выдавил он.

И снова никаких признаков лжи, но Гермиона смутно почувствовала его смятение.

- Только не думайте закрывать глаза, мистер Снейп. У меня есть веритасерум.

Он вздрогнул, а Гермиона продолжила свой путь в его недавних воспоминаниях.

- Мистер Снейп, это больше не ваш дом, я живу здесь где-то полтора года. Почему вы здесь?

Она чувствовала, как он пытается придумать ложь, выкрутиться, чтобы сохранить тайну. В чем его секрет? Она прервала связь с его мыслями, перебирая пальцами цепочку медальона. Очертания казались очень знакомыми, но ведь обычно их делают… золотыми.

Она ахнула. Это хроноворот. Должен быть. Только почему он серебряный?

Гермиона подошла к Снейпу, обхватила его лицо руками и с силой подняла за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя. Он пробовал сопротивляться, но перестал, когда она грубо впилась ногтями в щеки. Гермиона пристально вглядывалась в его глаза в поисках ответов. Обычно она избегала использовать легилименцию, потому что знала, как неприятно, когда твой разум открыт для вторжения, и ей не нравилось заставлять кого-то чувствовать себя настолько уязвимым. Но сейчас Гермиону больше пугала возможность не найти ответы. Сейчас она больше думала о себе, не беспокоясь о том, что причиняет душевные страдания ему.

Гермиона пробиралась через воспоминания, которые Гарри просматривал в думосбросе в день, когда погиб профессор Снейп. Она двигалась дальше, но причина, по которой Северус сегодня оказался на чердаке, ускользала от нее, как провинившийся ребенок, который прячется от наказания. Этот юноша не владел окклюменцией, но его инстинкт самосохранения работал как надо.

Наконец она ухватилась за воспоминание, притаившееся в уголке сознания. Перед ней начали разворачиваться события прошлой ночи. Когда Гермиона увидела Добби, у нее перехватило дыхание. Боль пронзила сердце резким напоминанием о том, как много отдал эльф за тех, кого любил. Рукой она неосознанно потирала то место, куда клинок Беллатрисы смертельно ранил Добби.

Она увеличила давление на его память и через мгновение наблюдала за завтраком, разговором с Волдемортом, готовностью Северуса переместиться во времени и убить совершенно незнакомого человека, его размышлениями на чердаке… Несмотря на то, что он желал сохранить жизнь своей матери, перед Гермионой сидел убежденный Пожиратель.

Она почувствовала боль от путешествия во времени на себе.

Это украшение определенно хроноворот.

Гермиона отступила, разрывая связь. Она споткнулась и упала на пол. Сжавшись в комок на холодных досках, она заплакала, вздрагивая от громких рыданий. После войны Гермиона ни разу не плакала, и вот слезы поглотили ее. Это он. Это действительно он. Невообразимо. Чувство вины, которое постоянно напоминало о себе ей, Гарри и Рону, исчезло, потому что сейчас он сидел перед ней, связанный, в его… _ее_ доме.

Успокоившись, она собиралась продолжить, но раздраженный рык заставил ее вздрогнуть.

- Женщина, можете прекратить? Если вы и правда «ветеран войны», как утверждаете, ничего из увиденного не должно вас озадачить.

Гермиона подняла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него. Она вытерла нос рукавом мантии, чтобы привести себя в порядок, а другим промокнула слезы.

- Я и не думала, что узнаю об этом… и как это повлияло на… теперь. Ваше будущее. И не препирайтесь со мной. Вы не представляете, сколько вы мне показали.

Казалось, Снейп вспомнил, почему он здесь.

- Так значит, я прибыл в свое будущее?

Гермиона вздрогнула от постановки вопроса. _Свое будущее._

- Да, мистер Снейп, можно и так сказать.

- И когда же я продал свой дом?

- Приблизительно полтора года назад, сэр, - старые привычки тяжело искоренить. Гермионе было трудно не обращаться к нему «профессор», но и заученное с детства «сэр» проскальзывало то тут, то там.

Он странно посмотрел на нее перед тем, как продолжить допрос:

- А где я живу сейчас?

Непрошенные воспоминания всплыли в памяти. Тот день, когда они все собрались на его похоронах и стояли вокруг мавзолея на новом ветеранском кладбище. Гарри и Рон обнимали ее, они втроем держались за руки и плакали.

- За чертой Хогсмида, мистер Снейп.

Кажется, этому он совсем не удивился.

- Вы планируете позволить мне уйти, мисс Грейнджер?

Так далеко наперед Гермиона не задумывалась. Но что ей с ним делать?

- Как я могу позволить вам уйти, учитывая то, что знаю? Посмотрите на мою руку. - Она поднесла к нему свое бледное, без метки предплечье. - Я не поддерживаю тех же убеждений, что и вы. Зачем мне помогать вам? Как я позволю навредить всему, во что верю?

- Потому что, моя милая девочка, я – очень опасный человек, - выплюнул Снейп.

Это начинало выходить из-под контроля. Если она не возьмет свои эмоции в кулак, он возьмет над ней верх в ее собственном доме. Последнее, что ей нужно, - ярый сторонник Темного Лорда, управляющей ею. Нужно поменяться ролями, как-то поймать его врасплох. В точности так же, как делал он, когда она была ребенком.

- Опасный? Были ли вы опасны, когда вас подвесили за лодыжку, и все, кому не лень, смотрели на ваши посеревшие подштанники? И, если на то пошло, когда позволили гриффиндорской грязнокровке украсть ваше сердце? Или когда оплошали перед хозяином, потому что не сумели полностью услышать пророчество, изменившее мир? Вы совсем не опасный. Жалкий, уставший и злой, возможно. Но не опасный, и вы меня не напугаете.

И она не боялась, правда. Он еще не стал тем, кто в детстве приводил ее в ужас – сильный, мерзкий человек, который издевался над ее зубами и всегда резко прерывал ее ответы только из-за факультета и выбора друзей. Сейчас он был обычным юношей, где-то на год младше. Юношей, который недавно принял неправильное решение. Он еще не всецело верил Волдеморту, не понимал использования пыток, а значит, еще мог перейти на сторону добра.

Вены проступили на его лбу. Гермиона знала, что внутри него бушует ярость. Ее силенцио пронзило воздух и предотвратило извержение, которое, несомненно, началось бы, когда он собрался бы с мыслями.

- Северус Снейп, вы не покинете этот чердак. До того, пока я не отправлю вас обратно - туда, откуда вы пришли. Вы не измените того, ради чего мы так долго боролись и понесли немало потерь, прежде чем достигли. Я не позволю.

Он начал дергаться, чтобы высвободиться, и чуть не свалился со стула. Гермиона приложила Снейпа самым сильным оглушающим заклинанием из своего арсенала. Он был без сознания, его голова склонилась набок. Гермиона осела на пол, не зная, что, во имя Мерлина, будет делать.

Когда Гермиона, наконец, взяла себя в руки, было почти два часа ночи. Понимая, что осталось совсем немного времени до его пробуждения, она начала готовиться. Гермиона не хотела оставлять Снейпа привязанным к креслу и отлевитировала его на диван в гостиной. Она аккуратно уложила спящего, укрыла одеялом и произнесла измененное приклеивающее заклинание, которое позволит двигаться, но по крайней мере одной частью тела ему придется касаться дивана. Рядом она поставила ведро, на случай, если он проснется и будет в нем нуждаться.

Кутаясь в мантию, Гермиона прокралась на второй этаж - в галерею, созданную лучшими магами-архитекторами, которых только можно нанять за деньги. В галерее обитали копия портрета директора Снейпа, колдографии его и остального клана Принцев, копии газетных статей о его смерти и героических подвигах – все в массивных рамках. Гермиона никогда не наведывалась в эту комнату… ей было слишком трудно находится рядом с ним. Раз в неделю из Хогвартса аппарировала Винки и убирала. Гермиона платила за ее усилия галлеон (хотя прекрасно знала, что эльфийка уничтожает деньги). Даже сейчас Гермиона замерла, положив ладонь на ручку двери и прижавшись лбом к прохладному дереву. Она говорила с ним только однажды, в день, когда повесили портрет.

_- Здравствуйте, директор._

_Он одарил ее оценивающим взглядом, замечая каждый недостаток ее наряда: растянутый манжет рукава, потертые носки лакированных кожаных туфель, выбившиеся из пучка локоны._

_- Не могу понять, почему вы так меня называете, мисс Грейнджер, - усмехнулся он._

_- Простите?_

_- Вы не потрудились почтить школу своим присутствием вплоть до того дня, когда я покинул директорский кабинет._

_- Но, сэр… вы знаете, почему мы ушли, - пробормотала она._

_- Не спорю. Честно говоря, я удивлен, как вам удалось найти все крестражи, учитывая то, как неправильно и убого началась ваша миссия._

_- Мы же не могли просить помощи у вас, потому что каждый раз вы оказывались верным последователем Волдеморта._

_- Ну, а теперь, оглядываясь назад… полагаю, мисс Грейнджер, вы чувствуете себя немного глупо из-за того, что доверяли исключительно внешним признакам. Я считал вас умным человеком…_

_Гермиона бросила на него злобный взгляд, и тут печаль и чувство вины нахлынули на нее._

_Он тем временем продолжал:_

_- Но не теперь… теперь вы смотритель этого глупого музея. Я-то думал, что вы будете вершить историю, мисс Грейнджер. Знаете, я был бы разочарован полным отсутствием у вас ТРИТОНов, если бы не был так удивлен. Вы же должны были бросить любимое трио и вернуться к образованию. Да, вам пришлось оставить школу и спасти мир… Это было важно. Не то что истекающий кровью после укуса змеи Пожиратель. - Он замолчал, и это молчание только добавляло яда его словам._

_Гермиону душили слезы, и, прежде чем Снейп увидел бы ее плачущей, она выбежала из комнаты._

Она не входила сюда больше года. Потому что, как бы мерзко он себя ни вел, он был прав. Они не остановились на секунду, чтобы проверить пульс или позвать кого-либо на помощь. Она могла попробовать настойку ясенца. Тогда, в Годриковой лощине, когда Гарри укусила Нагайна, это помогло. Но они только собрали его воспоминания и убежали. Они твердо верили, что осталось мало времени. Слишком мало, чтобы тратить его на _умершего_.

По-видимому, и позже не было времени, чтобы разыскать его. Они вернулись через два дня, когда он… Она даже не могла думать о гниющем теле… Вскрытие показало, что он умер через семь часов после укуса. Они могли спасти его.

_Они его не спасли._

И сейчас он здесь, в ее гостиной. Живой и снова молодой. Нужно что-то делать. Гермиона не знала что, но на этот раз она должна… Что-то, что позволит ей почувствовать себя героем, как о ней думали другие… а не разочарованием, которым она считала себя.

Гермиона выпрямилась и вытащила заколку из волос. Тряхнув кудрями, она глубоко вдохнула, повернула ручку и вошла в комнату.

Здесь всегда были сумерки – почему-то портреты не любили темноты. Вечно горящие свечи в канделябре дарили мягкое сияние, придавая галерее особый уют, но Гермионе казалось, будто что-то тяжелое давит ее изнутри.

Она подошла к противоположной стене и посмотрела вверх, ожидая увидеть его, глядящего с насмешкой, портящей и так не самые приятные черты.

Его там не было.

Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, касаясь ею портретной рамы

- Директор Снейп, будьте так любезны заглянуть в галерею музея.

Она замерла в ожидании. Он не пришел.

Происходящее сегодня не имело никакого смысла. Она прочитала все его личные записи вдоль и поперек: там не упоминалось ничего хоть как-то связанного с путешествием во времени или с ней. Как он скрыл это от тех, кто нуждался в информации?

Гермиона едва могла осознать то, что видела сегодня. Она стала свидетелем того, как Темный Лорд пытал его, и пыталась симпатизировать своему профессору, в то же время ужасаясь этого юного Пожирателя. Ее мозг кипел. Образ Снейпа вызвал так много воспоминаний, ночных кошмаров, которые вышли на поверхность. Это было слишком.

Она закричала. Громкий сердитый вопль наполнил весь дом и, наверное, разбудил узника в гостиной. Гермиона знала, что принимает все слишком близко к сердцу. В любую другую ночь она была бы уверена, что лучше умеет контролировать свои эмоции. Ее руки шарили в поисках чего-то хрупкого, бьющегося.

Чашка, пресс-папье, ваза летели через комнату и разбивались, ударяясь о портрет, рассыпаясь кусочками стекла. Несколько осколков застряло в холсте, остальные дождем пролились на пол.

- Вас никогда нет там, где вы нужны по-настоящему! Вы не могли показаться нам, не могли найти в лесах и объяснить, кто вы. Вы послали патронус и приманили Гарри, чтобы он прыгнул в ледяное озеро, но не пришли. Вы посчитали, что для нас будет слишком большой роскошью знать, кто вы, а потом стало слишком поздно! И сейчас, когда вы мне жизненно необходимы, вас тут нет, и вы отказываетесь прийти и помочь мне!

- Что мне делать, профессор? Вы же знаете, что происходит, что молодой вы сейчас тут. У вас есть воспоминания об этой ночи. Почему вы не поможете мне? – Она опустила глаза, словно впервые заметив осколки стекла, и удивилась собственной жестокости. Встряхнувшись, Гермиона несколько раз произнесла «репаро». Она начала раскладывать вещи по местам, отодвигая час, когда придется подняться наверх к своему… заложнику.

Громкий звук с чердака вывел Гермиону из задумчивости. Она бросилась к лестнице, оставив галерею в беспорядке, в ужасе оттого, что Снейп нашел способ убежать.


	4. Глава 4 В поисках ответов

Глава 4. В поисках ответов

Очнувшись, Северус увидел очень знакомые балки. Его чердак. Света уличных фонарей хватало, чтобы разглядеть убранство комнаты. Он вздохнул от облегчения, потому что очутился именно там, где собирался. Но когда? Он осмотрелся. Что это… он на диване? Такой мебели никогда не было на _его_ чердаке. Северус резко поднял голову и еще раз огляделся. Незнакомая мебель, нет паутины. Ох… И он вспомнил путешествие, разгневанную молодую особу, которая ворвалась в его разум, а потом плакала на полу _его_ чердака… _ее_ чердака. Это больше не его дом.

Северус не знал, в какой год попал и где найти свою волшебную палочку. Пожалуй, с одной проблемой справиться легко – надо всего лишь отыскать газету или свежее издание какой-нибудь книги, которая подскажет ему дату. Он потянулся и поставил ноги на пол.

И все.

Его задница будто приклеилась к дивану. Северус крутился и вертелся, пытаясь освободиться.

Но не мог.

Злой, как черт, Северус плюхнулся головой на подушку. Его ноги касались пола. Эта женщина всерьез собирается удержать его здесь.

_«Эй, леди, а что вы будете со мной делать, если я скажу, что мне нужно в уборную? Не хотелось бы замарать вашу мебель»._

Северуса раздражала неприятность, в которой он оказался, и то, что чердак так прекрасно преобразился. Снейп лягнул ногой невидимого соперника, пытаясь встать, и на что-то напоролся. Ведро. Конечно, она подумала о туалете! Северус вздохнул: она не собирается пытать его, только хочет удержать здесь. Из-за войны – говорила она. Какой войны?

Снизу донесся крик, приглушенный полом, а потом еще один.

Северус забеспокоился. Что если эта женщина не солгала, что пережила войну на стороне добра? Темный Лорд пал? Но как? Северус провалил миссию? Если повелитель проиграл, почему он сам в будущем живет в Хогсмиде, а не гниет в Азкабане? Он под домашним арестом?

Или же он успешно завершил задание, а их победе воспрепятствовало что-то другое? Что если это треклятое путешествие совершенно бесполезно?

А может, они победили… А эта лжет о том, что она герой войны? Но почему тогда враг живет в его доме?

Нет, Пожиратели проиграли… Но когда? Когда это «сейчас»?

Внезапно кровь полилась из носа. Не тоненькой струйкой. Он истекал кровью.

И не мог двигаться.

Зарычав, Северус начал хватать все, до чего мог дотянуться, надеясь, что наделает достаточно шума, чтобы заставить ее вернуться. Он взял ведро и швырнул его в направлении лестницы. Нащупав подушку, Снейп снял с наволочку и поднес импровизированный платок к лицу, пытаясь хоть как-то остановить кровь. Он старался дышать глубоко, чтобы успокоить бешеное сердцебиение. Белая ткань быстро побагровела.

Северус метался за новыми снарядами – книги, лампа. Он схватил светильник и грохнул его на пол, наслаждаясь видом разбитого стекла.

А потом услышал топот на втором этаже. Она, очевидно, остановилась, чтобы опустить чердачную лестницу. Северус смотрел, как ступеньки исчезают, и застонал, услышав лязг метала. Он слышал, как она выругалась, когда в нее полетело ведро, а на голову посыпались осколки лампы. Северус усмехнулся.

Гермиона появилась на вершине лестницы с палочкой наготове. Ее волосы дико развевались, а халат сполз с плеча. Наверное, Северус действительно выглядел отвратительно, потому что у Гермионы начали дрожать руки, когда она увидела его. Ее лицо стало таким же бледным, как наволочка, которую он прижимал к носу.

- Черт! Женщина, я здесь кровью истекаю. Я хотел бы перед смертью получить помощь.

Она заметно вздрогнула, услышав эти слова, но взялась себя в руки и подбежала к нему.

- Если вы попытаетесь напасть на меня, Снейп, клянусь, я использую одно из ваших заклятий и скоро вы начнете думать, что кровоточащий нос не страшнее ушибленной коленки.

_Сектумсемпра_. Откуда, черт возьми, она знает об этом?

Гермиона использовала диагностическое экспресс-заклинание, и Северус почувствовал тепло на щеке.

- У вас лопнули кровеносные сосуды глубоко в полости носа. Простите, но сейчас будет очень сильно жечь.

Северус кивнул и крепче прижал наволочку к лицу - так, на всякий случай. Гермиона прикоснулась палочкой к его щеке и пробормотала прижигающее заклинание. Северус стиснул зубы – жилы на его шее стали заметнее. Через пять секунд Гермиона убрала палочку и быстро отступила.

- Я не собираюсь навредить вам! Почему вы так меня боитесь? – Он коснулся пальцами носа, чтобы удостовериться, что кровотечение прекратилось.

Взмахнув палочкой, Гермиона отправила испачканную наволочку в раковину в ванной.

- Потому что, сэр, я знаю, кто вы сейчас, и что вы нападете на меня, если это будет служить вашим интересам.

Северус пристально посмотрел на Гермиону. А ведь она права.

- Мисс Грейнджер, сейчас я потерял по меньшей мере пинту крови из-за самого ужасного кровотечения в своей жизни. Я ослаб, меня беспокоит мое здоровье. Я не собираюсь вредить вам, если вы не дадите мне чертовски хорошего повода. Все, что я мог использовать в качестве снаряда и бросить в вас, я уже уничтожил. И не могу покинуть эту окровавленную софу, чтобы совершить кровавую месть, простите за каламбур. Понимаете, мисс Грейнджер, сейчас я просто слабый человек, первый человек, отправившийся в будущее. Все, чего я хочу: наволочку без крови, чтобы надеть на подушку, и спать, пока голова не перестанет трещать.

Гермиона зашаталась.

- Что вы имеете в виду, говоря «первый»? Волдеморт…

Он вздрогнул, когда она произнесла это имя.

- …отправил вас в будущее, не беспокоясь о том, как это может на вас повлиять?

- Да. Ему нужны знания, и я их собираю. А сейчас, так как вы не ответили ни на один из моих жизненно важных вопросов, я ложусь спать.

- Каких вопросов, Снейп? Вы спросили о том, когда уехали отсюда, и я вам сказала. Вы спросили, где обитаете теперь, и я ответила. Что еще я должна была вам сказать?

Он зарычал:

- Какой сейчас год?

- Этого я не могу сказать…

- Тогда, моя прекрасная леди, должен пожелать вам спокойной ночи. - Северус лег на бок, отвернувшись от нее.

- Вы боитесь, что кровотечение из носа указывает на то, что путешествие навредило вам?

Снейп не обращал на Гермиону внимания - слишком устал, чтобы ругаться с ней.

Он слышал, как она носилась по комнате. Будто из ниоткуда прилетела наволочка и, приземлившись на софе, заняла свое законное место. Северус поднял подушку, взбил ее и раздраженно уронил голову на мягкую поверхность. Гермиона подошла к лестнице, призвала кроветворное и болеутоляющее зелья и двинулась к нему. Она опустилась на колени возле дивана.

- Перед тем как спросить, не пытаюсь ли я вас отравить, скажите - зачем бы мне держать дома фальшивые зелья? Пожалуйста, просто выпейте.

Северус открыл глаза, чтобы удостовериться, что зелья, которые она принесла, выглядят должным образом. Он взял из ее рук бутылочки и опустошил, скривившись от противного вкуса кроветворного.

- Знаю, что, пожалуй, прошу слишком многого, но можно мне стакан воды? Вкус меди во рту нельзя назвать приятным.

- Конечно, мистер Снейп. - Гермиона призвала стакан воды с прикроватного столика. Вложив его в ладонь Северуса, она призвала и ведро. Поставив «ночной горшок» возле дивана, Гермиона вернулась в кровать.

Северус пытался не спать, надеясь, что сможет разобраться со всем, что произошло этой ночью. Но через несколько мгновений тело сдалось, а разум провалился в глубокий сон.

Гермиона наблюдала, как Северус медленно просыпается, садится и потирает глаза.

- Простите за все недобрые слова, которые сказала вчера вечером, мистер Снейп, - начала она без предисловий. – Мне нужно на работу, вернусь под вечер. Я приготовила завтрак, надеюсь, вам хватит. Я сняла заклинания с дивана. Вы сможете беспрепятственно перемещаться по чердаку, но и только. Убрала все, что может помочь вам уйти. Не ищите дымолетный порошок, палочку или хроноворот – их здесь нет. И наложила сильнейшие охранные заклинания из своего арсенала на каждый выход из этого этажа – вы не сможете убежать. И не пытайтесь. Я узнаю. Пожалуйста, не бойтесь пользоваться удобствами. Можете брать книги, которые пожелаете. Они все из вашего времени и, в конце концов, - сказала она, улыбаясь, - большинство из них – ваши. Я убрала все, что может подсказать вам, который сейчас год, поэтому прошу, не переворачивайте мой дом вверх дном. Ничего полезного, а также того, что можно использовать как оружие, вы не найдете. И не пытайтесь напасть из засады, когда я вернусь. Полотенца – в ванной, одежда – на диване. Пожалуйста, создайте себе столько уюта, сколько возможно. На журнальном столике стоит тарелка с бутербродами. Они под консервирующими чарами - значит, будут оставаться свежими. Вопросы есть?

Снейп бросил на нее откровенно недобрый взгляд, раздраженный отрепетированной речью.

- Только один: когда вы отпустите меня?

Гермиона улыбнулась.

- Как только выясню, что вызвало кровотечение из носа. Мне нужно убедиться, что ваше путешествие обратно во времени не вызовет кровоизлияния в мозг, способного убить вас. Нам же этого не надо, да?

Гермиона поставила поднос к нему на колени и направилась к выходу. У лестницы она повернулась:

- Ох, чуть не забыла. Муффлиато! Силенцио! – И исчезла.

Оказавшись на втором этаже, Гермиона вернула лестницу на место и наложила на нее все известные ей запирающие чары, закончив заклинанием спокойствия. Если Молли Уизли получалось усмирять им собрания Ордена, есть надежда, что Снейп не разнесет все на чердаке. Должно сработать.

Гермиона направилась в фойе, чтобы открыть музей. Она надеялась, что, когда вернется в свой дом на чердаке, мебель и новый жилец будут в таком же состоянии, в котором она их оставила.

Обеденный перерыв не заставил себя ждать, и Гермиона быстро прогнала посетителей из музея. Как хорошо, что у нее есть два часа – этого достаточно, чтобы попытаться найти ответы на некоторые вопросы.

Она вышла во двор и укутала защитными заклинаниями весь дом, чтобы Снейп не смог убежать, даже если ему удастся покинуть чердак. Шагая по алее, Гермиона оглянулась, чтобы удостовериться, что ее никто не видит, и аппарировала к воротам Хогвартса.

Замок выглядел лучше, чем несколько месяцев назад. Большинство разрушенных стен восстановили, а на лугах отросла трава – профессор Спраут должна гордиться своей работой.

Гермиона прошла через ворота по дорожке к парадному входу. Двери гостеприимно распахнулись, и она нерешительно вошла. После решающей Битвы она сюда не возвращалась.

Гермиона добралась до кабинета директора и прошептала горгулье особый пароль, который знали лишь немногие (одно из преимуществ членов золотого трио). Она закатила глаза. Да, ей было проще и приятнее пробираться через волокиту бюрократической глупости, но почему-то никто не понимал, насколько большой брешью в безопасности была утечка подобной информации.

Гермиона поднялась по лестнице и постучала. Услышав, что директор позволила ей войти, она собрала все свое хладнокровие и открыла дверь.

- Гермиона Грейнджер! Что ты здесь делаешь? Что-то случилось?

Гермиона вздохнула: нужно чаще заходить к директору Макгонагалл - та сразу подумала о чем-то ужасном, раз блудная Грейнджер заявилась.

- Нет, ничего такого. Просто решила зайти.

Минерва изумленно посмотрела на Гермиону, но сразу же взяла себя в руки.

- Проходи уже. Ты слишком долго не была у нас.

- Знаю, директор. Мне жаль…

Гермиона сидела будто на иголках. Снейп был здесь, на своем портрете, и пристально ее разглядывал. Казалось, что его черные глаза собираются прожечь дыры в ее черепе. Гермиона уже открыла рот, чтобы заговорить с ним, но быстро закрыла. Снейп посмотрел на нее страдальческим взглядом и исчез, переместившись в другой свой портрет.

Директор призвала домового эльфа. Он появился с подносом, на котором был чайник и чашки, и поставил на низенький столик между дамами.

- Итак, дорогая, как обстоят дела с музеем? – тон Минервы не оставлял сомнений, что она не рада выбору Гермионы, хотя и избегает говорить об этом прямо.

- Правда, замечательно. Я много исследовала, перечитала коллекцию книг профессора Снейпа, выучила столько… Думаю, в академической обстановке мне бы столько не удалось. Конечно, когда книги не кусаются и не пытаются меня покалечить.

Макгонагалл рассмеялась:

- О Северус! Оставил целую библиотеку из книг, обученных самообороне. А как поживает Рональд?

Гермиона вздохнула:

- Не уверена. Я не видела Рона уже где-то год. Мы расстались, потому что… потому что ему было трудно видеться со мной.

Директор прищелкнула языком:

- Встреться с ним. Может, это кураторство и замечательная работа, но не стоит из-за него разрывать отношения с Роном. А Гарри как? На вашу дружбу это не повлияло?

- Э-э… Я вижу Гарри то тут, то там. Пару раз мы встречались в Косом переулке… без Рона и Джинни. Я… я никогда не думала, что так будет.

- Почему, во имя Мерлина, ты вообще взялась за эту работу? Думаю, самым мудрым решением было бы сдать ТРИТОНы. До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты махнула рукой на свое образование.

Гермиона приложила усилие, чтобы на ее лице не отразилась тревога. Разговор принял совсем не тот оборот, на который она рассчитывала.

- Я должна была. Мы просто оставили его там… Я ему обязана… Хоть так…

Гермиона могла поклясться, что портрет на стене фыркнул, но она не видела, что Снейп возвращался в свою раму.

- Чувство вины – это очень плохо, Гермиона. Когда-то оно уничтожит тебя. Поверь мне, я знала многих, кто совершал подобную ошибку. Среди них и Северус. Ты правда думаешь, что он всегда был таким? Да, в лучшие времена он был просто неприветливым, а в худшие – даже опасным. Но он имел чувство юмора и нескольких друзей. Северус чувствовал вину за смерть Лили, и это съело его заживо. - Минерва остановилась, чтобы хлебнуть чая. – Мне больно говорить об этом, но, может, и хорошо, что Северус умер именно так. Не знаю, что бы он делал после войны.

Гермиона раньше не думала об этом: что Снейп делал бы после войны? Конечно, ему трудно было бы оставаться в Хогвартсе после своего директорства. А из той информации, что она собрала, изучая его записи, выходило, что последнее место, куда он хотел вернуться, – Тупик Прядильщиков. Что бы он делал?

Обе сидели в глубоких раздумьях, потягивая чай. Молчание нарушила Гермиона:

- На самом деле я хотела расспросить вас о кое-чем, что вычитала в одной из книг директора. О хроноворотах.

- Не знала, что ты все еще интересуешься хроноворотами.

- Мой опыт на третьем курсе… меня всегда это интересовало. - Она замолчала, надеясь, что директор заглотила приманку.

- И что же ты читала, дорогая?

- Вы когда-нибудь слышали, чтобы хроновороты перемещали людей в будущее?

Директриса изумленно посмотрела на Гермиону. Похоже, это было за гранью фантастики, как и думала Гермиона.

- На самом деле слышала. Был слух, что Волдеморт работал над таким во время Первой войны, но никто его не видел. Конечно, в Отделе Тайн не было подобных и до уничтожения всех хроноворотов. - Она многозначительно посмотрела на Гермиону, и та слегка покраснела, вспомнив свой вклад в это дело. - Это невозможно, всего лишь теория. Такого не удалось создать. А в какой книге ты это нашла?

- Э-э, не помню, то есть… - Гермиона запнулась, еще раз услышав фырканье из пустой рамы.

Директор бросила на собеседницу взгляд, дававший понять, что она не верит ни одному ее слову.

- Тебе придется поделиться со мной всем, что помнишь. Я хотела бы это увидеть.

- Конечно, - Гермионе срочно нужно было сменить тему. – А что готовится к предстоящему учебному году?

Макгогалл начала рассказывать о планах по ремонту школы и Сортировочной шляпе, которую нужно заштопать. Гермиона погрузилась в свои мысли, улыбаясь и кивая, когда директор делала паузы. Минерва заметила, что есть возможность открыть начальную школу для совсем маленьких волшебников. Гермионе очень не хотелось ее прерывать, но подходило время снова открывать музей.

- Простите, директор, но мне действительно уже нужно уходить. Музей открывается после перерыва, через пятнадцать минут.

Макгонагалл подвела Гермиону к двери и крепко обняла.

- Гермиона, пожалуйста, не будь чужой. Нам очень не хватает тебя в замке, - Минерва смягчила резкий тон ласковой улыбкой.

- Обещаю.

Пожав на прощание руку, Гермиона вышла из кабинета и спустилась по лестнице, погруженная в мысли. Было так много того, чего она не знала, огромное количество вопросов осталось без ответа. Она начала мысленно создавать список, что нужно узнать в ближайшее время. Во-первых, было ли кровотечение обычным побочным эффектом путешествия во времени на большой срок? Какое же будет счастье, если это – всего лишь случайность. Далее – нужно изучить хроноворот и узнать, отправляет ли он в прошлое. Или придется как-нибудь найти другой. Она была уверена, что вся причина в материале: этот - серебряный, а не золотой. Гермиона надеялась, что книги Снейпа помогут.

Шагая по лужайке возле Хогвартса, она попыталась сосредоточиться. Если Снейпу удалось сбежать с чердака, можно только представить, какой бедлам он сотворил в доме. Хорошо, что она хотя бы сделала бутерброды. Мерлин знает, каким бы злым стал ее пленник, проголодавшись.

Гермиона аппарировала в Тупик Прядильщиков и на этот раз очутилась просто в доме. Она могла проходить сквозь чары, которые удерживали Снейпа внутри.

Гермиона осторожно бродила по дому. Все выглядело как обычно. Хоменум Ревелио показало, что Снейп все еще на чердаке. Гермиона обрадовалась, что заклинания не подвели ее, и начала открывать музей.


	5. Глава 5 Не поднимай глаз

Глава 5. Не поднимай глаз

Северус зарычал, когда Гермиона покинула чердак. Да как она посмела использовать на нем одно из его собственных заклинаний! Если это адское жужжание будет продолжаться весь день, ей не придется беспокоиться о своей безопасности. Он не навредит, потому что сойдет с ума задолго до ее возвращения.

Северус выпрямился и покосился на еду: все, что он любит. Откуда она знает, что ему нравится? Тост – подгоревший, бекон – удобножевательный, чай с молоком и сахаром, фасоль, бобы, кровяная колбаса и помидоры – все здесь. Будущий он и эта девушка - близки? В своем времени Северус не мог знать ее, и не мог припомнить ни одной семьи волшебников с фамилией Грейнджер. Похоже, грязнокровка. Сумасшедшая вселенная насылает грязнокровок, чтобы мучить его.

То, как Грейнджер с ним обращалась, нельзя было назвать пыткой – она оставила завтрак и даже обед. И развлечения. Это обещало довольно сносный день, несмотря на его статус заложника. Если бы не мощное муффлиато, а с ним и непрерывное жужжание.

Северус понюхал еду - нос не уловил ничего опасного. Конечно, она могла подсыпать отравы без запаха, но сейчас выбор был невелик: смерть от голода, от отравления или от рук Хозяина, если не выполнить задание. И только одна обещала полный желудок. Тогда почему нет?

Еда была на удивление хороша, возможно, потому, что Северус не ел весь день. Чашку тюремщица заколдовала самонаполняющими чарами, а значит, он сможет весь день наслаждаться горячим чаем. Поставив чашку, Северус загорелся идеей найти брешь в приготовлениях Грейнджер. Она должна была оставить что-то с датой. Поскольку книги она упоминала, к ним он обратится в конце поисков.

Он начал с ванной, проверяя этикетки на зельях и косметике. Она не оставила названий брендов, только безликие надписи «шампунь», «кондиционер», «перечное зелье». Каждое снадобье в этой комнате было известно Северусу. От разочарования он начал вытаскивать ящички и рыться в них, в надежде найти подтверждение тому, что хроноворот сработал правильно.

Ванная не скрывала никаких тайн, и вскоре Северус переместился к платяному шкафу. Может, остались этикетки или еще что-то… Конечно, все ярлыки исчезли. Она хорошо поработала.

Он вернулся в спальню и начал обшаривать мебель. Никаких отметок на лампах, бирок на матрасах. В ящичке ее тумбочки он нашел бутылочку «лосьон», тюбик «лубрикант» и вибратор. Северус ухмыльнулся: возможно, он не найдет ответов на свои вопросы, но во время поисков узнает побольше об этой женщине. Одна зубная щетка, одна расческа, вибратор… Гермиона Грейнджер точно одинока.

Книги на прикроватном столике могли вызвать только улыбку – магловское фэнтези и любовные романы издательства Harlequin. А казалась такой умной… Заклинания маскировки указывали на неслабый интеллект, но литературный вкус этой дамы определенно навевает тоску. И Северус задумался, читала ли мисс Грейнджер любовные романы в компании с вибратором…

Самое время перемещаться в гостиную. Поскольку в ванной и спальне он ничего не нашел, весьма сомнительно, что здесь может прятаться что-то, связанное со временем. Но узнать побольше о своей похитительнице все же весьма полезно. Может, обнаружится брешь в ее непробиваемой броне и поможет ему освободиться.

Какая уютная гостиная… Как обещала Грейнджер, там Северуса ждали полотенца и бутерброды. Он жевал хрустящий хлеб, осматривая комнату. Грейнджер сказала правду: большинство из этих книг его и, как ни странно, они в идеальном состоянии. Кто бы ни была эта женщина, она с почтением относилась к его вещам. Но почему столько книг здесь, а не с ним, в Хогсмиде? Он заменил их более новыми изданиями? Это совершенно не похоже на него, ведь заметки на полях не имеют цены. Или будущий «мистер Снейп» с этой несносной дамочкой ближе, чем он предполагал… Возможно, они встречаются? Если он попал на два десятка лет вперед, она примерно на двадцать лет младше его. А ты молодец, старина Северус! Ловелас!

Снейп не понимал, что будущий он увидел в Грейнджер. Судя по их утреннему разговору, она – властная крошка, а это именно то, что в женщинах его обычно не привлекало.

Какие могли быть отношения? Она очень ясно продемонстрировала, что воевали они на разных сторонах. Северус почти не сомневался, что Грейнджер – грязнокровка. В будущем он перейдет на сторону света? Снейп не мог представить себе развития событий, при котором это возможно. И для чего? Нет, наверное, они не встречаются. Но почему у нее столько его книг?

Скоро два часа, но Грейнджер не было. Северус осознал, что она не сказала, когда именно вернется. «Под вечер» - довольно растяжимое понятие. Интересно, сколько еще придется сидеть здесь в одиночку. Жужжание сводило с ума.

В углу гостиной Северус нашел крутящуюся полку для пластинок – прекрасную вещь, которую приобрел в прошлом году… в прошлом году своего времени. Черт! Даже техника здесь «винтажная». Он перелистал ее винилы: Black Sabbath, The Beatles, The Stones. А у нее неплохой вкус. Вытащив альбом «Who's Next» группы The Who, он поставил пластинку на проигрыватель и уселся на диване с обложкой в руке. Единственное, что у них с отцом было общего, - этот чертов альбом. Северус похлопал по обложке и обернул ее. В правом нижем углу нетвердой рукой одиннадцатилетнего мальчика шариковой ручкой было нацарапано: «Собственность Принца-полукровки».

Он зарычал. Откуда у нее все это? Книги – это книги, если что-то случиться, их можно заменить. Но в том, что будущий он отдал альбом The Who, было что-то неправильное.

«Baba O'Riley» вокруг звучала громче, а голос Пита Таунсенда будто настигал его. Песня приближалась к своему неминуемому окончанию. Северус подошел к проигрывателю. Пару минут блаженства стерло неприятное ощущение – что-то не так. У Гермионы Грейнджер не должно быть этого альбома. Это слишком… личное.

Ужас поглотил Северуса. Он умер? Все настолько плохо? Он погиб в бою? Или, быть может, Мастер убил его, разорвав на куски, как бедного Блэка? Регулус – единственный чистокровный в их компании, который никогда не относился к Снейпу как ко второму сорту из-за полукровного происхождении. Можно говорить что угодно о семействе Блэков, но Регулус действительно был неплохим парнем.

Северус никогда не забудет день, когда погиб Регулус… Едва узнаваемое тело… опухшее, разбитое лицо. Его опознали по длинным черным волосам и фамильному кольцу Блэков. Темный Лорд дал понять, что подобное произойдет с каждым, кто рискнет ослушаться. Лицо Повелителя было бесстрастным, когда его палочка рассекла воздух – магия ударила в тело несчастного Регулуса. Кровь хлестала, забрызгивая обувь собравшихся пожирателей. Позже Северус сжег те ботинки.

Эта девушка причастна к его смерти? Он снова влюбился в грязнокровку? И все закончилось тем, что она как-то повлияла на его смерть?

Северусу хотелось крушить, ломать, взрывать все вокруг своей волшебной палочкой. Которой у него, конечно, нет. Казалось, будто его правая рука отрезана – все равно бесполезная без своего магического придатка.

Северус бродил по чердаку в поисках чего-то мелкого и бьющегося. Он не решался уничтожать что-то свое, но не имел ни малейшего понятия, что Грейнджер с ним сделает, если он покуситься на ее имущество. А она, кажется, сильная ведьма.

Разочарование нарастало. Северус начал с малого – швырял небьющееся: полотенца, подушку, на которой спал этой ночью. Не помогло.

Он кричал: сердитый рык отдавался от стен. Северус метался, пытаясь открыть окна, защищенные склеивающими и обжигающими чарами. Ни одна рама не поддалась, а на руках остались быстро исчезающие ожоги. Северус бросился к лестнице и навалился всем телом, но сдвинуть не получилось. Он заглянул в камин, надеясь как-нибудь выбраться через дымоход, но на лицо посыпалась зачарованная зола, ослепляя. Слезы навернулись на глаза.

Северус упал на диван, сжимая голову руками. Что делать? Уйти он не может – это яснее ясного. Скорее всего он не справится с заданием и тем самым подпишет матери смертный приговор, и сам тоже умрет или будет убит. Разочарование душило, в ушах жужжало. Если он не сделает хоть что-то, закричит. Снова.

Схватив полотенце, Северус пошел в ванную. Он хорошенько осмотрел лицо – в саже и крови, которая вчера все никак не останавливалась. Слезы оставили дорожки на грязных щеках – белое на черном. Да он похож на чумазого сумасшедшего менестреля! Северус покосился на свое отражение, кривясь, будто от боли.

Северус вошел в душ и включил воду на полную мощность. Шагнув под горячий поток, поднял голову, позволяя живительной влаге смыть сажу с лица. Частицы попадали в глаза и жгли, но вода освежала. Раны, оставшиеся после пыток Хозяина, покалывало под горячим душем, но это неприятное ощущение быстро улетучилось.

На полочке Северус нашел две бутылочки «Шампуня»: розоватую и прозрачную. Он решил, что девчачий цвет не для него и ухмыльнулся – а ведьма хороша, действительно хороша. Не оставила ему ничегошеньки, что могло подсказать хотя бы год. Но оставила достаточно личных вещей, чтобы он мог легко выбить ее из колеи. Когда же она, наконец, вернется.

Северус сжал бутылочку в ладони и начал намыливать голову. Успокаивающий шампунь с легким ментоловым запахом. Кожу немного покалывало. Но по крайней мере не фруктовый… Северус схватил мыло – большое и зеленое, с нацарапанными сверху буквами «мыло». Он поднес кусок к носу и принюхался – Palmolive. Это, видимо, осталось неизменным. Он возил куском по телу, стирая остатки сажи, приклеившейся к груди.

Северус дошел до Темной Метки и остановился. Она казалась тусклее, чем обычно, не насыщенно черная, а как-то ближе к серому. Он подставил левую руку под струю, чтобы смыть мыло, а потом сполоснул и правую. И прижал указательный и средний палец к Метке, чтобы установить связь с Повелителем. Конечно, если бы он успешно выполнил задание, Темный Лорд ожидал бы этого контакта.

Ничего. Постоянное присутствие, что-то похожее на покалывание, словно за тобой наблюдают недобрым взглядом исподтишка, - пропало. Связь с Хозяином разорвана. Что-то не так. Это путешествие как-то повлияло на Темную Метку, и она больше не может соединять с Повелителем. Темный Лорду умер?

Снейп прислонился к стенке: вокруг него медленно рушился мир. И только одно было ясно… Гермионе Грейнджер придется ответить на много вопросов, когда она вернется.

Жужжание наводнило его мысли, будто помехи на старом транзисторном радио. Когда Северус был совсем ребенком, его отец хранил одно такое на чердаке. Интересно, осталось ли оно здесь. Но, если она убрала все с датами, очень сомнительно, что оставила какое-то средство связи с внешним миром.

Вода, льющаяся из кранов, за секунды менялась с горячей до ледяной. Похоже, он не зафиксировал нагреватель. Без палочки Северус не мог подогреть воду. Он выключил душ и стоял неподвижно, позволяя каплям медленно стекать по телу. Потом протянул рук и схватил полотенце, которое она ему оставила, и вытирал волосы, пока они не стали просто влажными. Обернув полотенцем бедра, Северус вернулся в спальню.

Он подошел к зеркалу в полный рост и пристально осмотрел себя. Синяки уже не были так заметны. Северус развернулся и оглядел спину насколько мог – он выглядел значительно лучше, чем «вчера» утром. Добби действительно замечательный малый.

Северус бросил взгляд на часы: три. Она может вернуться в любую минуту – сейчас или через несколько часов. «Под вечер» – сказала она. Что это может значить?

Он забросил полотенце в ванную, лукаво улыбнувшись, когда оно распласталось на полу бесформенной тряпкой.

_Она – женщина. Подари ей возможность почувствовать все прелести жизни с мужчиной – разбрасывай вещи._

В гостиной он нашел мантию, футболку и хлопковые пижамные штаны со шнурком в поясе.

_Похоже, она хочет, чтобы мне было уютно в плену. Хорошо… _

Натянув штаны, он туго завязал шнурок на штанах, а футболку и мантию скатал в валик и бросил через комнату.

- Хорошо, я создам себе уют. Без футболки, носков, совести, без… Мерлин, откуда, черт подери, она знает, что я предпочитаю ходить без белья? – Северус понимал, что говорить сам с собой – первый признак надвигающегося безумия, но сейчас его ничего не заботило. Это отвлекало от жужжания… и тишины. Удивительно, как эти две совершенно противоположные вещи могут существовать одновременно.

Северус был не в духе. Очень не в духе. Он плюхнулся на диван и увидел, что тюремщица оставила чемоданчик на стуле напротив. Снейп схватил его, надеясь, что она упустила что-то в его содержимом.

Одежда, деньги, снадобья и набор зельевара пропали. Она явно не хотела, чтобы у него была возможность создать что-либо, способное навредить ему или ей, и чтобы он далеко ушел, если сумеет убежать. Оставила только еду, туалетные принадлежности (никакой бритвы, конечно), сигареты, виски и презервативы.

- О, мисс Грейнджер, надеемся на полуночный жаркий секс? – Северуса насмешила собственная распущенность. Черт, а это помогло бы не сойти с ума. – А вот оставить мне виски – очень большая ошибка, Грейнджер. Преогромнейшая.

Он откупорил бутылку и сделал хороший глоток. Поставив виски на журнальный столик, поднес сигарету ко рту и весьма удивился, что щелчка пальцами хватило, чтобы зажечь ее. Он медленно затянулся и задержал дым в горле и легких, а потом выпустил через нос и рот.

- Мерлин, как хорошо… Интересно, насколько ее взбесят пепел и окурки по всему дому.

Он курил, с наслаждением смакуя дым, и останавливался каждые несколько затяжек, чтобы хлебнуть из бутылки. Почти достигнув нирваны, он вытащил с полки какой-то магловский роман. Северус никогда не признался бы, но некоторые вещи из мира своего отца он даже любил, среди них - бессмысленные книги. На самом деле Северус не понимал, что читает, но книжка в сочетании сигаретой и бутылкой помогала убивать время.

Он зажег новую сигарету от предыдущей и вдавил окурок в журнальный столик. Северусу нравился едва слышный звук шипящего древесного лака – вместе с жужжанием в ушах он создавал почти симфонию. Снейп постепенно допился до состояния, когда надоедливый звук почти исчез. Внезапно он услышал шум в другом конце комнаты и увидел, что лестница опускается.

Слегка растрепанная Гермиона Грейнджер с палочкой наготове появилась на чердаке, в другой руке она держала свертки с продуктами. К ее возвращению Снейп прилично набрался. Его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке.

- Мисс Грейнджер, изволили вернуться ко мне? – он, голый по пояс, развалился на диване, закинув руку за голову. Северус указал на Гермиону сигаретой. – Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. Мой чердак чувствовал себя очень одиноко без вас.

Гермиона вернула лестницу на место и быстро закрыла выход охранными заклинаниями. Она подошла к Снейпу и неуверенно села на стул напротив. Северус наблюдал, как она время от времени поглядывает на его руку.

- Ох, мисс Грейнджер, успокойтесь. Я не буду на вас нападать, я же джентльмен! И ведь именно вы приносите пищу в наш дом. Как я могу навредить женщине, которая сохраняет мне жизнь…

Он потянулся, напугав Гермиону, и схватил пакеты с едой.

- Итак, что вы мне принесли? - Он запустил руки в пакеты, шаря в газетной бумаге и фольге. – Рыбу с чипсами? Из «Коттеджа»? Откуда вы знаете, что мы с мамой заходили туда, пока отец был на работе?

Он вел себя как ребенок, пытающийся как можно скорее открыть рождественские подарки.

– Я годами не ел этой вкуснятины! Сигаретку? – спросил Северус, протягивая Гермионе полупустую пачку, уверенным жестом вытряхивая одну сигарету.

- Спасибо, Снейп, я не курю. – Она заметила немаленькую кучку окурков на столике, а также пропаленные пятна рядом и поморщилась.

Северус только ухмыльнулся.

- Все по-честному. Пиво принесли, милая?

Гермиона покачала головой.

- Нет? Ну, тогда попробуем виски к этому блюду. - Он забросил несколько чипсов в рот и вытер жирные ладони в штаны.

- Как прошел ваш день?

Северус поднял брови: что за глупый вопрос? Грейнджер должна беситься, а не оставаться спокойной.

- Мой день? Давайте посмотрим: я съел завтрак, что вы мне оставили. Он оказался даже вкусным. Кстати, тост очень правильно подгорел.

Северус замолчал, вытащил из пачки сигарету и, закурив, продолжил перечислять события своего длинного дня.

- Затем я бродил по нашими владениями. Я говорю нашими, потому что у вас полно того, что вы иметь не должны, мисс Грейнджер. С этим мы разберемся попозже. Сначала я направился в вашу ванную – прекрасно, что Palmolive не изменился за это время. Вы были правы, здесь не осталось ничего, что могло бы подсказать мне, который сейчас год. Когда-нибудь расскажете, какое заклинание вы использовали, чтобы так вышло. Затем я пошел к вашему бельевому шкафу, почти уверенный в том, что дат там никаких не найдется. Вы просили не искать, нужно было послушаться. Но я заскучал… А что мне оставалось делать? Знаете, дорогая, мне понравилась ваша коллекция неглиже. Вы должны устроить для меня дефиле. Потом я пошел в вашу спальню… - Северус задумчиво посмотрел на Гермиону.

Она вздрогнула.

- О да, вам есть от чего вздрагивать, мисс Грейнджер. Угадайте, что я нашел! Лубрикант и вибратор! Расскажете мне, для чего эти штучки, когда я закончу свой отчет, мадам? Или, может, покажете, что и куда? – Он с намеком пошевелил бровями.

Гермиона бросила на него злобный взгляд.

- В гостиной я немного расслабился. Пытался найти уже что-нибудь, способное отвлечь от адского жужжания, которое вы мне любезно оставили. Кстати, вы не могли бы снять заклинание?

Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, и противный звук исчез.

- Милая… О чем я говорил? Ах да, я пытался заглушить жужжание. И угадайте, что я для этого использовал? Музыку. Не просто музыку, - он встал и перемахнул через спинку дивана, чтобы взять альбом The Who, - а мою музыку. Посмотрите сюда.

Он сел обратно и склонился над журнальным столиком, тыкая обложкой ей под нос.

– «Собственность Принца-полукровки», - с каждым словом он постукивал указательным пальцем по альбому. – А знаете, кто это? Это я.

Он прижал пластинку груди и откинулся на спинку дивана.

- И я спросил себя: почему мои самые ценные вещи у Гермионы Грейнджер? Понятное дело, я могу только предполагать, что хроноворот в самом деле отправил меня куда надо… Иначе вы откровенно ответили бы мне на вопрос о времени. Тогда я спросил себя, в каких отношениях могу состоять нынешний я и мисс Грейнджер. Нет, мы с вами не могли встречаться. Думаю, я прав и это где-то 2000 год. Я старше вас примерно на двадцать лет. И какие же отношения у нас могут быть? Я подумал, что вы, возможно, моя дочь, но, к счастью, не увидел ни одной своей черты на вашем лице, поэтому быстро отбросил эту идею.

- Я столкнулся и с другими проблемами. Вот, например, - он отбросил обложку альбома и показал на свою левую руку, – посмотрите. Она серая и тусклая. И знаете, что? Она больше не работает. Я не могу связаться с Ним.

Гермиона задрожала и отвела глаза. Северус упивался видом испуганной девушки.

- Значит, так: я не могу связаться с Мастером, моя Метка померкла, все мои личные вещи у вас. Тут напрашивается только один вывод, Гермиона… Как давно я мертв?


	6. Глава 6 Чаю?

Глава 6. Чаю?

Снейп проницательный, слишком проницательный. А она должна была бы догадаться, что он всего за день найдет самое логичное объяснение ее поведению, а не будет просто сидеть и вынашивать план мести. Гермиона и не подумала скрыть личное. Она слишком зациклилась на том, чтобы спрятать его будущее, и забыла позаботиться о прошлом.

Гермиона видела: Северус понимает, что она тянет время. Ей нужно найти ответ - ответ, который успокоит этого любопытного и нетрезвого мужчину.

- Мертв? Северус Снейп мертв? Как вы вообще можете умереть?! Вы самый выдающийся зельевар из всех мне известных! Спорим, что вы можете закупорить смерть, если пожелаете!

Она едва сдерживала смех, ведь молодой Снейп не имел ни малейшего представления, почему эта фраза так ее забавляет. Был у Гермионы изъян – шутить в самое неподходящее для веселья время. Очевидно, нервное расстройство. Глупо шутить, если никто не понимает, над чем нужно смеяться.

Она видела, как его пропитанные алкоголем мозги пытаются анализировать эти слова, но не находят логики.

- Хорошо, мадам. Тогда объясните, как вам достались все мои вещи, а?

Гермиона готова была ухватиться за любую соломинку. Чтобы выторговать немного времени, она взяла кусочек рыбы.

- Финансовые проблемы. - Северус явно не купился на уловку, и она продолжила: – Да, вы потеряли все деньги и продали дом. Я купила его как есть, с вашими вещами. Вот. Сохранила одежду. А вы перебрались в Хогсмид. - Теперь она уже не могла поддерживать зрительный контакт, но Снейп, казалось, не увидел этого.

Он заметно смутился.

- С моими доходами… как могло такое случиться?

- Вы не рассказывали, а я не спрашивала. Вам нужны были деньги, мне – дом.

- А почему вы живете на чердаке? Здесь же сквозняки. Я избегал его, как чумы.

- Нижние комнаты я сдаю. Мы делим кухню. - Еще одна ложь.

Гермиона вздрогнула, когда Северус вдруг взглянул на нее.

- Если вам хватило денег купить мой дом, зачем вам постояльцы?

Ложь иссякла слишком быстро. Сердце Гермионы колотилось так сильно, будто вот-вот пробьет грудину.

- Как ваша голова? Не чувствуете слабости после кровотечения? – Она молилась, чтобы он заглотил наживку и сменил тему.

- С головой все в порядке. - Он отпил виски и поставил бутылку рядом с диваном. Немного янтарной жидкости осталось на уголке рта, и Северус смахнул ее тыльной стороной ладони. – Думаете, вы такая умная и сумеете отвлечь меня от темы? Почему вам нужны постояльцы?

- Это слишком большой дом для меня одной. Смысл в этом есть…

- Вы забыли, что я вырос здесь. Это не большой дом. Это дерьмовый дом. Почему вы не починили водонагреватель? Эх, плохая вы хозяйка.

Она мысленно улыбнулась, заметив, что акцент у пьяного Снейпа проступает сильнее.

- Ну… каждый, кто здесь живет, владеет магией. Раньше у нас проблем не возникало.

Он скрестил руки и надулся как четырехлетний обиженный ребенок. С каждым движением мускулы на его груди и руках напрягались.

- Мистер Снейп, если вам нетрудно, не могли бы вы надеть рубашку?

- Какого… ради? Мой чердак – долой рубашки. И перестаньте называть меня мистером Снейпом, это имя моего отца. - Он сунул в рот несколько чипсов.

Гермиона улыбнулась: ее папа часто говорил то же самое.

- Вкусно?

Странно обращаться к нему по имени, хотя мысленно она часто называла его Северусом. Но не при жизни. Этот Северус не был ее профессором Снейпом, по крайней мере, пока. И с этим трудно смириться.

Зачерпнув остатки рыбы и картофеля из бумажного пакета, он забросил их в рот, а потом с озорной улыбкой вытер жирные руки о диван.

- Я говорил уже. Мы с мамой все время ели это. Зачем нам есть то, что не нравится? Вам надо быть повнимательнее.

Северус прилег на диван, одну руку вытянул над головой, а другой нырнул под диван за бутылкой виски. Одним глотком он выпил почти все. В бутылке осталось где-то на два пальца. Гермиона не знала, что чувствовать: ужас или удивление. Она втайне надеялась, что скоро он добровольно уснет, позволив ей принять ванну.

- Грейнджер, куда подевались мои манеры? Вы принесли ужин, а я даже выпить не предложил! Виски? – Он протянул ей бутылку.

Решив, что этим заслужит хоть какое-то доверие, Гермиона взяла бутылку и глотнула виски, сколько могла. Едва она выпила, как почувствовала, что тепло растекается по горлу и в желудке.

- Совсем неплохо для маленькой девочки! Можете собой гордиться.

- Насколько я знаю, мы одного возраста. Значит, я такая же маленькая, как и вы.

Он повернулся к ней и сонно открыл глаза.

- Во мне нет ничего маленького, милая, - и захихикал, как школьник.

Гермионе пришлось напомнить себе, что он не так давно вышел из школы. Как и она.

Северус захрапел. Гермиона пошарила на журнальном столике и нашла пробку. Закупорив бутылку, она поставила ее на столешницу, а потом призвала стакан и, наполнив его агуаменти, оставила рядом. Это Снейпу точно понадобится. Также Гермиона призвала ведро и поставила у дивана.

Она тихо прошла в ванную, захватив по пути пижаму. Гермиона убедила себя, что эта одежда намного скромнее обычных сорочек. Взгляды Снейпа давали понять, что ее тело - не то искушение, которое следует выставлять напоказ. Она фыркнула: Гермиона Грейнджер соблазняет Северуса Снейпа. Что за глупость!

В ванной она начала свой обычный ритуал – погрузилась в теплую, душистую, успокаивающую напряженные мышцы воду. День был воистину адским - ни минутки покоя, а ночью поспать не получилось. Гермиона поблагодарила небеса, что Снейп напился до беспамятства.

В ней боролись жалость и самодовольство. Трудно было совместить два образа: героя, память о котором она хранила, и молодого Пожирателя, который мирно похрапывал. Гермиона не могла винить его. Если бы ее отправили в будущее с экспериментальным хроноворотом, который может повести себя как угодно… И если бы потом ее взяли в плен «плохие парни», она, наверное, тоже попыталась бы напиться до беспамятства.

И в то же время она радовалась, что Пожиратель получил по заслугам. Ну, не рядовой Пожиратель, а Снейп. И нужно приложить усилия, чтобы осознать это.

И где-то в глубине души Гермионе хотелось просто установить хроноворот назад, на время, откуда он пришел, и счастливо отправить Снейпа в обратный путь. Но эту мечту подавило чувство вины и стыда. Да как она смеет не сделать для него все возможное… снова… В прошлый раз не помогла ему. Да будь она проклята, если не сделает это сейчас.

Но ведь она уже спасла его в своем времени. Похоже, он доживал свои последние дни в прошлом… Волдеморт наверняка отправил бы его на смерть. А ей надо понять, что делать.

_Но как? Что бы я делала, случись со мной такое?_

Она прижала ладонь ко лбу, в надежде, что бешеный круговорот мыслей замедлится. Идей было немного, но на небольшое исследование хватит. Память о том, что она одна из Золотого трио, не станет универсальным пропуском. Никто не может просто так войти в Отдел Тайн и потребовать документацию о хроноворотах.

Но как с ним общаться? Он терпеть не мог ее Хогвартсе и, возможно, возненавидел именно сейчас, в разгар своей пожирательской карьеры.

_- Сэр, меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер. Поскольку вы появились в моем доме внезапно и без приглашения, вынуждена думать, что вы собирались навредить мне. Я не хочу ранить вас, но, будьте уверены, сделаю это, если вы попытаетесь напасть. Я прошла войну, и вам меня не победить. Ясно?_

Боже… Вот откуда юный Снейп знает ее имя. А юный Снейп вырастет в профессора Снейпа. А когда это профессор забывал вопиющую несправедливость?

А не потому ли он так ужасно относился к ней и ее друзьям? Наверное, причина не в том, что Гарри – сын Джеймса, а в ней. Да, он терроризировал ее из-за того, что она сделала и о чем даже не подозревала. Или сделает. Ведь это было в будущем…

Мысли вышли из-под контроля. Этот поспешный вывод не имел смысла. Ведь она не собиралась вредить Снейпу. Он ненавидел их из-за Джеймса. И только. А ее догадки – глупость. Нужно поспать.

Гермиона вылезла из ванны, почистила зубы и оделась. Сегодня скромнее, чем вчера ночью – футболка и мягкие трикотажные пижамные штаны. Сжав в руке палочку, Гермиона открыла дверь и чуть не закричала, увидев стоящего напротив Снейпа по-прежнему без рубашки.

_Она забыла приклеивающее заклинание._

Он оглядел ее похотливым взглядом.

- Даже не принарядилась для меня. Вчера была такой милой, а что у нас сегодня? Пижамные штаны и футболка? Как пацан какой-то… Или ты вчера кого-то ждала? Потому и оделась так?.. Ты не одинока? И вибратор – обман?

_Пьяный. В стельку. И странно зацикленный на моей интимной жизни._

- Снейп, самое время возвращаться в кровать. - Она медленно приблизилась к нему, не понимая, что он задумал. Но разве мог он что-то спрятать в этом одеянии?

- Собираешься уложить меня в кроватку? Подоткнуть одеялко? Согреть…

Она скорчила гримасу, когда он выделил последнее предложение. Мерлин, ну и развратник.

- Хорошо, согласен. Но тебе придется снять футболку - на диване футболки запрещены.

Гермиона взяла Северуса под локоть и повела в гостиную.

- Конечно, Северус, но вы должны лечь и закрыть глаза, чтобы не испортить сюрприз! – Гермиона закатила глаза, осознавая, как глупо звучат ее слова, но искренне надеялась, что он не раскроет ее блеф.

- Это сиськи, мадам. Сиськи, которые я видел с близкого расстояния. Сомневаюсь, что сюрприз получится. Но если леди просит, ее надо слушать. - Он грохнулся на диван, лицом на подушку, и Гермиона услышала приглушенный голос: – Видишь? Не смотрю.

Она вытащила из кармана палочку и прошептала приклеивающее заклинание, а за ним последовало легкое оглушающее. Пусть думает, что потерял сознание.

В голове стучало лишь немного тише, чем щебетали птицы на улице. Северус открыл глаза и увидел, что обслюнявил подушку. Он сглотнул и скривился, потому что во рту пересохло. Желудок сжался. Прекрасно – снова похмелье.

Он попытался встать и обнаружил, что снова прилип к дивану. Посмотрел на ведро, сомневаясь, как его использовать – чтобы вырвать или помочиться. У обоих вариантов были свои плюсы и минусы.

Он глянул на часы на камине – шесть утра. Значит, у нее было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы выспаться. Он прижался щекой к подушке, не думая о слюне.

- Грейнджер!

Услышав стон из соседней комнаты, Снейп открыл один глаз. Он разглядывал ее ноги, пока она шла к дивану, и даже не потрудился поднять голову.

- Да?

- Мне нужно пописать. - Северус поднял голову ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть на Гермиону.

Казалось, она еще не удосужилась проснуться. Но выглядела привлекательно даже в этой скромной одежде. Футболка слегка задралась, обнажив пупок с сережкой. Интересно…

- Тогда идите. - Взмахом палочки она сняла приклеивающее заклинание.

Северус не сводил с нее глаз – Гермиона одной рукой крепко держала палочку, нацелив на него, а второй – протирала глаза ото сна.

Он осторожно встал, но это не помогло, потому что голова кружилась, как гороховый суп в походном котелке. Чтобы сохранить равновесие, Северус потянулся и положил руку на плечо Гермионы. Почти проснувшаяся мучительница зарычала и приобняла его, разрешив опереться. Она крепко держала Северуса за талию.

- Мерлином клянусь, в следующий раз я не будут такой доброй, Снейп.

_Уже Снейп? А вчера вечером я был Северусом._

Она втащила его в ванную как раз вовремя - желудок предал Северуса всего через несколько секунд. Снейп упал на колени, и его вырвало прежде, чем он почувствовал боль от удара о пол. Гермиона прижала влажную мочалку к его затылку, и Северус вздрогнул: _почему она такая добрая_?

Желудок, похоже, не осознал, что опустел, и отозвался спазмом. Северус оперся спиной на ванну и хлопнул себя по рту тыльной стороной ладони. И прикрыл веки, потому что свет резал глаза. Северус услышал, как в туалете спустили воду.

- Пожалуйста, выпейте.

Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел флакон с синим зельем.

- Похмельное?

Гермиона кивнула.

- Я понимаю, почему вчера вечером вам хотелось напиться. Но сегодня не нужно страдать, выпейте. Только пообещайте, что не будете делать этого снова. Мне и так нелегко оттого, что вы здесь, даже если не нужно промывать вам желудок.

Северус принял флакон, благодаря Мерлина за то, что его тюремщица имела некоторые таланты к зельеварению. Либо знала хорошего мастера.

- Хотите поговорить?

_Ты что, издеваешься?! _

- О чем?

- Э-э… вы столько пережили за последние дни. И я подумала, может, вам нужно выговориться. То есть, в некотором смысле… я вас хорошо знаю… то есть, вашу роль в моей жизни. Трудно примириться, что вас двое.

_Примириться? В будущем я настолько другой?_

- Мы что, друзья?

Она молчала, казалось, подыскивая правильные слова.

- Мы не могли быть близки… но вы были частью моей повседневной жизни многие годы. Я всегда вас уважала.

Северус скорчил гримасу: никто его не уважал. Это было одной из причин, почему он принял Метку – надежда получить хоть какое-то уважение

- Если мне будет нужно поговорить, я вам скажу. - Северус вглядывался в ее лицо, надеясь увидеть какой-то знак, хоть что-нибудь.

Гермиона выглядела грустной и расстроенной.

- Мне нужно приготовить вам завтрак и собраться на работу. Вы справитесь?

- Я в норме. И если узник может сделать заказ, тогда чай и тост. Не уверен, что мой желудок примет что-то большее.

- Думаю, я могу это организовать. - Она улыбнулась и вышла.

О чем он думал, когда пил так много вчера? Если он надеется убежать и завершить миссию для Темного Лорда, нужно быть трезвым, а не мучиться похмельем.

Всего один день плена - и Северус поступил как полный идиот. Нужно собраться.

Северус не мог понять, что воняло хуже: остаточный запах рвоты в ванной или похмельные испарения от него самого. Понадеявшись, что Грейнджер понадобится немного больше времени для приготовления завтрака, он разделся и встал под душ.

Он смывал остатки мыла, когда услышал шум в гостиной. Повернув кран, Северус отодвинул занавеску и встал на коврик. Пар от душа дымкой струился в воздухе и закрывал обзор. Когда он рассеялся, Северус увидел, что Гермиона стоит у двери с кружкой в руке. Чай пах чем-то похожим на мяту и лакрицу - наверное, что-то от желудка.

Ее глаза удивленно расширились. Гермиона явно не ожидала, что Снейп пойдет в душ и будет стоять перед ней совершенно голым. Северус подумал, что никто не должен чувствовать неудобства на собственном чердаке, и потянулся, а потом медленно повернулся.

- Нравится видок, Грейджер?

Писк – лучше и не опишешь звук, который она выдала.

- Япринеславамчай! - выпалила Гермиона.

Северус заинтересовано наблюдал, как она аккуратно поставила чашку на уголок раковины, а потом поспешила прочь, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Северус захохотал. Еще никогда он не чувствовал такого превосходства, будучи голым, и, конечно, не перед женщинами. Но она так забавно дергалась, а Северусу всегда нравилось кого-то смущать.

Он вытащил полотенце с полки и смахнул остатки воды с волос. Обвязав бедра, Северус поднес кружку к носу. Ну, конечно: солодка, мята и щепотка сахара, чтобы улучшить вкус, – все необходимое, чтобы заставить повиноваться мятежный желудок. С кружкой в руке он вышел из ванной, собираясь поискать одежду. Гермиона ждала его с джинсами и джемпером.

- Сожалею, что ворвалась к вам в душ. Я не слышала шума воды. - Она протянула ему сверток, избегая смотреть в глаза.

Северус потянулся за одеждой и на миг застыл, чтобы Гермиона взглянула на него.

И она посмотрела.

- Что? Что такое?

_Да, это так, просто…_

- Мадам, вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

- Да? – Она выглядела растерянной. – Простите. А что за вопрос?

Северус навис над Гермионой, надеясь, что с его мокрых волос капает на нее.

- Понравился ли вам вид. Кажется, вы не все разглядели, потому что бросились наутек.

Она фыркнула и собралась было что-то сказать, но никак не могла выбрать чего-то особенно обидного. Северус едва скрыл ухмылку, когда Гермиона выпалила: «Отвалите, Снейп!», а потом промчалась мимо него и закрылась в ванной.

Северус пошел в гостиную, чтобы надеть джинсы и мягкий шерстяной свитер. Водрузив кружку на стол, он заметил тарелку с тостом, оставленную Грейнджер. Когда он развернул штаны, из них выпала пара шерстяных носков. Северус наклонился, чтобы поднять их, и узнал рисунок. Бабушка Снейп вязала для него такие, когда еще была жива.

Почему у этой кучеряшки есть столь важные вещи? Можно спросить ее, но, наверное, она снова уйдет от ответа. Он мысленно вернулся к разговору прошлой ночью. Он не был настолько пьян, чтобы не помнить, как они обсуждали потерю его«недвижимости», если этот дом можно называть таким громким словом. Как его дела могли пойти настолько плохо, чтобы продать жилье, как есть, со всеми вещами?

Никак. Она явно что-то скрывает, какую-то огромную тайну. И он не будет хорошим Пожирателем, если не выяснит.

Вода в душе включена, значит, некоторое время Гермионы не будет. Северус оделся и, сев на диван, потянулся за тостом, раздумывая над планом побега. Он не услышал, когда вода выключилась, и удивился, увидев Гермиону в ее вчерашней пижаме.

Она ничего не сказала, даже не посмотрела на него, а прошла к платяному шкафу, вытащила что-то подходящее для работы и снова скрылась в ванной.

Все еще чувствуя некоторую слабость, Северус глотнул чая и откинулся на спинку дивана. Глаза непроизвольно закрылись.

Из дремоты его вырвал тихий голос. Грейнджер склонилась над ним:

- С вами все в порядке? Или, может, еще зелья?

Он мысленно оценил свои похмельные увечья и решил, что справится.

- Все хорошо.

- Я поставила там миску супа, зачарованную постоянно оставаться теплой, и тарелку, которая будет наполняться бутербродами. Увидимся позже, вечером. Надеюсь, до того времени я пойму, что с вами делать.

Он собирался что-то ответить, но она уже отвернулась и спустилась по лестнице, сжимая палочку в руке.

Она не использовала муффлиато. Северус перевернулся, чтобы отоспаться, пока похмелье не пройдет.


	7. Глава 7 Стокгольм

Глава 7. Стокгольм

Гермиона взяла законный отпуск. Вообще-то отпуск полагался раз в год, но она никогда им не пользовалась, потому что жила с ошибочным убеждением: сохранить память о Снейпе нужнее, чем уделить немного времени себе. И вот впервые ее ничего не останавливало от закрытия музея. Живой Снейп важнее Снейпа мертвого.

Она направилась в его кабинет и начала снимать с полок книги, которые могли хоть как-то объяснить, что делать с Северусом. Больше всего ее беспокоило кровотечение. Гермиона видела уже достаточно крови, вытекающей из Снейпа, и больше не нуждалась в столь жутком зрелище. Но на этот раз кровь хотя бы красная, здоровая, без серебристых сгустков воспоминаний и яда.

Той ночью, когда он появился у нее на чердаке, это было так похоже на ужасную сцену в Визжащей хижине. Кровь… кровь… А что если его мозг будет поврежден? Что если в следующее перемещение возникнет не только носовое кровотечение? А разорвется какая-нибудь аневризма?

_"Успокойся, Грейнджер. Не возникнет у него аневризма только потому, что ты не выяснила…"_

Размышления о тонкостях цикличного и линейного времени вызвали лишь головную боль. Гермиона притащила книги на кухонный стол, приготовила себе чай и засела за исследование, прихватив блокнот.

К вечеру Гермиона и в исследованиях не продвинулась, и не поела. За весь день она не слышала ни звука с чердака, и, если так, чарами можно гордиться. В большинстве книг упоминалось, что магическая академия изучала путешествия в будущее во времена первой войны с Волдемортом, но это были лишь теории. Теории, согласно которым кто-либо, использовавший хроноворот, должен сам найти способ вернуться в настоящее.

Гермиона очень расстроилась, что не нашла ничего полезного.

Она встала и направилась к входной двери, чтобы сходить за едой. Если Снейп останется у нее на чердаке еще немного, нужно учиться готовить. Гермиона прошла мимо зеркала и, мельком глянув в него, рассмеялась. На щеке красовалась черная чернильная клякса, несколько огрызков перьев держали волосы в пучке. Хорошо, что не закрепила кудри палочкой.

Желудок громко заурчал, и Гермиона улыбнулась, подумав о том, что некоторые привычки не меняются: сначала книги - потом еда. Но сегодня она осчастливит Снейпа карри.

Следующий день почти не отличался от предыдущего. Гермиона села за стол, совершенно не понимая, что делать дальше. Целое утро она копалась дневниках Снейпа, надеясь, что хоть какая-то заметка прольет свет на эти события. Северус часто шифровал свои записи, и, возможно, она пропустила упоминание о путешествии или не поняла, о чем он говорит. Но о его пребывании в будущем или о себе так ничего и не нашла. Совсем.

Гермиона знала, что и в хогвартской библиотеке ответа нет. Все книги, которые могли бы ей помочь, спрятали, запретили или украли. А как с фолиантами о хоркруксах ей вряд ли повезет. Сотворить столь мощное акцио, чтобы призвать их издалека, она не могла.

Признавать не хотелось, но, видимо, все же придется наведаться на площадь Гриммо.

Она аппарировала сразу в библиотеку, понадеявшись, что днем там никого не будет. Но сегодня удача отвернулась от нее. Человек, лежащий на диване, резко вскочил и открыл глаза.

- Гермиона! – Рон сначала удивился, но потом поджал губы и подозрительно посмотрел на подругу. – Что ты здесь делаешь? – Он сел и рассеянно провел рукой по спутанным после сна волосам.

Гермиона поморщилась: из всех, кто бывает в доме номер двенадцать, она очень надеялась не встретить именно его.

- Да ничего... Пришла одолжить пару книг.

Рон оскалился:

- Книг?! Старых книг сального мерзавца уже мало? Хотя… наверное, ты никогда не любила кого-то больше, чем книги.

Гермиона вздохнула: почему он все усложняет? Ее Рон никогда не скалился. Да его и не должно быть здесь. Напряжение росло.

- Рон, почему ты дома, а не на работе? Заболел?

- Кажется, ты забыла, что я на твои вопросы больше не отвечаю.

Ее плечи поникли.

- Да, наверное. Прости, но мне действительно нужно просмотреть книги Гарри. Только у него может быть то, что мне нужно.

К ее удивлению, черты Рона на миг смягчились, но потом взгляд стал пронзительным.

- Почти все книги в библиотеке Гарри в какой-то степени темные, Миона. Что тебе может тут понадобится? Черт! Сириус даже не заходил сюда. Говорил, что от книг веет злом.

Гермиона не хотела продолжать этот разговор. Если сейчас она упомянет Снейпа, его книги или, не дай бог, то, что юная версия профессора в плену на чердаке, Рон взбесится. Лучше просто прогнать его.

- Я не могу сказать тебе, Рон, но это важно. Пожалуйста, позволь мне взять их.

- Знаешь что, Гермиона… - Его лицо побагровело. – Хорошо. Не посвящай меня в свои планы. Я пытался вести себя хорошо. Нет причины, почему мы не можем остаться друзьями… Только неправда. Если ты собираешься все скрывать от меня… я просто… этого не вынесу.

- Скрывать? Когда я хотела поговорить с тобой, ты меня затыкал. После войны было трудно всем нам, но ты не помог мне прийти в себя. Все, чего я хотела, - чтобы меня выслушали. А ты меня оттолкнул. И ждешь, что я откроюсь? Знаешь, дружба не может быть безответной, Рон.

- Все, чего ты хотела, – говорить о Снейпе! Только о нем и заботилась. Прости, если не пожелал быть второй скрипкой после трупа.

Гермиона не успела ответить на эти несправедливые обвинения – Рон вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

Ошеломленная, Гермиона рухнула в кресло. Как Рону удалось так просто перекрутить все ее слова? Наверное, забота о Снейпе эмоционально истощила ее.

Гермиона произнесла заклинание, которое придумала сама, – и чары заставили корешки книг, повествующих о путешествиях во времени, вспыхнуть красным. Так быстрее. Правда, как модифицировать заклинание, чтобы оно отмечало нужные страницы, Гермиона еще не додумалась. Но это лучше, чем ничего.

Она уменьшила книги и сложила их в карман жилета. В надежде найти Рона и хоть что-то прояснить в их отношениях, Гермиона вышла из комнаты. Но его нигде не было. Она попробовала Хоменум Ревелио.

Ушел.

Слезы выступили на глазах. Она подумала о своем доме и крутанулась на месте.

Невозможно больше оставаться взаперти на чердаке. И от девчонки никакой пользы. Вчера за ужином он пытался разговорить ее, спрашивал о Темном Лорде, войне и ее завершении, о роли самой Грейнджер. Молчала, как партизан, а потом еще и бросила в него Силенцио, убежала в ванную и открыла все краны. Северус был почти уверен, что звук льющейся воды скрывает ярость Грейнджер. Наверное, она швыряет все, что под руку попало, и рычит. Кажется, его вопросы раздражают ее.

Сегодня она явилась позже, чем обычно, с ужином, который очень отличался от уже привычной еды на вынос, - банка консервированного супа и поднос с домашними бутербродами. Северус посмотрел на Гермиону и заметил, что у нее красные глаза. Кто-то заставил ее плакать. И почему-то ему это совсем не понравилось. После размолвки с Лили он отчаянно пытался избегать маглорожденных женщин. Ради своего статуса в рядах Пожирателей и чтобы скрыться от воспоминаний. Но сейчас его сердце сжималось. Как и тогда. Вот дурак.

- Мое общество ужасно настолько, что вы плачете?

Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на него, а потом взорвалась чуть истеричным смехом. Северус удивленно дернулся.

- О небеса, нет конечно! На этот раз к моим слезам вы не имеете никакого отношения. - И захихикала.

Северус не знал, что хуже: что она так расстроилась не из-за него или то, что в прошлом он не раз заставлял ее плакать.

Поставив ужин на стол, Гермиона вытерла глаза рукавом. Сейчас она балансировала на тонкой грани между слезами и смехом.

- Знаете, вы заставили меня плакать. Когда появились здесь. В первую ночь.

Северус скрестил руки на груди и сердито глянул на Гермиону. Она захихикала еще сильнее.

- Что здесь смешного?

Она глубоко вздохнула, чтобы перестать смеяться.

- Вы и представить себе не можете, сколько раз вы вот так скрещивали руки и бросали на меня недовольные взгляды. Думаю, что-то всегда остается неизменным.

Северусу стало жутко интересно, почему она его так часто раздражала. Но он до сих пор он не выяснил ничего, и это начинало надоедать.

- Знаете, Снейп, а вы мой самый забавный узник.

- А у вас были другие? – его глаза сузились.

- Ну да, минут на десять. Этого человека звали Мундугнус Флетчер.

Северус поморщился: он знал Флетчера - вонючего, пронырливого вора, который вечно вертелся возле его любимой аптеки в Лютном переулке. Он столько раз спотыкался о Гнуса, спящего на обочине в лохмотьях, которые именовал одеждой. Да, многие могли сказать, что Северус лучше этого вора.

- Грейнджер, я знаком с Флетчером и благодарен, что вы предпочли меня ему.

Она лучезарно улыбнулась, а Северусу показалось, будто он получил кулаком в живот. Может, это вынужденная близость, или то, что Гермиона невероятно умная, или то, что она пыталась помочь, даже не разделяя его убеждений… но он вдруг обнаружил, что его тянет к Грейнджер. Он видел, как относился к узникам Темный Лорд, и каждый день мысленно благодарил Гермиону за диван, чистую постель, теплую еду, душ. Эх, если бы только у него была палочка, он сразу сбежал бы отсюда. Теоретически он может уйти и без нее, но далеко ли зайдет без возможности аппарировать и защищаться?

А она отказывалась говорить о Темном Лорде и войне. Без информации завершить миссию сложнее, и это сводило Северуса с ума. Что будет, если он убежит? Его убьют, обнаружив метку? Если светлая сторона победила, стал ли он персоной нон грата? Или же развлекается с товарищами в Азкабане?

И жив ли он вообще?

Что-то ткнулось ему руку. Северус встряхнулся и увидел, что Гермиона пытается привлечь его внимание, подсовывая поднос с бутербродами.

- Нет карри? И рыбы с чипсами?

- Заткнитесь. Вы мне и так дорого обходитесь. А бутерброды и суп дешевле.

Северус почувствовал, как уголки его губ приподнимаются.

Они ужинали в мирной тишине. Даже слишком мирной, по мнению Северуса.

Он наблюдал, как она готовится ко сну, наводит порядок – палочка всегда рядом, на ее бедре. Можно даже не пытаться отобрать. Грейнджер не позволит ему приблизиться. А на ночь она приклеит его к этому проклятому дивану, поэтому операция под покровом тьмы тоже отпадает.

- Готовы к заклинанию, Снейп? – Она прервала его размышления.

- Нет, но не думаю, что вас это волнует. Я же узник.

Казалось, Гермиона расстроилась, что он в очередной раз напомнил об этом. Она быстро наложила заклинание, но Северус не почувствовал ничего. Неплохо она справляется со своей палочкой. Вот если бы он использовал подобные чары, Гермионе казалось бы, что диван пытается проглотить ее. Но это неважно. Кого вообще волнуют чары?

Она приглушила свет и залезла на кровать.

- Спокойной ночи. Выспитесь хорошенько. Очень может быть, что завтра я узнаю, как отправить вас домой.

Северус закатил глаза: она говорила это каждый день, и он уже начал терять надежду, что сможет выбраться отсюда… и завершить миссию.

Перевернувшись, он погрузился в беспокойный сон.

_Он видел себя в длинной мантии, застегнутой от шеи до ног. Она выглядела ужасно неудобной. Он бежал по длинному коридору недалеко от башни Рейвенкло, хотя, может, и не там. Не останавливаясь, посмотрел на свои руки и чуть не вскрикнул от ужаса. Это были его руки, но старше, покрытые морщинами и жилистые._

_Руки его отца._

_Он оглянулся, чтобы увидеть своих преследователей. Посмотрев на их лица, он споткнулся. Профессора Макгонагалл, Спраут, Слизнорт и Флитвик выглядели уставшими и старыми, но они глядели на него с такой ненавистью, которой Северус и представить не мог. А рядом – Джеймс Поттер с длинными взъерошенными волосами, щетиной… глупыми очками на носу, линзы которых почти скрывали глаза._

_Зеленые глаза._

_Глаза Лили Эванс. Боже милостивый, у Лили и Поттера будет сын? Вот такой сын… А если придется учить этого мальчика, каждый день смотреть в лицо Джеймса Поттера, но видеть ее глаза? Это уже слишком._

_Рядом с зеленоглазым Поттером стояла девушка, которую Северус не узнавал. __Их тела странно переливались, будто что-то обволакивало, скрывая. __Но глаза были ясно видны._

_Он повернулся и вытащил из кармана палочку. Одним взмахом взорвал стекло и, не совсем понимая, что делает, выпрыгнул в окно. Северус думал, что упадет и погибнет, когда…_

_Ветер подхватил его, и мантия раскрылась, превращая Северуса в самую большую летучую мышь, известную человечеству. Голос Макгонагалл из разбитого окна пронзил тишину. _

_- Трус! ТРУС!_

_Слово, от которого он прятался всю жизнь. Слово, заставляющее сомневаться в себе даже во сне. Северус начал падать. Палочка выскользнула из руки, и он быстро полетел к земле. Последним звуком, который он слышал, был его собственный крик, и…_

Упав на пол, Северус проснулся. Он встряхнулся и понял, что только что скатился с дивана.

Скатился с…

Так вот почему он не почувствовал даже пощипывания от приклеивающего заклинания. Грейджер его обманула, а он поверил! Никудышный из нее тюремщик, да и излишнее милосердие не пойдет ей на пользу.

А у него теперь есть возможность убежать и найти ответы по приказу Господина.

Северус посмотрел на часы – пол одиннадцатого. Недолго спал.

Он подкрался к ее кровати, надеясь, что она оставила палочку на ночном столике. Ну да, конечно… Гермиона лежала на животе, обняв подушку руками. И палочки нигде не было видно.

Черт!

Северус раздумывал, что же делать. Похоже, Грейнджер держит палочку где-то на теле, но тогда найти ее не получится, не разбудив ведьму. Расстроившись, он подошел к лестнице и попытался открыть ее. Собрал всю магическую энергию, чтобы обезвредить охранные заклинания, надеясь, что стихийное детское волшебство подействует.

Задвижка щелкнула, и обычно скрипучие ступеньки тихо опустились. Проход вниз был открыт.

Наконец появятся ответы, которые ему нужны, но Северус не знал, к чему готовиться.

Снейп шел по дому, ожидая, что увидит его обновленным. Но, казалось, ничего не поменялось. Те же самые фотографии и картины. Отвратительный истлевший зеленый ковер все еще пузырился по коридорам.

Двери всех спален были открыты.

_Если здесь есть постояльцы, почему открыты двери?_

Северус вошел в свою детскую и включил лампу. Его комната. Будто он вышел отсюда только вчера. Маленькая кровать на столбиках. Футбольные флажки и результаты СОВ, приклеенные к стене. Фотография Лили. Все здесь, все… будто в святилище.

_Эта Грейнджер настолько больная?_

Рука потянулась к полке, уставленной его детскими вещами, и вдруг Северус почувствовал укол магии. Охранные заклинания. Зачем здесь чары? Он взял с полки деревянную шкатулку, большим пальцем щелкнул задвижку и поднял крышку. Все было так, как он и оставил: кусок пирита, который нашел в детстве, ракушка из единственного семейного путешествия к морю, фильтр от первой выкуренной сигареты.

Закрыв коробку, он постучал кулаком по крышке и провел пальцами по краю. Найдя особенную точку, нажал и вытащил секретное отделение. На его ладонь упал хрупкий четырехлистный клевер – одинокое воспоминание о единственном пикнике с мамой. Она передала ему веточку со словами: «Маленькому Принцу всегда нужна удача». Северус трепетно положил клевер обратно в коробку и поставил ее на полку.

В полном смятении он вышел из детской и на мгновение остановился у комнаты родителей, чтобы убедиться, что там тоже все осталось нетронутым. Мамины вещи на тех же местах, где она их бросила, переезжая. А он ничего не передвигал, когда она ушла.

Он спустился на первый этаж, заранее опасаясь того, что может там найти. Северус чувствовал себя вуайеристом в собственном доме, а это было воистину жуткое ощущение.

Мелкую бытовую технику сменили, но духовка, кухонная плита и холодильник – остались. Нигде ни пятнышка. Северус открыл кладовую – только его любимые продукты.

Она солгала, и он все еще живет здесь? Грейнджер арендует чердак?

Не может быть. Почему его книги и альбомы у нее?

И всему этому есть только одно объяснение.

Нездоровое любопытство вело Северуса в столовую. Горы фолиантов и записи на столе, среди них очень знакомые журналы и что-то новое. Нужно найти палочку, чтобы скопировать все для себя.

Северус включил свет и начал просматривать бумаги. Очевидно, Грейнджер изучала путешествия во времени. Некоторые из книг определенно темные. Интересно, где она их добыла? Северус открыл одну и посмотрел на форзац – на тиснении значилось: «Собственность Р. А. Б.». Регулус? Что, черт возьми, не так с этой Грейнджер? Она собирает вещи, принадлежащие Пожирателям? А его дом стал бриллиантом ее коллекции?

Сердце неистово билось, голова кружилась. Споткнувшись, Северус влетел в гостиную. Тревога нарастала.

Здесь все было в порядке, только некоторые книги исчезли. Книги, которые теперь обитали на чердаке.

Северус заметил еще кое-что новое: дверь у дальней стены, которой раньше не было. Тяжело сглотнув, он двинулся к ней, повернул ручку и вошел в незнакомую комнату. Тусклое освещение вырывало из тьмы газетные вырезки и фотографии на стенах. Завороженный, он прошелся по комнате, едва различая заголовки, но понимая, что все здесь посвящено ему. Почти как в музее.

У дальней стены висела картина, самая большая здесь. Бра освещали почти черный холст. Северус увидел сцепленные в замок кисти и понял, что человек, стоявший спиной к залу, – часть этой черноты. Длинная черная мантия обнажала только ступни, обутые в крепкие сапоги, идеальные для лаборатории. Тонкие черные волосы падали на плечи.

_«Портрет? Но это значит, что я… Нет. Не-е-ет…»_

- Долго же ты собирался, - голос был слишком знакомым, только чуть ниже тембром и слегка хрипловатый.

Человек повернулся, и свет от свечи выхватил из черноты орлиный профиль.

Последняя мысль, которая пронеслась в голове, перед тем как тело грохнулась на пол: по крайней мере на этот раз он не истекает кровью…


	8. Глава 8 Сказка Барда Битла

Глава 8. Сказка Барда Битла...*

Северус очнулся на холодном дощатом полу в незнакомой комнате.

— Просыпайся, мальчишка. Поверь, у нас нет целой ночи.

И воспоминания вернулись: он слышал хрипловатую версию собственного голоса, бродил по своему дому, где все было таким прежним и одновременно другим. А с ними твердое убеждение, что в будущем он фактически… мертв.

— Встань и посмотри на меня.

Он встал и посмотрел на портрет. Его собственное лицо было морщинистым и суровым. Волосы тоньше, чем обычно, а скулы выступали еще сильнее. Объемная мантия не скрывала болезненной худобы старшего. Ужасная одежда — черная с головы до ног, будто бы у священника, высокий воротник. Северусу стало интересно: кто позволил ему выходить в таком облачении из дому?

— Не знаю, почему я думал, что ты доберешься сюда быстрее, чем я. Ведь цикл так не работает.

Северус пожал плечами.

— Ты ждал меня?

Портрет посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— Конечно, ждал. Ты хоть понимаешь, что у меня уже был этот разговор? Что я вглядывался в свое лицо, гадая, что же случилось, что же случится со мной. Я думал, что будет проще всего, если тот, кто знает, просто поделится ответами, но теперь просто нахожу тебя раздражающим.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что находишь раздражающими нас, — Северус хмуро глянул на портретное альтер-эго.

Портрет продолжил, будто и не слышал:

— Палочку найдешь за моей рамой. Возьми ее и создай копию при помощи дублирующего заклинания. Магическая формула — джемениус, дважды взмахнешь и ткнешь. Не напутай. Дубликат положишь за раму. Затем в дальнем углу галереи найдешь копию книги о моей жизни. Автор Рита Скитер. Ты быстро ее прочитаешь. Пропусти те части, которые прожил — пустая трата времени пересматривать хорошо известную тебе историю, рассказанную чужими словами. Как я уже говорил: целой ночи у тебя нет. И только когда закончишь с книгой, я отвечу на все твои вопросы. Понятно?

_«Конечно я понял, ты что, считаешь меня идиотом?» _

Он нашел единственную возможность получить хоть какие-то ответы для Повелителя, поэтому решил послушаться портрета. Он вытащил из-за рамы палочку, куда более потертую, чем его собственная, но еще в приличном состоянии. Повернувшись спиной к портрету, он дважды взмахнул и ткнул. И в руке возникла неплохая копия. Крутанувшись, он бросил свежесозданную палочку на полку и побежал по галерее к сувенирной лавочке.

И был уверен, что слышал, как портрет сказал:

— Нам следует поработать над походкой.

_И что бы это значило?_

Северус легко нашел книгу — на столе их валялась целая куча. Читать в присутствии собственного портрета он не хотел, поэтому вернулся в гостиную и включил свет.

_Снейп и не представлял, что, поделившись со своим Повелителем пророчеством, подпишет смертный приговор женщине, которой дорожил больше всего. Той же осенью его любимая и ее муж погибнут, а их сын отправится в ужасную магловскую семью в Литтл Уингине (чтобы больше узнать об этом смотрите в моей ранее изданной биографии: «Гарри Поттер: Герой или Живущий воспоминаниями»)._

Поттер… Всегда он. Поттер забрал у него лучшего друга детства, девушку, которая умрет из-за проклятого пророчества. Ведь сейчас он здесь именно благодаря этому пророчеству. Конечно, ребенок — теперь уже мужчина, которого Северус послан убить, — сын его заклятого врага. Наверное, Северус должен был удивиться или разозлиться, но он просто оцепенел.

Если книга говорит правду, примирения с Лили не будет. Наверное, детская влюбленность и дружба в сочетании с нормальной подростковой бурей заставляли его думать, что Эванс — самая лучшая девушка на свете. Но со времен последней ссоры они держались друг от друга подальше, и Северус увидел, кем для него на самом деле была Лили: чудесным другом и только.

С нездоровым интересом Снейп продолжил чтение, гадая, что еще может найти.

_Сведения о Снейпе после первого падения Темного Лорда весьма скудны, отчасти из-за того, что Снейп вел затворнический образ жизни и не имел друзей. Кто знает, почему так получилось: из-за его недоброжелательности ко всем и вся или из-за пугающей внешности. А ведь его нельзя назвать непривлекательным мужчиной, но он всегда прятался за занавесом сальных волос и слоями темной одежды, закрываясь от каждого, кто хотел дружить с ним. А еще его приверженность Темному Лорду, несмотря на улики, которые его оправдывают… Никто не был готов доверять Снейпу снова._

_Так что же с ним происходило? Даже ваш бесстрашный репортер столкнулась с трудностями, получая доступ к записям суда против Снейп после первой войны. Словам Альбуса Дамблдора едва ли можно верить (смотрите мою книгу «Жизнь и обманы Альбуса Дамблдора»). Как волшебный мир мог проглотить историю о двойственной натуре Снейпа и его неприкосновенном статусе Шпиона-На-Стороне-Добра, автор никогда не узнает._

Шпион? Шпион?! Для Альбуса Дамблдора? Как, во имя Мерлина, могло случиться, что он закончил жизнь, прислуживая засранцу, который никогда не ценил его в школе? Человека, для которого важнее собственные предубеждения: брак, если отсортирован не в тот дом. Предвзятость Дамблдора стала легендой в гостиной Слизерина. Должно быть, она ошиблась. Дуреху Скитер, наверное, мозги покинули. Северус должен быть двойным агентом Волдеморта. И только так. И как это «первое падение»? Как можно умереть не раз?

Альбус-чертов-Дамблдор? Да вы что!

_На самом деле единственным условно правдоподобным источником понимания душевной конституции Северуса Снейпа можно назвать воспоминания, которые он передал Гарри Поттеру во время битвы за Хогвартс. Судебные протоколы о деле одиозного мастера зелий, снимающие с него обвинения посмертно, — подробный отчет самых эмоциональных мгновений его жизни (для расшифровки воспоминаний смотрите Приложение 3). Они показывают (а вы уже выбирайте, верить или нет) Снейпа, растерзанного виной за то, что продал Повелителю единственного друга детства, и готового на все, чтобы исправить роковую ошибку._

_Меня беспокоит, что вначале он недостаточно жалеет, что примкнул к Темному Лорду. Кажется, он не винит себя за то, что сделал что-то неправильно. Скорее за то, что попался. Из его личных дневников и воспоминаний учеников, бывших у него на попечении в последние годы жизни (Панси Паркинсон, Драко Малфой, и, что удивительно, Гермиона Грейнджер), понятно, что Снейп действительно защищал окружающих, часто ставя под угрозу собственное благополучие._

Северус все больше убеждался, что этот _биографист_ — просто дерьмовый писатель. Книга была частично осознанным потоком сознания, а не историей жизни, рассказанной по порядку. А ведь времени в обрез.

Значит, Грейнджер была его ученицей. Это объясняет оговорку, что они долго знают друг друга.

_Драко Малфой, кажется, был единственным человеком, о ком Снейп заботился в зрелости. Из личных бумаг Альбуса Дамблдора узнаем, что директор принудил зельевара пойти на убийство. Неясно одно: почему великий манипулятор посчитал жизнь Драко Малфоя, сына одного из своих самых ярых критиков, важнее, чем жизнь мастера шпионажа. Снейп показал, что забота ему не чужда, и не только взял на себя ответственность Драко за смерть Дамблдора через нерушимую клятву, но и заменил отца младшему Малфою тем летом._

_Вспоминая то лето, Драко Малфой говорит: «Время в бегах, после того как Снейп убил Дамблдора, единственная причина, почему я вырос относительно нормальным (смеется). Родители никогда не обижали меня, как почему-то считалось, но и поддержки в нашей семье никогда не было. Черт, обо мне больше заботились домовые эльфы, чем люди. Тем летом Снейп много рассказал мне о своем детстве: как видел, что магия его матери атрофируется в удушливом магловском окружении, и что отец относился к жене как к грязи, и как несчастная начала всех сторониться. Что он ненавидел маглов и маглорожденных из-за поведения отца. И только столкнувшись с умными маглорожденными в классе, понял, что жил ошибочным мнением». _

_«Снейпа никогда нельзя было назвать белым и пушистым или своим в доску. Но тем летом, хотя мы и постоянно скрывались, скудно питались, я впервые в жизни спал на полу… и узнал, __что идеалы, __которые мне прививали с детства, не являются необходимой реальностью, а маглорожденные — отнюдь не чума волшебного мира. И что это нормально — рассказывать о своих волнениях и страхах»._

_По мнению автора, Драко Малфой был самым близким для Снейпа, у которого никогда не было сына. И то совместное лето, должно быть, затронуло что-то в его душе, поскольку в последней воле и завещании он оставил все свои гринготтские сбережения младшему Малфою с примечанием «Перестань зависеть во всем от родителей, стань своим собственным». И тот искренне принял совет: на следующий день переехал из поместья и с того времени ведет совершенно немалфоевский образ жизни, работая в некоммерческом секторе._

Северус не представлял себе мира, где настолько заботился бы об отпрыске Малфоя, но записки биографиста бередили душу. Мысль о Люциусе Малфое как о родителе, появлявшаяся каждый раз, когда он видел беременную Нарциссу, вызывала тошноту. Да, Нарцисса Блэк была неплохой девушкой, но ведь тоже происходила из… безумной семейки. Более того, Абрахас Малфой, знаменитый как отец-тиран, и Люциус, который на публике вел себя весьма почтительно, на самом деле были очень жестокими. Северус очень легко представлял себе, что он пойдет по стопам родителя, используя ребенка как достижение своих целей, а не воспитывая чадо в любви и потакая детским капризам. Ведь и Люциус был для Абрахаса залогом, чтобы шантажировать жену.

Злое начало Северуса ликовало, что в любом случаем ему удалось поучаствовать в смерти Альбуса Дамблдора. Директор никогда не поддерживал его в детстве. Он выгородил четырех гриффиндорцев, пытавшихся убить Снейпа!

Слова Малфоя о том, что «маглорожденные – не чума» стояли перед глазами. Северусу, зажатому между двух миров, – жил в магловском и учился в волшебной школе Хогварст - всегда было сложно оставаться частью Пожирательской компании. Дом для него ассоциировался с негативом, отцом и его грубыми выходками. Детские игры с Лили и Петунией приоткрывали занавес, показывали, на что похожа нормальная магловская жизнь. Но Северус обижался на их счастливый мирок. Когда Петуния начала все больше и больше клеймить магию его и своей сестры, а Лили симпатизировать Мародерам, Северусу стало совсем просто списать со счетов маглов и маглорожденных.

Поэтому идеология Темного Лорда против маглорожденных сразу нашла в нем отклик, хотя Снейп знал, что это не совсем правда. Многие из братьев были чистокровными, и, несмотря на равенство Пожирателей, большинство из них не упускало возможности пошутить о его половинчатом статусе, оскверненной родословной. Но Снейп думал, что сможет заслужить уважение даже с таким происхождением. Только после пыток, которым подверг его Темный Лорд всего пару дней назад… кажется, все его намерения — это просто чушь.

Мыслями он возвращался к Регулусу — чистокровность его не сберегла. Если бы сохранение магического наследия без примесей действительно было целью Лорда, Регулус получил бы строгое наказание, а не кровавую смерть. Это напомнило Северусу, что и его жизнь в руках другого человека. Человека, который не будет колебаться, если придется убить. Снейп неосознанно потер левую руку, от воспоминаний о недавних пытках предплечье с меткой пронзила острая боль.

Портрет приказал пропускать историю уже прожитой им жизни, но Северусу нужно было знать, как эта часть описана там. Он перелистнул страницы и продолжил чтение.

_Смерть Регулуса Блэка из-за дезертирства из рядов Пожирателей ранила Северуса Снейпа навсегда. Вполне возможно, что именно тогда он начал пересматривать идеологию Темного Лорда. Иронично, но Блэка убил не Волдеморт. Просмотрев воспоминания, сохранившиеся у Альбуса Дамблдора, узнаем, что Блэк пытался свергнуть Темного Лорда. Он пронюхал о хоркруксах Сами-знаете-кого (для подробного объяснения, что такое хоркруксы, смотрите сноску) и пришел в ярость, когда Волдеморт попытался использовать в своих целях фамильного домового эльфа династии Блэков – Кричера._

_Когда Блэк исчез, Темный Лорд взбесился — последнее, чего ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то из слуг думал, что сможет безнаказанно уйти. И Сами-знаете-кто сделал смерть дезертира последним предупреждением для Пожирателей._

_Страшная казнь Блэка навсегда оставила отпечаток в воспоминаниях Снейпа. Множество страниц своих дневников он посвятил ужасной кровавой смерти близкого друга._

Хоркруксы? Во что вляпался Темный Лорд? У Северуса никогда не было предубеждений по поводу использования темной магии в общем, но хоркруксы – тот уровень темного, с которым он связываться не был готов.

На это он не подписывался. Да и никогда раньше его не пытали до полусмерти. Северусу все еще не давало покоя то, как умер Регулус. Снейп одновременно радовался, что друг не принял настолько ужасной смерти, но и не мог избавиться от непонятного сочувствия несчастному маглу, убитому вместо него. И дело не в кровном статусе. Северус просто надеялся, что смерть Регулуса не была еще хуже.

Читая о себе, Северус заметил повторяющиеся эпитеты: недружелюбный, нелюбимый, одинокий. Если он собирается предать Пожирателей и умрет на войне, эта новая жизнь должна чего-то стоить. Сейчас Северус вряд ли кого-то мог назвать другом, но по крайней мере он был жив и не учил самоуверенных сорванцов под руководством своего самого ненавистного учителя. Темный Лорд мог плохо обращаться с ним, но никогда не принимал сторону других Пожирателей. В этом он был честен – мучил всех с одинаковым остервенением. Волдеморт ждал, пока они будут готовы к принятию метки, чтобы проявить свою суть. Но он был справедлив в своей жестокости.

Северусу нужно было знать, как он умрет. Какой же будет его геройская смерть? Похоже, этот музей в его честь. Но как? Он кого-то спас? Или убил много врагов и пал в самом конце боя? Он не мог умереть как-то обычно. Иначе зачем бы людям проделывать огромный путь в промышленную северную часть Англии только для того, чтобы облапать его вещи. Внезапно на Северуса нахлынула волна благодарности за то, что Грейнджер хранит так много его ценностей на чердаке. Она проявляет к ним достаточное уважение, и там они точно в безопасности.

Он нашел в оглавлении «Снейп Северус — смерть» и перелистнул страницы.

_Смерть Северуса Снейпа остается загадкой для целителей и сторонников теории заговора. Рана от яростного нападения змеи Волдеморта Нагайны, гибрида василиска, наверняка убила бы любого другого человека. Но мы знаем Снейпа как одного из величайших мастеров зелий своей эпохи. Вскрытие выявило остаточные следы противоядия в его организме. Целители считают, что не яд убил Снейпа, а сильная кровопотеря._

_Гарри Поттер, Рональд Уизли и Гермиона Грейнджер – все трое стали свидетелями нападения змеи и признавали, что из-за сильной кровопотери и неподвижности тела, поверили, будто Снейп уже мертв, когда выходили из Визжащей Хижины. На прощание Снейп подарил Поттеру подборку воспоминаний, которые частично помогли Избранному победить Сами-знаете-кого. Многие целители считают, что этот дар и вызвал смерть зельевара. _

_Что подтверждает этот факт, но не объясняется ни одним экспертом из осматривавших его тело, — кровотечение из носа началось несколько позже, чем ушло Трио. В то время как рана на его шее затягивалась (клыки змеи каким-то чудом миновали крупные вены и артерии, разрезав мышцы и другие мягкие ткани), носовое кровотечение вызвало настолько обильную кровопотерю, что принято говорить: Снейп истек кровью._

_Некоторые __считают__, что одновременная утрата стольких воспоминаний (не рекомендуется в одночасье извлекать больше одного) вызвало кровоизлияние, забравшие жизнь Снейпа. Другие целители отметили остатки грамотно залеченного носового кровотечения, не отмеченного в его медицинских картах. Снейп страдал от заболеваний, доселе неизвестных науке? И навлек на себя смерть, отдав воспоминания?_

_Или, как считают еще одни, мастер зелий самостоятельно подвел черту своей жизни, желая геройской смерти? Мундугнус Флетчер заявляет: «Северус Снейп – и умер от укуса змеи? Вы головой ударились? Неа, для такого Снейп очень скользкий тип. Он все обдумал и понял, что его старые кореши умерли или попадут в Азкабан, усекаешь? И какого хрена ему жить? У него и так была не очень веселая жизнь. Уверен, он придумал какое-то отпугивающее зелье для непроходимых тупиц, как мы все в его понимании. И мы позволили ему умереть «естественным способом» и запомниться героем, который погиб, хотя пытался сохранить себя для последующих битв. Снейп всегда был достаточно умным и чокнутым, чтобы придумать именно такой план»._

_Наверное, мы никогда не узнаем, какая из этих теорий правдива, если вообще существует полностью объясняющая смерть Северуса Снейпа. Но это уже неуместно, потому что в истории он останется героем. Смешанная хвалебная речь Гарри Поттера (смотрите приложение 1) описывает Северуса Снейпа совершенно неизвестным для выживших и, весьма вероятно, для тех, кто погиб во время финальной битвы. Его Снейп – незаметный герой, из тех, кому не нужны благодарности и признание, кто действует во время общего блага, которого, автор уверен, Альбус Дамблдор никогда по-настоящему не понимал. Человек, описываемый Поттер, был намного глубже эмоционально, чем версия Снейпа, известная публике. Единственный, кто при жизни знал его так же близко, как Поттер узнал после смерти, — Драко Малфой. Он принял Орден Мерлина первой степени своего наставника на балу первой годовщины._

_Память коротка и непостоянна. Через несколько дней после его смерти поклонники, многие из которых были учениками, когда Снейп при помощи террора управлял школой, начали стекаться в дом его детства, как паломники. Невилл Лонгботтом, сын авроров Фрэнка и Алисы Лонгботтом, неделями раньше возглавивший группу мятежников в Хогвартсе, пришел одним из первых._

_«Мы все ошибались, — говорит Лонгботтом, слезы блестят в его усталых глазах, — ужасно ошибались, как оказалось. Семь лет мы видели строгого, мстительного человека, высмеивающего нас во время учебы в Хогвартсе. Он не был и близко так жесток, как другие учителя-Пожиратели на нашем последнем курсе, но никогда не пытался остановить подчиненных, чтобы не пытали нас. Снейп убил профессора Дамблдора. У нас не было причин доверять ему. Но все же… многие из нас были бы мертвы, изувечены или обезумели, если бы Снейп не делал все, чтобы заставить нас думать, что он на их стороне… Мы не доверяли ему, поэтому никто не подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы раскрыть его двойственность. А если бы это произошло… Не могу даже представить, насколько хуже было бы этот последний год в Хогвартсе. Я просто почувствовал, что нужно прийти к его дому и сказать спасибо, пусть даже он никогда не услышит…»_

Книга выпала из рук и с грохотом приземлилась рядом. Слова учеников, детей тех, кто никогда не проявлял к нему ни малейшей симпатии… в сочетании с ужасным описанием его смерти – слишком, чтобы принять.

Честь. Уважение. Восхищение. Все то, ради чего он вступил в ряды Пожирателей, но так и не получил, принесли ему на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Но для это нужно поменять сторону. И он должен…

_Он должен умереть._

Но стоит ли? В любом случае он не жилец. Черт! Он умрет в любом случае.

Достоинство, престиж, о нем написали книгу! Из прочтенного Северус понял, что получит от жизни все, чего всегда жаждал и никогда не имел. Но для этого нужно принять смерть в тридцать восемь, чтобы наверняка.

Подкатила волна тошноты, и Северус призвал мусорную корзину. Зажав ее коленями, он вспоминал, как вела себя Гермионы, когда он прибыл. Не с самого начала, когда она, понятное дело, запаниковала – увидеть младшую версию того, кто, как она думала, мертв, достаточно, чтобы впасть в ступор. Грейнджер много знала о допросах, шпионаже и как удерживать заложника. И ее заклинания, чтобы держать его в неведении, Северус признавал, были гениальными.

Нет, позже, когда она увидела, как кровь льется из его носа…. Особенно после того, как видела его смерть. Не кровь испугала Гермиону, а что-то ужаснее. И теперь Северус знал, почему ему показалось, будто жизнь вдруг покинула ее. Грейнджер и раньше видела у него сильнейшее кровотечение.

Часы показывали 2:17 ночи, а она ранняя пташка. Книга может подождать, а если он собирается поговорить с портретом, нужно начинать прямо сейчас.

*Автор говорит не о известном барде, а о Рите Скитер, чья анимагическая форма нам всем хорошо известна.(beetle - жук)


	9. Глава 9 Дежавю

Глава 9. Дежавю

— Почему?

Портрет прожег его разочарованным взглядом.

— Почему _что_, несносный мальчишка? Я предполагал, что ты лучше владеешь собственным словарным запасом. Помнится мне, Темный Лорд не жалует косноязычных слуг.

— Почему должно закончиться вот так? Ведь кому-то или чему-то было нужно, чтобы я оказался здесь и сейчас. Расскажи, что я должен знать, чтобы выжить.

— А почему это ты должен выжить? Ты — убийца, Пожиратель! Перед тем как твоя жизнь закончится, мальчишка, ты позволишь невинным детям идти на смерть и умирать. Так почему бы не умереть и тебе?

— Потому что когда это случится, мы еще не будем старыми. Потому что отправляться в будущее и получать все эти знания, чтобы просто умереть, — глупо. Зачем мне стремиться к почестям, которыми я никогда не смогу насладиться? Где смысл?

Каким-то необъяснимым образом человек на портрете увеличился, и Северус мог хорошо разглядеть свое постаревшее лицо.

— Смысл? Смысл в том, ты, идиот, что все, что тебе знакомо и дорого, прекратит свое существование, если ты не исполнишь свой долг. Темная магия поглотит волшебный мир. Темный Лорд победит, и все маглорожденные погибнут. Она умрет.

— Не морочь мне голову, мерзавец. Ты же знаешь, что мы не любили ее в последнее время.

Северус зауважал портрет — тот впечатляюще закатил глаза.

— Не Лили! А гениальная женщина, которая теперь живет на чердаке!

Теперь Северус начал по-настоящему вслушиваться в слова старшего. Гениальная? Обычно сам он комплиментами не разбрасывался. А тут так легко похвалил — удивительно.

— Гениальная? Ты об этой надоедливой заучке?

Портрет просто посмотрел на него. Северус достаточно хорошо себя знал — это выражение означало, что только что он сказал что-то очень неправильное.

— Эта надоедливая — единственная, ради кого ты сможешь дожить до зрелого возраста. Да, в тридцать восемь ты будешь выглядеть, как Николас Фламель… Но тебе лучше сменить тон, мальчишка.

— Она? Конечно, она умная. Ее заклинания, чтобы удерживать меня, весьма впечатляют.

— Впечатляют? Да она сама создала половину из них. На ходу. Даже эти датостирающие чары. Ты ведь знаешь, сколько времени мы потратили, чтобы улучшить хотя бы одно из наших заклинаний.

Портрет был прав. Северус месяцами разрабатывал сектумсемпру: бесчисленные часы поисков латинской формулы и несколько недель, чтобы усовершенствовать эффект. Создавать заклинания на ходу в условиях непередаваемого напряжения было...

— Гениально.

— Как я и говорил.

— Но не понимаю, почему я должен умереть, чтобы все это произошло? Почему не могу выжить после укуса? Если меня убьет это плохо залеченное носовое кровотечение, почему не пойти к целителю, когда вернусь во времени, и не исправить все? Почему я не могу пережить возраст тридцати восьми и найти себе прекрасную женщину? Такую, как она. Она же тебе, кажется, нравится.

Снейп вздохнул и вернулся в нормальный портретный размер.

— Жить? Скажи, в каком мире нам позволят просто жить? В какой вселенной злодею, Пожирателю, убийце самого любимого народом волшебника со времен Мерлина — и не спрашивай меня почему — позволят просто жить? Если выберешь мой путь, закончишь как герой. Как ты не заметил, что история любит только мертвых убийц? Вспомни магловского Че Гевару, например. Многие его обожают, но скольких он убил? Думаешь, его восхваляли бы так же, выживи он?

Шпионы никогда не доживают, чтобы получить заслуженные награды. Почему Джеймс Бонд жив, да и еще с девушкой? Потому что он ненастоящий. Ты еще не понял? Мы были обречены в тот же час, когда ты встал на сторону Темного Лорда. Сколько хорошего бы ты ни сделал, это никогда не исправит того, что мы породнились с дьяволом. Продолжай свой жизненный путь и навсегда будь проклят… или принеси столько добра, сколько сможешь, и надейся, что высшая сила где-то там простит тебя после смерти.

— Ты думаешь, что эта Грейнджер ужасно важна, но я не понимаю почему.

— Гермиона очень важна. Думаю, она — единственный ныне живущий человек, который не вызвал бы авроров, столкнувшись с тобой. И не использовал свое положение, чтобы отомстить за всю боль, которую мы причинили, пока я был еще жив. — Портрет скрестил руки на груди и впервые за весь разговор не смотрел на Северуса. — Эта женщина была самой любопытной и раздражающе упрямой ученицей за всю мою преподавательскую карьеру. И она знала об этом. Я никогда не видел, чтобы она хоть на минутку сомневалась, защищать ли слабого. Когда-нибудь спроси ее о попытках освободить домовых эльфов, — он ухмыльнулся. — И, знаю, она была единственной ученицей, которая когда-либо защищала меня. Перед своими лучшими друзьями. За поведение, которое даже по моим меркам было отвратительным и несправедливым.

— Почему она помогает нам? Только то, что Грейнджер действительно добра ко мне, удерживает меня от побега. Но ведь ясно, что она ненавидит того, кто я есть.

— Да, она ненавидит того, кто ты есть _сейчас_. Но во вселенском масштабе это не имеет значения. Ты прочел книгу невнимательно. Она была там, когда мы умерли.

— Да, но я не понимаю, что должен делать с…

— Ты правда прочел или только пролистал? Ты видел часть о нашей смерти? Полагаю, ты читал отрывок, где она пыталась остановить кровотечение, сохранить нам жизнь, облегчить боль, укутать, когда не смогла залечить? Нет! Потому что ни она… никто этого не сделал.

_«Виновата. Она помогает мне из чувства вины»._

Эту мотивацию Северус мог понять. Чувство вины мучило его последние несколько лет.

— Итак, предположим, я верю твоим слова, но как мне узнать, что делать? Ты мне объяснишь или просто бросишь из огня да в полымя? Уйти от Темного Лорда… нельзя. Какая гарантия у меня будет, если я вернусь, перейду на другую сторону, сделаю все возможное, если вообще смогу повторить… и умереть?

— В этом цикле все должно остаться прежним. Ты играешь с путешествиями во времени, мальчик, с путешествиями в будущее. Гермиона уже начинает понимать, что ни в одной книге ничего не найдет. К счастью для нас. Только эта ужасная биография и мои дневники, которые, уверен, ты прихватишь, перед тем как поднимешься наверх. И у тебя будет отличный справочник, как вернуться назад и сделать все правильно. Если ты не выберешь путь труса…

Воспоминание о кошмаре накрепко засело в памяти: неприкрытая ненависть, пылающая в глазах профессоров. Так много людей называли его трусом, и теперь слышать это от самого себя…

— Да, понимаю — нежелание умереть делает меня трусом! Ты полностью прав! Но мне кажется, что если я послушаюсь тебя — умру наверняка. Но если не стану ничего менять — я только _могу_ умереть!

— Можешь умереть? Ты забыл, кто ты, идиот. Ты — принц-полукровка, не чистокровный, не Северус Малфой, и точно не Лорд Волдеморт-младший. Ты веришь, что, перестав быть полезным, сможешь остаться живым, что Темный Лорд сохранит тебя, скромный полукровка? Используй интеллект, который, предполагаемо, у нас есть, и хорошенько подумай о передряге, в которую ты нас втянул. Оставить эту жизнь в прошлом и шпионить для светлой стороны — единственный шанс для тебя умереть как хозяин своей жизни… когда это произойдет.

Голова кружилась. Северус вступил в ряды Пожирателей, потом что хотел иметь семью, друзей — черт! — да просто людей вокруг, которые не ненавидят его. Которые его уважают и считают полезным. Это не имело бы смысла, если бы он был чистокровным. Портрет прав: зачем человеку, который желает смерти всем маглородженным, ценить полукровку? Так трудно ему не было с тех пор, как он попал в Слизерин — Распределяющая шляпа наверняка что-то напутала. В подержанных мантиях и с рваными книгами Северус оказался среди магической элиты.

Всего этого было слишком, чтобы осознать за такое короткое время.

— Сколько у меня осталось?

— До того как она проснется? Где-то час.

Старшая половина уже начала его раздражать.

— Нет! Здесь. Какой тут у нас год?

— Несколько дней.

— А наша мама?

— Если послушаешься меня, не станешь причиной ее смерти.

— Как? Ты же знаешь, какая у нас задача — убить ребенка. Что я, очевидно, не сделаю. Если верить тому, что я прочел, ребенок Поттера жив, здоров и даже победил нашего Повелителя.

— Твоего Повелителя, мальчик. Он не мой Лорд уже два десятилетия.

— Как?

— Обо всем этом есть в записях. Скопируй все исследования Гермионы и наши дневники и возьми их с собой наверх. Уверен, у тебя найдется время, чтобы почитать в свое удовольствие. А теперь тащи свою задницу на чердак, пока Гермиона не нашла тебя здесь. — И нарисованный Снейп с хлопком аппарировал.

_«Не знал, что портреты на это способны»._

На обратном пути Северус остановился в столовой, чтобы скопировать материалы, которые ему могут понадобиться. Он тихо скользил наверх, теперь меньше боясь, что его поймают, потому что получил палочку. Он использовал заглушающие чары и на цыпочках поднялся на чердак. Убедившись, что заколдовал вход должным образом, остановился, чтобы положить палочку в чемоданчик, а уменьшенные книги под подушки дивана, и лег на них сверху. Стараясь отвлечь разум от ночных событий, Северус начал повторять ингредиенты для зелий.

_Тело плыло по комнате, как буй, качающийся на волнах океана. В маске и мантии Северус стоял рядом с братьями и сестрами. Все смотрели на Повелителя. А тело выглядело совершенно безвольным, лицо скрывали волосы, а конечности выгнулись под неестественным углом. Блеск кольца привлек внимание Северуса, и он узнал герб._

_Регулус._

_Луч, сплетенный из красного, желтого и синего света вырвалс_я_ из палочки Лорда. Тело странно выгнулось, некоторые заклинания прошли через кожу, остальные сломали те кости, которые до того еще были целыми. Кровь забрызгала комнату. Северус не думал, что одно тело может вместить столько крови._

_Взрыв ядовито-зеленого света ударил тело, и оно приземлилось на плитку с тяжелым хлюпающим звуком. Северус смотрел на спину трупа перед собой и отчаянно пытался представить своего друга таким, каким он был при жизни, чтобы не видеть это окровавленное месиво. _

_Голова Регулуса медленно начала поворачиваться. Невозможно, ведь Темный Лорд только что произнес убивающее заклинание. Пожиратели вокруг зашептались и задергались._

_Голова поворачивалась дальше _—_ слишком для нормального человека. Когда подбородок очутился за плечом, Северус понял, что это не Регулус._

_Глаза трупа нашли Снейпа. Черные бездонные немигающие глаза самой смерти. Лицо слишком морщинистое для его возраста._

_Северус закричал, когда его собратья поприветствовали смерть последнего полукровки в рядах Пожирателей._

Гермиона проснулась от стонов, которых не слышала уже несколько лет. Гарри часто стонал и кричал во сне — иногда Волдеморт был тому причиной, иногда его терзало собственное сознание.

Ей всегда тяжело было слушать, как Гарри страдает. Еще несколько дней после кошмаров он ходил таким подавленным, несмотря на то, позволяли ли ему спать или нет. Когда они были в бегах, чтобы выжить в последний год войны, Гермиона часто будила его, чтобы попробовать облегчить боль. Иногда Гарри яростно толкал каждого, кто смел сесть на кровать и прикоснуться к нему, а проснувшись по-настоящему, всегда чувствовал себя виноватым. Но гораздо чаще он просто хватал того, кто пытался его разбудить, и цеплялся за него. Все его тело содрогалось от всхлипов. Поэтому обычно Рон заставлял Гермиону идти к Гарри, он не хотел вставать рано утром и освобождаться от мужских объятий.

Она не хотела этого признавать, но в то время чуть ли не с нетерпением ждала кошмаров Гарри. Изоляция и месяцы одиночества переносились ужасно, но нужно было оправдание, чтобы держаться за кого-то и получать объятия в ответ. Тогда они с Роном еще не осознали свои отношения, но Гермиона знала: что-то приближается. И Рон чувствовал себя паршиво, если они обнимались на глазах у Гарри, потому что это было нечестно, ведь их друг всегда оставался один. Но он не понимал, что нужно утешить Мальчика-Который-Выжил после того, как Волдеморт только что порылся в его сознании.

Наверное, это самая худшая идея, с тех пор как Снейп появился здесь. Гермиона словно слышала его насмешливый голос — какая же ужасная из нее тюремщица. Она встала с кровати и, подойдя к дивану, осторожно села на край. Северус лежал, лицом к Гермионе, и цеплялся руками за подушку так сильно, что она видела побелевшие костяшки пальцев. Из-за занавеса волос выглядывал только нос.

Она нежно убрала черные пряди с его лица. Кожа была теплой, почти как в лихорадке. Может, он заболел? Свет уличного фонаря слегка освещал Северуса, и Гермиона увидела, как слезы льются из его глаз. Зажав в ладони рукав и думая о том, какой же сон может заставить плакать самого Снейпа, она начала вытирать его лицо.

Внезапно его рука метнулась, схватила ее запястье и больно сжала. Глаза, полные гнева и ужаса, встретились с ее, и лицо исказилось от страха. Придя в сознание, он на мгновение отвел взгляд, и слезы снова покатились по его щекам. Молниеносно Северус потянул Гермиону к себе на диван. Ее разум говорил, что это неправильно, что безумный Пожиратель собирается навредить ей. Она упала на спину, и, прежде чем попыталась отбиваться руками и ногам, кричать и кусаться, Северус прижался к ней всем телом, положив голову ей на грудь. Его руки и ноги обняли Гермиону, как дьявольские силки.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он.

Он задрожал. Гермиона знала, что Северус еле сдерживается, чтобы не зарыдать. Картинки пролетали в ее сознании: истории из дневников Снейпа о том, как он хотел, чтобы кто-то утешил его в детстве, когда он просыпался в ужасе; воспоминания о том, как Гарри держал ее точно так же. Незваное чувство вины за смерть Снейпа, за то, что он умер в одиночестве, без единой души вокруг, чтобы успокоить его боль, захлестнуло ее. Эмоции, от которых она бежала уже почти два года, вернулись.

Мужчина в ее руках, его голова прижата к ее груди, слезы просачиваются через ее футболку… Может, он сейчас Пожиратель, но перерастет и превратится в человека, который заслуживает утешения. Гермиона не обращала внимания на то, что здравый смысл считал это плохой идей. Она обняла Северуса, запустила пальцы в его волосы, мягко поглаживая голову, чтобы снять напряжение. Шептала ерунду, чтобы успокоить, и чувствовала, как его тело постепенно расслабляется, а дыхание выравнивается. Было еще очень рано — только пять утра, час или два до начала дня. Она уже и не помнила, когда ее обнимали в последний раз.

Северус проснулся будто после попойки, с чувством странного опустошения. Открыв глаза, он оглядел комнату, надеясь, что Гермиона уже ушла, оставив ему поесть. Но вместо этого увидел ее, сидящую на полу, ее лицо было на уровне его, она пристально разглядывала его, прикусив нижнюю губу. Она успела принять душ и одеться в симпатичную блузку и струящуюся юбку до колен.

— И какова причина того, что вы таращитесь на меня так рано утром, женщина?

— О чем был ваш кошмар?

Кошмар? Северус заставил свой сонный мозг сосредоточиться и через мгновение вспомнил этот короткий сон. У него снова был кошмар о Регулусе, но на этот раз немного другой.

Его собственное лицо смотрело на него с тела Регулуса. Серьезность всего, о чем говорил портрет наконец дошла до него.

— Не помню.

— Лжец! Это было написано на вашем лице! Вы только что все вспомнили. Учитывая то, как вы плакали, ваш сон не был о чем-то хорошем.

Плакал? Он не мог плакать, уж точно не перед ней. Он повернул голову и учуял запах ягод, исходящий от своей подушки.

Запаха было достаточно, чтобы вспомнить остальное.

— Вы пытались разбудить меня? И я… я вас схватил?

— Как-то так…

— Почему вы позволили? Я думал, вы ненавидите Пожирателей, —он пронзительно посмотрел на нее, надеясь выпытать побольше .

Гермиона глянула на него.

— Вы же схватили меня, и я не могла выбраться, пока вы не уснули. Кажется, кое-кто забыл, что я знаю, каким вы будете позже. Стоп! Снова пытаетесь меня разговорить!

Северус мысленно застонал. Конечно, она догадалась! Впервые с того времени, как он попал сюда, она была открыта, и не приходилось вытаскивать из нее ответы. Ответы, которые ему нужны, сейчас под ним, укрыты подушками. Северус радовался, что Гермиона не заметила этого раньше.

— Возможно, я насильно обнимал вас, Грейнджер, но вам не следовало будить меня, — Северус замолчал и уставился в ее лицо, пытаясь угадать, о чем она думает. — Почему вы это сделали?

Она посмотрела на него с вызовом:

— Расскажете, о чем был ваш сон, и, может, я отвечу на ваш вопрос.

Северус знал, что Гермиона не перестанет спрашивать об этом, и задумался, как бы сократить и приврать.

— Вы знаете, как погиб Регулус Блэк?

Гермиона подняла бровь:

— Версию для Пожирателей или реальные факты?

Глаза Северуса расширились от предвкушения — сейчас он невероятно близок к тому, чтобы она охотно предоставила ему информацию.

— Факты? Как один человек может умереть разными способами?

Осознав свою ошибку, Гермиона сделала недовольную гримасу.

— Скажем так: Регулус Блэк пал смертью героя, а не был исполосован, как вы, Снейп, думаете.

— Позже мы на этом остановимся, но, отвечая на ваш вопрос: мне снилась ночь, когда я смотрел, как он умирает. Кошмар приходил ко мне много раз… но в этот раз было несколько иначе.

— Иначе? Насколько? — Она нахмурилась.

— Я… ну… на этот раз трупом был я.

Ее лицо внезапно побледнело.

— Я читала сводки о той ночи. Мне жаль, что вы так часто видите сны об этом.И хотя знала об этом, не думала, что сны когда-то менялись.

— Впервые сон закончился вот так.

Северус очень удивился, когда Гермиона потянулась и погладила его по щеке.

— Тогда не странно, почему вы так расстроены.

— Она говорит: «Вы так расстроены» — и все же этим утром я проснулся один. — Он ухмыльнулся, и Гермиона красиво покраснела. — Грейнджер, вы бываете ужасно милой, когда обжимаетесь со мной и заботитесь о мое заднице в похмелье.

— Я всегда очень любила ухаживать за сирыми и убогими, — улыбнулась она.

— Убогими? Вы еще скажите, что освобождали домовых эльфов, — Северус не смог удержаться, чтобы не выяснить, что имело в виду его портретное эго.

Она вздрогнула.

— Простите? — каким-то чудом у Гермионы получилось одновременно выглядеть виноватой и смущенной.

— Не знаю, это первая смешная убогая тварь, которая пришла мне в голову.

— Вы говорите, как Гарри и Рон.

— А кто это?

— Не берите в голову, Снейп.

— Теперь, полагаю, ваша очередь ответить на мой вопрос. — Северус сел и теперь возвышался над ней. Вспомнив, как ее смутила его нагота в прошлый раз, он скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на Гермиону. И напряг бицепсы, чтобы выглядеть внушительнее.

Она расхохоталась, Северус поднял бровь в ответ.

— Вы снова это делаете! — выкрикнула она, задыхаясь.

Кажется, его попытки пофлиртовать были неудачными, но если он собирается умереть, то может хотя бы насладиться общением с этой ведьмой.

— Знаю, — протянул он. — А ответ на мой вопрос?

Гермиона чуть смутилась.

— Когда мы были младше, одному из моих друзей снились ужасные кошмары, чаще всего вызванные вашим повелителем. Когда я увидела, как вы страдаете, это так напомнило мне… я просто не могла на это смотреть.

Северус был потрясен. Девушка утешала его просто потому, что он страдал. Он не мог припомнить, кто в последний раз предлагал ему что-то просто так, без выгоды для себя.

Портрет был прав, эта ведьма — весьма необычная особа.

— Вы не могли бы рассказать мне, как на самом деле умер Регулус, если это возможно? Вы говорили, что это была геройская смерть…

Казалось, она тщательно обдумывает каждое слово.

— Регулус Блэк присоединился к Пожирателям где-то в таком же юном возрасте, как и вы. Да вы это знаете. Прошло не так много времени, когда он понял, что может соглашаться с некоторыми позициями идеологии Темного Лорда, но не разделяет его методов. Он бежал не на сторону света… скорее, на свою сторону. Как боец сопротивления.

— Почему? — Северус уже знал ответ, но ему было интересно, что скажет она.

— Блэк обнаружил одну тайну о темной магии, которую использовал Волдеморт. С помощью домового эльфа он пытался уничтожить источник этой магии и заменить его близкой копией… Эльф выжил, Блэк — нет.

— Как он умер на самом деле?

— Темный Лорд… его инфе… и он утонул.

Повелитель баловался с хоркруксами и инферналами? Насколько большую ошибку он совершил на самом деле? Бедный Регулус — смерть от инферналов Северус не пожелал бы и злейшему врагу.

— Я все еще не понимаю, что делает его героем.

— Конечно, вы не понимаете. Он был героем, потому что пытался покончить с тем, что воспринимал как несправедливость. Поняв, что совершил ужаснейшую ошибку, связав себя с Темным Лордом, Блэк старался это изменить. Он сохранил жизнь домовому эльфу и умер за то, во что верил. Перед смертью он взял с эльфа клятву, что тот никогда никому об этом не расскажет. Так Блэк защитил семью от ярости Повелителя, которого бросил. И все сделал правильно, хотя знал, что не получит наград и даже жизни, чтобы увидеть, изменила ли что-то его попытка.

Она говорила почти как потрет. Северусу было очень непросто принять мысль, что существуют раскаявшиеся Пожиратели. Да, он не всегда был счастлив на службе у Господина, но перейти на другую сторону? И сблизиться с Дамблдором?

— Итак, теперь в истории Регулус Блэк записан как ребенок, который просто сделал большую ошибку? Герой с темным прошлым? Добрый малый, который попался на чем-то плохом, но каким-то чудом увидел свою ошибку? Раскаявшийся убийца?

— Совсем нет. История не особо уделяет внимание Регулусу Блэку. Он остался в стороне, в сносках, деталь больших событий. На самом деле есть только один Пожиратель, которого помнят как настоящего героя, но им он стал только после смерти. Он умирал как самый ненавистный человек для всех нас, выступавших против зла, потому что был одним из самых ярых сторонников Волдеморта, но всего несколько мгновений возвели его… на стороне света. Он уступал только Мальчику-Который-Выжил. Этот человек умер в одиночестве, и не было никого, готового простить ему все его преступления. Но всю войну он заботился о нас больше, чем мы могли бы представить. Это человек защищал дорогих мне людей чаще, чем я хотела бы признать. И его жизнь я даже не попыталась… спасти.

По ее лицу текли слезы. Гермиона понятия не имела, что он точно знает, о ком она говорит, но Северус не собирался признаваться ей в этом. Но и позволить просто сидеть и плакать он не мог, не после этого утра. Северус медленно сполз с дивана и сел рядом с ней.

— О Мерлин, что вы делаете, Снейп? — Гермиона в ужасе посмотрела на него и начала отодвигаться.

— Женщина, я постоянно повторяю, что не собираюсь навредить вам. А теперь заткнитесь и идите сюда. — Он поднял руки в мольбе, надеясь, что она воспримет это как знак, что он действительно не желает причинить ей вред. Он не собирался и даже не думал. Сейчас он так же смущен и расстроен, как и она, потому что не мог вспомнить, почему же все-таки присоединился к Темному Лорду. Не после того, как узнал о Регулусе.

Гермиона колебалась всего лишь мгновение и бросилась в его объятия, вместе они рухнули на спинку дивана. Гермиона наконец разрыдалась, и Северус признал, что она держалась молодцом с самой минуты его прибытия. Пока она плакала, Северус гладил ее спину и шептал в волосы. Он чувствовал аромат ягод, и его предательский мозг размышлял, что к этому можно было бы привыкнуть.

Она обхватила спину Северусу и вцепилась в него, как в спасательный круг, уткнувшись головой в его грудь. Рыдания превратились в икоту, и Гермиона улыбнулась.

Поняв, что она успокоилась, Северус чуть приподнял ее и, поймав пальцами подбородок, заставил откинуть голову и посмотреть на себя. Их глаза встретились, и дыхание застряло в его горле. Даже с покрасневшими глазами и припухшим лицом она была красива. В какое-то мгновение Северус захотел поцеловать Гермиону. Наверное, она увидела это на его лице, потому что ее зрачки расширились, а руки задрожали.

Северус наклонился, будто собираясь поцеловать ее в щеку, и мог поклясться, что Гермиона потянулась к нему. Едва касаясь губами кожи, он прошептал на ушко:

— Разве вы не должны быть на работе, дорогая?

Она застыла, то ли осознав его слова, то ли от разочарования — этого Северус понять не мог.

— Но сегодня воскресенье.

Он провел пальцами вдоль ее позвоночника.

— И разве вы не должны быть внизу и выяснять, как отправить этого большого Пожирателя домой?

Гермиона оттолкнула его и встала, властно посмотрев на него сверху вниз. Руки, которые она сложила на груди, слегка дрожали.

— Да, конечно.

Когда она умчалась прочь, Северус откинулся на софу и не смог удержать хохота.


	10. Глава 10 Взгляд в прошлое

Глава 10. Взгляд в прошлое

Гермиона Грейнджер была перфекционисткой. Эта черта проявлялась в выполнении заданий, работе по дому, на самом деле – во всем.

Но перфекционизм никогда не помогал там, где нужно принять окончательное решение. В зельях, на кухне... И уж точно не в вопросах жизни и смерти.

Ну, не всегда. Гермиона не колебалась, если внезапные события не оставляли времени для раздумий. Прыгнуть на спину дракону в Гринготтсе? Тогда это имело смысл, но она никогда бы не решилась на такое, имея роскошь подумать чуть больше трех секунд. Ответить на загадку, когда искали философский камень? Это было слишком легко, чтобы ломать голову дважды.

Хотя Гермиона знала, что все выяснит, и была полностью уверена — Снейп вернется домой и выживет, ее не покидало неприятное предчувствие. Будто бы она упустила что-то важное в своем исследовании. И точно сказать могла только одно: Снейп — единственный человек, которому удалось совершить путешествие вперед во времени. Это удивило ее. Если он вернулся, почему Волдеморт не посылал еще кого-то в будущее, чтобы раздобыть новые сведения? Или этот хроноворот повредился в путешествии? И он действительно единственный в своем роде?

С другой стороны, всего несколько дней назад Гермиона верила, что она эксперт во всем, что касается Снейпа, но это событие из его жизни отсутствовало в записях. Вполне вероятно, что кто-то еще путешествовал в будущее. Но если так… почему Волдеморт проиграл? Конечно, она не допускает Снейпа к информации, но кто знает, кого еще могли отправить в подобную миссию, вернись Северус домой ни с чем…

И что будет, если она отпустит его, так ничего и не рассказав? Его будут пытать? Убьют? Конечно, не убьют, потому что шесть лет совместных уроков и портрет внизу доказывают, что он выжил после прыжка в будущее. А если он выжил из-за ее вмешательства? Может, она должна дать ему какую-то информацию? Или потому что она отправит его ни с чем, предоставив самому себе?

Что касается побочных эффектов путешествий во времени, из собственного опыта Гермиона знала, что худший – сильная головная боль, которую приходилось терпеть час или два, но это случалось крайне редко. Возможными были также и проблемы со сном, головокружение и тошнота. Никаких замечаний о кровотечении в книгах, которые она просмотрела. Но, впрочем, нигде не упоминались и скачки во времени такого интервала. Источники указывали, что не рекомендуется путешествовать больше, чем на год назад, хотя она так и не нашла, почему. Наиболее похожей на правду казалась гипотеза, что в этом случае срабатывает своеобразная теория хаоса: если отправляешься больше чем на год, никто не в силах предугадать, что могут изменить твои действия.

Не существовало никаких доказательств, что кто-то перемещался во времени на восемь месяцев или больше — и уж точно не на двадцать лет — в будущее. Снейп был здесь уже четыре дня, пять, если считать ночь, когда он прибыл. Но Гермиона ни на шаг не приблизилась к тому, чтобы найти безопасный способ вернуть его домой. Если, конечно, не учитывать то, что путешествия во времени по своей сути небезопасны. «Иногда кровотечение из носа – только кровь, Гермиона». Не мешало бы не забывать об этом и не позволять воспоминанию о его смерти затмевать рассудок.

Случалось, что Гермиона чувствовала: ответ где-то рядом, но до него не дотянуться. Интересно, чем бы отличалась ее жизнь, если бы она закончила седьмой год обучения. Гермиона изучила все самостоятельно, но так и не сделала последний шаг – сдать экзамены. После всего, что с ней случилось, это казалось уже неважным.

Независимо оттого, что говорили Рон, Гарри и даже профессор Макгонагалл, ее работа была важнее. Гермиона сомневалась, что кто-то другой сделал бы все так профессионально и тщательно, создавая музей, и она никогда бы не доверила подобное тому, кто не пережил войну. Многих, кого она могла представить здесь, как Ремус, уже не было в живых. Другим не хватило бы упорства, потому что они никогда не смогли бы жить воспоминаниями о войне.

Потом Гермиона поняла, что она — единственный человек, способный организовать работу музея, как надо. Она могла исследовать, искать причины, а не просто рассказывать посетителям о привычках Снейпа: любимом завтраке или… Но теперь почему-то устала. Быть в доме, где никто не требует твоей поддержки, сама по себе… это звучало фантастически заманчиво. Тогда.

Отправить Снейпа обратно в 1980 год – первая задача Гермионы после организации музея, которая дала ей цель, захватившую ум. Порой она ничего не могла поделать, лишь удивлялась, что ее мозг так атрофировался. Гермиона чувствовала, что ей все труднее и труднее концентрироваться, частично из-за нарастающего страха ошибиться, частично из-за мыслей о парне на чердаке.

Безусловно, Гермиона понимала, почему Джеймс презирал Снейпа. Большинство гриффиндорцев не знали, что можно понимать и быть признательным за сарказм. Естественно, каждое слово из уст Снейпа Мародеры истолковывали как грубость, потому что сами были дурно воспитаны. Как описано в очевидно предвзятых дневниках профессора, некоторые из его комментариев вполне себе положительные и веселые. Если бы эти гриффиндорские мальчишки не были так похожи на ее лучших друзей, ее не удивило бы, что Джеймс с компанией не хотели общаться со Снейпом. Но их постоянные издевательства выглядели совсем неуместно.

Исследования мыслей и жизни Северуса Снейпа безусловно изменили ее чувство юмора. Иногда Гермиона ловила себя на том, что громко смеялась над некоторыми историями его сочинения, и постоянно поражалась, каким острыми и забавными были заметки на полях. Когда она только начала эту работу, читала вместе с Гарри, но он не видел в записях юмора и бормотал что-то обидное о мастере зелий. Гермиона знала, что издевки Снейпа особенно уязвляли ее друга, потому зелья для Гарри никогда не были на первом месте.

И ум профессора… Который был для нее, если она посмеет признаться себе в этом… привлекательным. Парень наверху владел им, но пока не таким утонченным. Но еще больше ее удивили некоторые события за последние несколько дней… то, каким раскрепощенным он может быть. Опьянение сняло слои защиты, которые он позже наработает, и Гермиона увидела перед собой глупого мальчишку.

Его ум пленил ее, когда она только начала разбирать свидетельства о жизни Снейпа. Он был гениален — ей до него далеко. И его способность использовать полуправду и ложь во спасение как перед лицом самого ужасающего волшебника всех времен, так и Дамблдора поражала. Записки о том, как Снейпу много раз это удавалось, странно напоминали о том, как сейчас у нее получалось полулгать юному Северусу. Гермиона из Хогвартса очень хорошо избегала неприятностей, но та Гермиона не смогла бы удержать Снейпа здесь. В подобном случае она полагалась бы на Гарри.

Несмотря на все опасения, ей было приятно осознавать, что в ней тоже есть этот стержень. Несколько месяцев она занималась только протиранием растений в горшках в гостиной и сортировкой банок в кладовой, а теперь смогла разобраться с трудностями и выйти победителем даже без Гарри, указывающего путь.

Предположим, она выяснит, как отправить Снейпа домой.

Гермиона потянулась за другой книгой, когда услышала, как кто-то постучал в окно кухни. Она редко получала сов и сейчас подумала, что, пожалуй, это письмо связано со вчерашней ссорой с Роном. Как она и думала, на выступе сидела нова птица Гарри — Йо-Йо, имя которой никогда не переставало веселить ее. А ведь все Джордж… Он нашел это имя в «Книге магии» Нила Геймана, которую она купила ему в подарок, потому что малыш на обложке был похож на Гарри. И подписала — «Со счастливой годовщиной смерти Волдеморта». Гермиона думала, что это отвлечет тоскующего близнеца от мыслей о Фреде и поднимет настроение Гарри. Книга сразу заинтересовала Спасителя волшебного мира, и он назвал своего нового фамилиара в честь выдуманной совы.

Гермиона развернула письмо и снова улыбнулась – в ту же секунду, когда они покинули Хогвартс, Гарри зарекся использовать перья, но пергамент ему нравился. Его послание, как всегда, было написано фломастером.

_Гермиона!_

_После вашей с Роном большой ссоры и нашего разговора об этом, я поклялся, что не буду снова вмешиваться в дела вас двоих. Большую часть своей юности я провел, заставляя вас мириться (конечно, параллельно еще избавлял мир от зла), и не собираюсь этого повторять. Я просто не могу больше быть миротворцем в вашей войне._

_Втроем мы так много прошли, слишком много, чтобы больше не общаться. Гермиона, ты не можешь отвернуться от пережитого вместе. Это часть того, кто мы есть и кем навсегда останемся, не больше и не меньше. Я хотел бы верить в светлое будущее, но если мои лучшие друзья больше не разговаривают друг с другом… просто не знаю._

_Помнишь тот вечер перед открытием музея, когда Рон хотел вытащить тебя на ужин с нами? Помнишь? А ты знала, что специально для этого вечера Рон купил себе костюм, первый новый костюм, а не обноски Билла или Перси? Что он специально искал и нашел единственный ресторан в Косом переулке, где домовые эльфы не трудятся на кухне? Ты многого так и не разглядела в Роне. Я никогда не видел, чтобы парень так старался оправдать ожидания девушки, но его усилия не замечали, потому что мысли твои были Мерлин знает где…_

_Наверное, ты думала, что вы с Роном разбежались из-за твоей работы. Он никогда не злился из-за того, что ты занята музеем или что не переехала к нему. Или ты полагаешь, что он настолько глуп и думает, что ты посвятишь себя кухне, как его мать? Рон всегда знал, что ты затмишь его, какую карьеру бы ни выбрала, и он повел бы себя достойно и не стал препятствовать. Не пойми меня неправильно, я согласен, что тем вечером он был полным идиотом. Но как ты не заметила, что такое для него — исключение, а не правило? А ты бы видела это, если бы смотрела вокруг._

_Ему тогда и сейчас больно, потому что ты, как и многие в его жизни, не ставишь его на первое место. Знаешь, в тот день, когда я встретил Рона впервые, много лет назад, в поезде, он рассказал мне, что его матери снова не удалось сделать бутерброды, как он любит. Всю свою жизнь он был забытым и последним. Ты сделала точно так же, поставив на первое место музей. Мы все вышли из войны. Всем нужна была поддержка. Гермиона, если ты любишь Рона, а я думаю, ты любишь, почему не видишь, как сильно он нуждается в тебе?_

_Ради чего-нибудь подумай, какое чувство вины он несет в себе каждый день. Из-за Волдеморта чуть не погибли Джинни и отец. Фред умер. Я _— _частично тоже. А чем известен Рон? Сыграл лучшую партию в шахматы и разрубил медальон. Даже Невилл убил чертову гигантскую змеюку! Думаешь, Рон когда-нибудь воспоминает о своих геройских поступках? Нет. Все, что он помнит, — как оставил нас в лесу. Ты знаешь, кто закончил наши скитания, принес меч и воссоединил разбившееся трио. Северус-чертов-Снейп. Не думай, что Рон этого не понял. А ты теперь замуровалась в доме человека, который подоспел именно тогда, когда Рон больше всего облажался. И Рон не знает, как конкурировать с мертвым героем._

_Гермиона, ты должна знать, что я горжусь тобой и работой, которую ты делаешь. Если кто и заслуживает памяти — это профессор Снейп. И ты единственный человек, который может ее обеспечить с надеждой на объективность. Вряд ли ты была неправа с Роном, все мы знаем, что он сначала делает, а потом думает. Непохоже, что ваш разговор чем-то отличался от любой детской ссоры. Может, мы с Роном слишком долго скрывались от нашего прошлого, но ты, Гермиона, его никогда не оставляла. Почти два года. Война закончилась. Помнишь, ты хотела стать адвокатом? Что случилось с той девчонкой? Той, что доводила профессора Снейпа до бешенства, стоило ей поднять руку. Которая хотела заявить о себе. Я не видел ее с тех пор, как ты заперла ее на том чердаке._

_Я люблю тебя, Гермиона. Ты – моя сестренка и всегда ею будешь. Но давай уже, вытаскивай свою голову из задницы. Ради себя и всех нас. Мы ужасно по тебе скучаем._

_Целую, Гарри._

Гермиона ошеломленно уставилась на пергамент. Гарри всегда ругал людей вокруг и вот, впервые за долгое время, его праведный гнев был направлен на нее. Гарри прав во многом. Они действительно выросли и слишком много испытали вместе, чтобы больше не разговаривать друг с другом. Но Рон не поддержал ее, когда она так стремилась открыть этот музей. Ведь не было так плохо, как звучало в обвинениях Гарри… или было?

_«Но ведь Рон поддерживал меня. Все, чего он хотел, чтобы тот вечер был только для нас двоих… перед тем как рутина в музее поглотит меня»._

Скандал был ужасен. Рон появился в камине без предупреждения, когда она вовсю готовилась к следующему дню. Гермиона чувствовала себя развалиной, перья торчали из волос — от этой привычки она так и не избавилась со школьных лет. Гарри был прав, Рон в тот вечер был в красивом костюме. Забавно, спустя столько времени пришлось намекнуть на это, чтобы она наконец поняла.

Как только она сказала «нет», спор превратился в скандал. И Рон ушел, обвинив Гермиону в том, что она никогда не хотела того же, что и он. Она всегда думала, что он говорил о браке, жизни вместе… детях. Услышать от Гарри, что Рон просто хотел быть для нее на первом месте хотя бы пару часов оказалось обжигающе больно.

Да, и она была в этом виновата. Гарри через несколько часов после ссоры с Роном появился в ее квартире, пытался уговорить не дуться, пойти поговорить с другом. Гермиона тогда обошлась с ним как высокомерная идиотка, вытолкала и всю вину возложила на Рона. За то, что не понимал: последнее, что ей нужно, — идти куда-то перед важным днем.

Но, если вспомнить, именно это и было ей необходимо. Выбраться из квартиры и отпраздновать достижение с друзьями. Как все люди.

Бедный Рон. Как только он вернулся к ним в лесу, он пытался как-то искупить то, что предал их дружбу. Но в чем было предательство? Из них троих он больше всего страдал от пыток хоркрукса – шестой из семи детей, младше него только долгожданная дочь. Приятель Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Постоянные напоминания о собственном жалком статусе по сравнению с другими древними чистокровными семьями. Братья, которые открыли магазин, объезжают драконов, взламывают проклятия. И что у Рона сейчас? Хорошо оплачиваемая работа с перекладыванием бумажек в Министерстве, как у его отца.

И даже со всем этим он остается самым добрым, нежным другом, из всех, кого она знает. Да, у него взрывной характер, но у нее… И до вечера он всегда находил способ извиниться.

Но не в тот день, когда она бросила его извинения ему в лицо и скрыла свою тайну. Чего никогда не сделала бы в детстве.

Положив руки на стол, Гермиона опустила на них голову, охваченная печалью и стыдом. Так или иначе, когда безумие со Снейпом закончится, она должна взять свои слова обратно и все исправить.


	11. Глава 11 Открывая будущее

Глава 11. Открывая будущее

**Приложение 2. Судебные свидетельства Гарри Джеймса Поттера по делу Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа. 15 апреля 1999 года**

_**Верховный судья Уорлок**__: Мистер Поттер, сегодня вы предстали перед нами с прошением изменить обвинение против покойного Северуса Снейпа, который, как вы утверждаете, убил профессора Дамблдора по приказу самого директора. Также вы поведали нам, что Снейп продолжал шпионить для Ордена Феникса даже после смерти профессора Дамблдора, без ведома этого самого Ордена. Как вы говорите, вы узнали это из воспоминаний, которые он оставил вам за мгновение до собственной кончины. Готовы ли вы подтвердить обоснованность этих утверждений под присягой?_

_**Гарри Поттер**__: Да. Все мои заявления подтверждаются воспоминаниями, расшифровки которых сделал судебный секретарь._

_**ВСУ**__: От приближенных к вам нам стало известно, мистер Поттер, что ваше мнение о Северусе Снейпе со времен ученичества очень изменилось. И воспоминания стали тому причиной._

_**ГП**__: Частично… они и мой собственный взгляд на прошлое._

_**ВСУ**__: Не могли бы вы уточнить?_

_**ГП**__: Будучи учеником, многое о профессоре Снейпе я и знать не мог. Возьмем хотя бы то, что Дамблдор взял с него обещание защищать меня после гибели моих родителей. Вспоминая детство, я понимаю, что Снейп действительно всегда был рядом и защищал меня. Иногда я думал, что он ходит за мной следом. Казалось, профессор всегда знал, когда я попаду в передрягу. На первом курсе он пытался уберечь меня от проклятия, которое в меня послал учитель ЗОТИ (усмехается). Тогда Гермиона Грейнджер подожгла Снейпа, думая, что это он виноват. К счастью, профессор, когда тушил пламя, толкнул Квирелла и случайно спас мне жизнь. Первый раз, но один из многих, когда благодаря ему я остался в живых._

_На третьем курсе Снейп появился как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти меня от моего же крестного. Тогда мы думали, что Сириус Блэк частично виноват в смерти моих родителей. Тяжело осознавать, но в ту ночь я использовал самый мощный экспелиармус в своей жизни. С Роном Уизли и Гермионой Грейнджер мы организовали для профессора Снейпа настоящее сотрясение мозга. Но, несмотря на все увечья, которые он получил, придя в себя, профессор бросился и, закрывая собой, встал между нами тремя и оборотнем, бывшим тогда нашим учителем ЗОТИ._

_На пятом курсе он солгал Амбридж в глаза, чем уберег меня от допроса под веритасерумом, сказав, что у него закончилось это зелье. Не верится, что профессор Снейп мог остаться без столь важного настоя во время войны._

_На шестом он не позволил мне произнести непростительное против него, сказав, что у меня нет ни силы, ни способностей. Даже после убийства человека, которого мы оба уважали, он беспокоился о том, чтобы уберечь мою душу от гнева и зла._

_В последний год войны, когда замок рушился вокруг него, когда он стал самым ненавистным директором всех времен, к большому огорчению Финеаса Блэка, носившего этот титул, Снейп все еще беспокоился о нашей безопасности, запутывая Пожирателей. И отправил нам то единственное, что могло помочь победить хоркруксы Волдеморта._

_Оглядываясь назад, я вижу, что без постоянного присмотра профессора Снейпа мы с Гермионой и Роном были бы мертвы еще на третьем курсе, если не раньше. И перед тем, как спросить меня: что если он хранил мою жизнь, чтобы Волдеморт мог убить меня сам — спросите себя: зачем он рисковал всем, чтобы дать мне то, чем я мог уничтожить Волдеморта._

_**ВСУ**__: И что же?_

_**ГП**__: Меч Годрика Гриффиндора. Каким-то образом Снейп узнал, где мы скрываемся, и принес мне меч Гриффиндора. Знаете, это ставит меня в тупик: истинный слизеринец оказался достаточно смелым, чтобы меч достался ему. В любом случае это лучшее оружие для уничтожения хоркруксов. В том лесу, где мы скрывались… в лесу Дин постоянно шастали Пожиратели и егеря. Если бы его поймали, когда он помогал нам… он украл меч у самой Беллатриссы Лестрандж... это был бы его последний подвиг._

_Конечно, потом мы обнаружили и другие способы разрушить хоркруксы: клыки василиска и адское пламя. Но оставлять мне инструкцию, как вызывать адское пламя, было бы глупо. Снейп знал, что я не прочту ее. И это не соответствовало его уверенности, что я не должен использовать темную магию. А что касается клыков василиска… не каждому удастся на парселтанге открыть путь в Тайную комнату._

_**ВСУ**__: Мистер Поттер, вы действительно ожидаете, что суд снимет с покаявшегося Северуса Снейпа все его преступления, включая убийство директора Дамблдора, основываясь только на коллекции воспоминаний из явно предвзятого источника и вашем чувстве вины?_

_**ГП**__: Нет, сэр. Я не только ожидаю, что вы реабилитируете Северуса Снейпа, потому что доказательства, представленные мной, другими свидетелями и даже портретом директора Дамблдора, перевешивают. Снейп — единственная чертова причина, почему мы собрались сегодня здесь. И я жду, что вы присудите ему Орден Мерлина первой степени. А затем высечете имя профессора Снейпа на Стене Героев, так как он заслуживает быть там по праву. И ожидаю, что это случится раньше, чем наступит первая годовщина победы в следующем месяце!_

Северус не мог решить, что нелепее: что его выдвигают на Орден Мерлина любой степени или что это предложение исходит от Поттера.

Абсурд! Но он упивался каждым словом, волны признания ласкали его, убаюкивая. После сна Северус обычно по-новому смотрел на события, успокаивался, избавлялся от усталости, но кошмар прошлой ночи только усилил страхи и опасения.

Северус перелистнул страницу и увидел фотографии пресловутой стены — его имя стояло между именами Альбуса Дамблдора и Гарри Поттера. Второй в списке из по крайней мере сотни героев.

А что сможет дать ему Повелитель, если выиграет войну? Удовольствие служить своим чистокровным братьям в их новом мире? Привилегию не быть убитым?

Нет, не по душе ему благо остаться едва живым.

Взмахом палочки он подогрел чай в кружке и принялся за чтение своих дневников.

Злость и разочарование не красили Гермиону. Некоторые люди в гневе выглядели более естественно — их замечания становились ужасно остроумными, а изящные нити проклятий — легендарными.

Гермиона просто вспылила и напрочь забыла причесаться. Теперь ее волосы превратились в непослушную копну.

А проходя мимо зеркала, Гермиона обратила на себя внимание. Нет, она не хотела признавать, что ее заботит собственная наружность. В Хогвартсе ее это никогда не волновало. Не из-за уничижительного убеждения в недостатках собственной внешности — Гермиона прекрасно знала, что она хорошенькая. Нет, Гермиона Грейнджер могла быть опрятной, когда хотела. Но в разгар СОВ, ТРИТОНов, подготовки к экзаменам или даже (если быть честной, особенно) когда переводила «Сказки барда Бидля», она считала время, посвященное внешнему виду, потраченным впустую. Ведь его можно было использовать для обучения.

_«Только вот младшая версия мужчины, по которому ты сохла в школе, сидит двумя этажами выше… наверное, без рубашки»._

Фантазии о Снейпе были для Гермионы запретными. Раньше они хранились в безопасности в ее голове. Снейп мертв — и никто никогда не узнал бы.

Одержимость музеем она считала чем-то совершенно отдельным от увлечения профессором. Просто она хотела восполнить всепоглощающую потребность сохранить память о нем.

Фантазии же были более чувственными. Они витали вокруг героического Снейпа, его летящей мантии, стука его сапог — возбуждающие, а не внушающие ужас. Черты ее Северуса смягчались… этот голос… Снейп из ее фантазий не был мастером зелий. Он был мужчиной, спасшим ее — неизвестную женщину. И в своих мечтах Гермиона могла отблагодарить его.

Отчасти именно поэтому Гермиону раздражали шутки Гарри и Рона о ее одержимости вещами Снейпа. Будто бы они вернулись в школу: кому может понравиться Гермиона? Кто пригласил бы ее на бал? Но друзья узнают ее тайну, только если она сама расскажет. А этого она не сделает никогда.

Но иногда Гермиона была почти уверена, что они знают.

Снейп в ее сознании не был на восемнадцать лет старше нее, Пожирателем смерти, сальноволосым мерзавцем, похожим на летучую мышь. Крючковатый нос? Да, конечно. Какая женщина в здравом уме пожелает избавиться от носа, который так хорошо подходит для…

Фантазия не делала пренебрежительных замечаний о ее зубах и не называла невыносимой всезнайкой. Северус не обращал внимания на чернильные пятна на ее лице и часто улыбался, обнажая прямые белые зубы.

Но что больше всего привлекало ее в воображаемом Снейпе? Что его не существует.

В отличие от его младшей ипостаси наверху, который тоже не был старшее нее на восемнадцать лет…

Взяв палочку, она наколдовала в волосах какое-то подобие порядка и убрала чернильные пятна с лица.

Он пробежал глазами много страниц своих дневников в ожидании, когда вернется Грейнджер. Восторг от похвал Гарри Поттера раздавила тяжесть его собственных слов. Северусу нравилась идея быть героем, пока он не прочел страница за страницей свою жизнь.

В судебных стенограммах это выглядело романтично: работать много лет, без признания, следуя приказам Альбуса Дамблдора. Конечно, там не говорилось о самом трудном. Почти целибат на долгие годы из-за банального физического истощения. Утомление, из-за которого его лицо так быстро постарело. Он подсчитал каждую сломанную кость, каждый полученный от рук своего Господина шрам. Разве он не покинул Пожирателей ради того, чтобы его перестали пытать? Потому что казалось, будто его жизнь после того, как он вернется и выберет свет, станет всего лишь непрерывной борьбой против посягательств на его личность.

Северус взял последний дневник и обнаружил, что тот почти пуст. На нескольких страницах старший он описывал свои сожаления по поводу того, что его любимый замок превратился в дом пыток. А он — в самого ненавистного человека в мире после Волдеморта. В конце упоминалось о Гарри Поттере и слухи о том, что тот возвращается в школу.

Снейп удивился, какой большой объем собственной писанины просмотрел. Он и раньше постоянно что-то строчил, но никогда не оставлял такого подробного описания своей жизни. А профессор Снейп был чертовски хорошим писателем. Читая, Северус будто присутствовал во многих сценах, осознавая ужасные детали.

Чувствуя потребность добавить что-то от себя к исписанным страницам, излить свои мысли, Северус порылся на чердаке и отыскал ручку.

Он написал свое имя. Это казалось хорошим началом для любого случая, а еще Северусу всегда нравилось начертание, хотя он и ненавидел свое второе имя.

Когда он снова поднял ручку, чтобы писать дальше, слова стали исчезать со страницы. Немного ниже возникли кроваво-красные буквы:

_Долго же ты думал, чтобы написать это, мальчик._

Как только Северус справился с потрясением, ему стало интересно, но прежде чем он успел что-то написать, появились еще слова.

_Ну а теперь, когда я, наконец, привлек твое внимание… Да, это впечатляющая магия, и да, я научился этому у твоего Повелителя. Но нет, это не связано с расщеплением нашей души. Мы не настолько глупы._

_Гермиона не представляет, насколько важна для нас, потому что все ссылки на нее в дневниках я скрыл. Чтобы прочесть все полностью, просто напиши «Permissum lacuna videor*» на внутренней стороне обложки каждой записной книжки. Дополнения будут выделены зеленым. _

_И лучше уменьши и спрячь блокноты немедленно. Она уже поднимается по лестнице. _

Поскольку никаких оснований не верить самому себе не было, он быстро зачаровал все бумаги, которые украл внизу, а палочку сунул в чемоданчик. Гермиона больше не прикасалась к его багажу, после того как обыскала, и Северус верил, что так безопаснее — ведь если спрятать палочку в диване, можно сесть на нее и сломать.

Он плюхнулся на кровать как раз вовремя, когда лестница начала опускаться, и развалился на подушках, пытаясь казаться спящим. Закрыл глаза, приоткрыл рот. А услышав, как Гермиона что-то грохнула на журнальный столик, едва скрыл ухмылку.

— И что же вы делаете на моей кровати?

Он резко открыл один глаз и посмотрел на хмурое лицо Гермионы.

— Сплю?

— На моей кровати? — Она уперла руки в боки, ее свирепый взгляд способен был пробить любую броню.

— Диван слишком узкий, чтобы хорошенько выспаться. — «Видимо, я офигенный актер».

Гермиона ткнула палочкой в диван — и он расширился до размеров двуспальной кровати.

— Уверена, что больше не найду вас в своей кровати, Снейп.

— Да? В любом случае я всегда рад приветствовать вас в своей. — Слова вылетели прежде, чем Северус успел подумать.

А она действительно становилась красивее, когда краснела.

— Вы голодны? Я принесла ужин. — Совершенно ясно, что Гермиона пыталась не обращать внимания на его бестактность.

Северус сел и увидел на столике поднос с небольшим старым горшочком, с которого опасно свисала ложка. Эта посуда была ему хорошо знакома.

Целая волна ароматов достигла носа: говядина, лук, картофель, базилик, петрушка…

— Грейнджер, вы приготовил запеканку?

— Да, что-то вроде того. Одно из моих любимых блюд для заедания стресса.

— И из-за чего конкретно вы пытаетесь себя утешить?

— Не знаю. Вы все еще здесь, я и понятия не имею, как безопасно отправить вас домой. А вы должны отправиться домой.

Он сел на пол, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и поманил Гермиону.

— Почему вы так спешите выгнать меня? Запланировали свидание на сегодня и его пришлось отменить из-за меня? — Северус положил щедрую порцию запеканки на тарелку и протянул Гермионе.

Его насмешка ее не позабавила.

— Вряд ли. Волшебники редко стучат в мои двери.

Это действительно удивило Северуса.

— Почему же? Кроме того, что вы моя похитительница, вы довольно неплохая… Можете поддержать разговор. И даже… красивая.

«Что, черт возьми, со мной не так? Я должен был сказать: "Привет! Можно с тобой переспать, милая?"»

— Что касается общения — большинство магов предпочитает, чтобы женщины были как дети. Хорошо их видеть, но лучше не слышать. Красивая? Вы путаете меня с какими-то другими ведьмами, которые держали вас в плену. Эту боброзубую каргу с вороньим гнездом на голове нельзя назвать красивой. — В ее глазах светился озорной огонек.

«Напрашивается на комплимент? Не думал, что она из таких».

— Не вижу никаких проблем. С вашими зубами. — «Осторожно, старик, очень осторожно. Ты далеко зайдешь с этими комплиментами».

Она улыбнулась, обнажив ровные зубы.

— И правда, вам надо было видеть их, когда я была ребенком, — и захихикала.

Северус опять почувствовал, что снова не смог понять грандиозной шутки.

— А что еще на ужин? Мужчине недостаточно одной запеканки!

Она села рядом с ним на пол и подтянула сумку.

— Хрустящий хлеб и Boddies**. — Она оторвала большой кусок буханки и подала ему, а затем — банку ледяного пива.

Да, Гермиона действительно дама его сердца.

«Я и правда худший в мире тюремщик в истории», — мысленно простонала Гермиона, прекрасно понимая, как глупо это звучит.

Сегодня Снейп тысячу раз мог бы завладеть ее палочкой или даже хуже… Но, кажется, ему просто хочется пить с ней пиво, есть вкусную домашнюю еду и наслаждаться компанией. Наверное, скоро вселенной придет конец.

Они говорили о разном, многое она уже знала, изучив его жизнь. Но рассказы молодого Снейпа сильно отличались — они были яркими, а не выцветшими, как в его дневниках. Она смеялась до слез, когда он рассказывал о попытках юного Люциуса Малфоя завоевать Нарциссу Блэк. Кто бы мог подумать, что Люциус-Чертов-Малфой может страдать косноязычием?

Две банки горького пива не могли так ударить в голову. Но этот молодой человек заставил ее смеяться, даже если она и знала, кто он. Его взрослая версия никогда не заботилась о том, чтобы развеселить ее.

Последний кусок хлеба остался между ними на столике, и Гермиона потянулась, чтобы взять его. Когда она сжала ароматный хлеб, Северуса вцепился в ее запястье, вырывая часть кусочка.

— Гермиона, а вам никто не говорил, что последнее всегда сначала предлагают гостю?

Она смотрела на его пальцы, а потом перевела взгляд на лицо. Он не отводил горящего взора от ее губ.

Гермиона наблюдала, как он медленно наклоняется вперед, очень аккуратно захватывает зубами хлеб. Он жевал, задумчиво глядя на нее, и поглаживал большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону ее запястья. Когда он сглотнул, Гермиону заворожило покачивание адамового яблока. Северус не остановил ее, когда она потянулась рукой к его лицу. Ее пальцы дрожали.

Он закрыл глаза, когда она принялась очерчивать его скулы, и немного ослабил хватку. Потянулся за прикосновением и накрыл ее руку своей. Изумление захлестнуло Гермиону, когда Северус отвел ее руку и поцеловал ладонь.

Безумие. Она знала, что поступает неправильно. Фантазия не должна становиться реальностью. Но Гермиона падала в эту реальность, которой просто не могло быть. Все закончится однозначно плохо для обоих.

Но у Гермионы не было сил остановить себя. Она знала, что Северус собирается поцеловать ее, и если он это сделает, все рухнет. Чувство вины стало только болезненнее, потому что к нему примешался оттенок сожаления.

Но было уже все равно.

Северус ведь что-то к ней чувствовал. Пальцами он гладил ее виски, заправляя пряди волос за уши. Когда Гермиона взглянула в его глаза, то увидела там вопрос, которого боялась. Желая заставит его замолчать, прежде чем он скажет то, что сможет перевернуть ее мир, она на коленях приблизилась к нему. Села рядом, обхватила руками его лицо и прижалась губами к его губам.

Будто разряд тока прошел через ее тело. Гермиона едва не задохнулась, когда он схватил ее за талию, воспользовавшись возможностью углубить поцелуй. Их языки переплелись. Гермиона лишь надеялась, что Северус не остановится, не отстранится, не осознает, какое это безумие.

И пока он не передумал, Гермиона уселась ему на колени. Сейчас она не могла придумать, как еще лучшего показать свои намерения.

Северус внезапно отстранился. И Гермиона поняла, что совершила ошибку, — осознание этого навалилось на нее всей тяжестью. Она знала, что должна уйти, выбраться из его объятий, убежать.

Гермиона оттолкнула Снейп и встала. Как только она собралась бежать, Северус схватил ее за талию, поворачивая к себе. Она врезалась в его грудь и вцепилась пальцами в плечи, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Северус обвил ее руками. Гермиона всматривалась в его лицо, ожидая отказа.

Но увидела только желание.

Отбросив все «нет» и зная, что утром придется разбираться с последствиями, Гермиона запустила пальцы в его волосы и прильнула к его губам.

*Пусть слова проявятся (лат)

**Boddies — марка горького пива.


	12. Глава 12 Точно так же

Глава 12 Точно так же

Северус стоял перед своим портретом, чувствуя себя так, будто бы его вызвали в кабинет директора. Не хватало смелости смотреть себе в глаза после того, как переспал с женщиной, о которой твой… старший ты заботишься больше, чем ты сам.

— Так и собираешься стоять и прожигать меня взглядом или скажешь что-то? Знаешь, я сейчас могу быть где-то в другом месте.

Портрет и раньше грубил, но сейчас казался крайне раздраженным. Северуса чертовски бесило, что его нарисованному эго известно о случившемся.

— Я переспал с Гермионой. — Вот! Пусть сам разбирается.

Он поежился под взглядом своего нарисованного я. Если портрет, будучи профессором, вел себя так же, тогда Северус мог легко понять, почему ученики его боялись. Итак, первая линия защиты — раздражающий сарказм…

— И что мне делать теперь? — Он чувствовал, что задает правильный вопрос.

Все о своем будущем он прочел в дневниках, но о дороге домой там не был ни слова. И ничего о ночи с Гермионой.

— Ты вернешься домой.

— Как? У меня вообще-то нет хроноворота! И Гермиона...

— Гермиона? Ты переспал с ней, и она внезапно превратилась из надоедливой заучки в женщину, которую ты не хочешь оставлять? Не хочешь возвращаться всего лишь из-за ночи с ней? Одной ночи? До тебя дошло, почему она так важна, но ты не понимаешь, что случится, если не отступишь. Ты должен уйти. Она проживет долгую замечательную жизнь с кем-то другим. А ты умрешь. Тебе нужно спасти весь этот чертов мир, и ты умрешь, зная, ради чего пожертвовал собой. Просто подожди, погоди, пока не прочтешь мои дневники полностью… тогда узнаешь, что превратило меня в такого сукиного сына. Ты думаешь, что любишь ее теплое тело и одаренный ум. И не представляешь, что она сделает для нас — уже сделала. Она все отдала бы, лишь бы увидеть тебя живым, хотя глубоко в душе знает, что ничего не сможет поделать.

Северус опустил голову, стыд и злость захлестнули его. Как портрет посмел ругать его? Ведь знал же, как Северус относится к Гермионе, пусть даже эти чувства необычны для него. Портретному эго было известно, что должно произойти этой ночью. Мог бы предупредить! Сказать что-то, чтобы не позволить ей достичь своей цели. Найти предлог, чтобы положить этому конец. Чтобы он держался подальше от ее кровати.

Но зачем ему себя останавливать? Их свидание было… словами не опишешь. И, если это действительно лучшее, что с ним случится, значит, нужно быть святым, чтобы эгоистично не стремиться к этому.

Хорошо, так хорошо. Когда он удержал ее от бегства, все произошло так быстро… он никогда раньше не испытывал ничего подобного.

_Когда Северус повернул к себе Гермиону, он был удивлен, с какой силой она врезалась в его тело. Но изумление длилось недолго, через мгновение она бросилась на него. Ее губы искали его, ее руки запутались в его волосах._

_Впервые за сутки он не боялся, что теряет время, не думал о вопросах жизни и смерти. Запах шампуня и ее неповторимый аромат окутывали его, и Северус сдался, отдаваясь теплым объятиям._

_Он обхватил ее щеки ладонями и наклонился, замерев на мгновение, чтобы прикусить ее нижнюю губу. Гермиона приоткрыла рот и впустила его, их языки сплелись. Она застонала, и от этого звука Северус почувствовал, что в паху налилось тяжестью._

_Его руки, казалось, жили своей жизнью и через секунды расправились со слоями ее одежды. Он проследил изгибы податливого женского тела, Гермиона таяла в его ладонях. Ее руки изучали его жесткие плечи._

_Он подвел Гермиону к дивану, но она потащила его к кровати и толкнула на матрас. Северус неловко приземлился, ноги свисали с кровати. Но, прежде чем он смог сесть, Гермиона начала развязывать его штаны. Спустя секунду она стащила их до лодыжек, потом стянула и бросила в другой конец комнаты._

_Северус был совершенно беззащитным перед ней, но не мог не чувствовать некоторую гордость от ее дикого взгляда. Гермиона положила ладони ему на лодыжки и провела выше, растирая и поглаживая. Когда ее руки достигли бедер, он дрожал, совершенно сбитый с толку столь внезапным изменением их отношений. _

_Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на своем дыхании, отчаянно пытаясь успокоиться. Его усилия пропали даром: когда ее губы охватили головку члена, дышать стало невозможно. Северус открыл глаза и посмотрел на Гермиону. У него пересохло во рту от взгляда, которым она прожигала его, когда кончик его члена скользил между влажными губами._

Она все спланировала заранее.

_Может, поэтому двигалась с хореографической точностью, __будто__ женщина, ведущая в танце. Она играла с его телом, как на туго натянутой арфе. Северус и хотел бы изменить их положения, но почему-то не возражал, что Гермиона исполняет главную роль._

_И она __действовала__ без колебаний. Гермиона продолжала свой танец, и Северус обнаружил, что почти не контролирует себя. Он начал слегка толкаться ей в рот, и она взяла его глубже, головка члена прижималась к задней стенке ее горла. Ее руки переместились с его бедер, одна накрыла мошонку, а другой Гермиона убрала волосы с лица. Северус запустил пальцы в ее шевелюру._

_Она застонала, и вибрации прошли от его члена до позвоночника. Северус прошептал ее имя, и Гермиона отпустила его, поднялась по его телу, ее губы отслеживали контуры мыщц, а язык, будто змея, скользил по коже._

— _Скажи это снова, — прошептала она ему на ухо._

_Он потянулся и, прикусив мочку уха, прорычал:_

— _Гермиона…_

_Перед глазами закружились звезды, когда Гермиона медленно опустилась на него. Удивленный вздох сорвался с ее губ. Когда она приподнималась, он толкался в нее, выгибаясь, чтобы оказаться глубже… глубже. Гермиона прижалась к его груди и погладила плечи, вглядываясь в глаза. Когда он начал ласкать ее груди, ее глаза закатились, и она рухнула на него. Это чуть не __привело Северуса к краю__._

_Он стремился стать еще ближе, потеряться в ее объятиях… Чтобы сдержаться подольше, Северус перевернул ее и оказался сверху. И сразу же ее руки и ноги крепко обняли его, а губы встретились с его губами. Все свои чувства она вложила в этот поцелуй. Первый, который Северус получил добровольно в порыве страсти. На протяжении многих месяцев секс ассоциировался для него с политикой и продвижением по службе. Раньше он не занимался любовью с женщиной, потому что считал ее потрясающей. И ни одна не целовала его вот так._

_Северус хотел, чтобы это было нежно, но нуждался в том, чтобы освободиться от разочарования, гнева и смятения, накопившихся за неделю. Он оперся на руки и начал двигаться сильнее, быстрее… Гермиона выгнулась и простонала его имя. Северус никогда не слышал звука прекраснее. Она царапала его спину, и он знал, что на __следующий день там останутся следы ее страсти__. Северус уткнулся лицом в шею Гермионы и понял, что не удастся уйти ни этой ночью, ни на этой неделе… невредимым._

_Она уже близко, и Северус чувствовал, как ее стенки сокращаются вокруг него. Он заставил себя замедлиться, успокоится, чтобы продлить удовольствие, но Гермиона не позволила. Охватив лодыжками его бедра, она притянула Северуса к себе, прижимаясь крепче в поисках собственного удовольствия. Его имя срывалось с ее губ, будто мантра. Северус цеплялся за Гермиону, отдаваясь полностью. Он целовал ее, надеясь, что когда-нибудь, вспоминая этот поцелуй, если больше будет нечего, она поймет, что он не был равнодушен к ней, ведь впервые за годы кто-то поставил его благополучие выше собственного. Она в какой-то мере отказалась от частички своей жизни, чтобы он не был забыт под могильной плитой._

_Ногти, вцепившиеся в спину, вернули Северуса к реальности. Гермиона забилась в оргазме, и прилив тепла нахлынул на него. Несколько толчков _— _и он последовал за ней в забытье. Все напряжение и обиды последней недели выплеснулись из его тела. Любовники прижались лбами и смотрели друг другу в глаза, тяжело дыша. Каждые несколько мгновений стенки ее влагалища сжимались, заставляя удовольствие растекаться по его телу. На этот раз Северус поцеловал ее, __нежно__ посасывая нижнюю губу. Гермиона гладила его волосы, Северус прижался головой к ложбинке между грудей. Они лежали рядом, их тела переплелись, а дыхание замедлилось. Он лениво рисовал узоры на ее животе и груди, она нежно гладила его спину. И Северус быстро задремал в ее руках._

_Он спал не больше часа и, проснувшись, увидел, __что Гермиона повернулась на бок во сне.__ Она прижалась к нему спиной, Северус обнимал ее, положив руки на ее __груди__. Он знал, что должен оставить ее, чтобы поговорить с портретом и попытаться разобраться с этим. Северус схватил свои вещи и побежал с чердака._

И теперь он стоял перед своим портретом, но, вместо того чтобы получить хоть какое-то утешение от старшего, был встречен насмешками. Он влюбился в Гермиону Грейнджер, а его сорокалетнее, злое и циничное эго не упустило возможности напомнить, что это его увлечение обречено. И так было с самого начала, когда он очутился на своем… ее чердаке.

— Хорошо, значит, только что случился самый значимый сексуальный опыт, который у меня когда-либо был. И вместо того, чтобы счастливо вспоминать это до конца своих дней, я умру, чувствуя себя извращенцем. Поздравляю. Может, так я действительно захочу вернуться домой.

— Ты забыл, что произойдет, если ты не вернешься?

— Мама… — Северус не думал о ней несколько дней.

Он старший такой высокомерный и всезнающий. Неудивительно, что он остался без друзей. Но Снейп был прав. Независимо от выбора, который он сделает, а после ночи с Гермионой Грейнджер Северус представлял, из чего придется выбирать, он должен вернуться. Он не мог позволить, чтобы его мать убили, а тем более из-за ведьмы, о которой он не имел права заботиться.

— Да. Мама.

— Но что если он снова проникнет в мой разум? Что мне делать? Он узнает, если я совру!

— Тогда не давай ему оснований усомниться в своей честности.

— Но что если…

— Он не будет использовать легилименцию снова… не сейчас. Да, тебе нужно изучить окклюменцию и легилименцию. Об этом есть в моих дневниках. Но пока он так обрадуется твоим новостям, что не войдет в твой разум.

Северус почувствовал огромное облечение, а еще он был совершенно потерянным. Все так внезапно изменилось.

— Когда я вернусь?

— Сегодня.

— Сегодня? Нет… Гермиона… Она подумает…

— Что ты просто трахнул ее и оставил. Думаю, так. И она ворвется сюда и будет кричать на меня снова, и я, наконец, разберусь с нашим хаосом.

Северус знал, что не следует об этом спрашивать, но…

— Есть ли возможность, чтобы она и я… как бы сказать…

— Когда ты в следующий раз увидишь Гермиону Грейнджер, ей будет десять лет. И как тебе?

— А перед смертью? Ей ведь уже будет не десять.

— Нет, но тебе будет тридцать восемь.

— К чертям собачьим! Значит, все зря? Послушать себя и перейти на сторону света — зря. Влюбится в нее — и зря. Почему бы мне просто не вернуться и забыть твои советы? Это. Того. Не. Стоит!

— Оставить темную сторону и стать частью света — недостаточно для тебя? Не повторить судьбу Регулуса — недостаточно? Тогда посмотри иначе: вернуться, примкнуть к Дамблдору, спасти Гермиону.

— Я думал, что если вернусь, то придется защищать Поттера... Эта Скитер столько вещала о каком-то смешном обещании, которое ты дал Дамблдору.

— Ты что, думаешь, что я вернулся и рассказал Дамблдору о своей потерянной любви в будущем? И что, не знаю, через десять лет или около того она окажется в Хогвартсе, и я захочу защищать ее всю свою жизнь. Конечно, нет, идиот. Я должен был рассказать Дамблдору что-то такое, во что он поверит. Он знал, что я бредил Лили в первые годы в школе. А о нашем путешествии он не знал. Я не стал говорить ему, через что ты и я прошли. Он заглотил крючок, леску и даже грузило. У него странный пунктик, завязанный на любви. Наверное, поэтому он единственный волшебник в нашем мире, кому удалось перехитрить Темного Лорда, если верить этой ведьме Скитер.

В любом случае ты уже знаешь, как часто защита Поттера и Гермионы будет идти рука об руку. Поттер… он особенный. Сочетание материнской любви, проклятия Волдеморта и слепая удача обычно сохраняют его живым, даже когда нас нет рядом. Но Гермиона будет целью. Лучшая на своем курсе магглорожденная во время войны, начатой для того, чтобы стереть ее и ее вид из магической истории. Ей нужна будет защита. Ей будешь нужен ты.

— И она никогда не узнает… что мы сделали для нее.

— Я бы не сказал «никогда». Впрочем, я почти уверен, что к завтрашней ночи она будет знать обо всем.

— Как… Ты собираешься сказать ей?

— Можно и так сказать. Ты оставишь ей ключ, чтобы она смогла открыть все сама.

— А хроноворот? Я должен вернуться прямо сейчас? Просто так?

— Просто так!

— И где он?

— В банке с мукой.

— В глубине души она такая маггла, — усмехнулся Северус.

Портрет почти улыбнулся в ответ.

— Да… Но опять же, мы с тобой тоже.

— На этот раз я не буду истекать кровью?

— Нет.

— Я не умру?

— Пока нет.

— И, черт возьми, это будет стоит того, через что мы пройдем? Просто защищать ее?

— Кроме ужасного решения присоединиться к Темному Лорду, мы часто принимаем решения легко?

Портрет был совершенно прав.

— Пергамент и перья найдешь на обеденном столе. Оставь ей ключ, как открыть мои дневники. Она имеет право прочесть их полностью. И не пиши сентиментальной чуши.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Отправься обратно в момент, из которого отбыл. Тебе понадобится неделя, чтобы прочесть и… принять.

Могло даже показаться, что портрет заботится о том, как Северус будет чувствовать себя.

Северус подобрал свои вещи и направился в столовую. Исследования занимали весь стол. Чтобы удостовериться, что Гермиона действительно найдет нужное, он быстро сложил документы и книги в аккуратные стопки, как делал на своем рабочем месте. Северус ненавидел, когда кто-то влезал в его записи, но знал, что больше ей это не понадобится. Раздобыв пергамент и перо, он нацарапал записку.

Не увидеть Гермиону перед тем, как отправиться назад, — жестоко. Но потрет прав, нужно возвращаться. Если Северус увидит ее снова… тогда сделать то, что он должен, станет почти невозможно.

Прежде чем успел передумать, Северус ворвался в кухню. Конечно, он нашел хроноворот в пластиковом пакетике, зарытом в банке с мукой. Усевшись на пол, он принялся крутить циферблаты. На случай, если портрет солгал, Северус взял кухонное полотенце, висевшее на двери кладовой, и прижал к носу.

Он лег на пол, глубоко вдохнул и с надеждой, что ничего страшного не произойдет, отпустил диски хроноворота. И исчез в мгновение ока.


	13. Глава 13 Все должно остаться прежним

Глава 13. Все должно остаться прежним

_Гермиона и Гарри замыкали шествие, пробираясь по темному сырому туннелю. Перед ними шагали профессор Люпин, Петтигрю, Рон и Блэк, который левитировал профессора Снейпа._

_Гермиона была напугана — они и раньше сталкивались с трудностями, но сейчас она не могла сообразить, как выбраться из этой передряги. Она потеряет баллы и, конечно же, будет отбывать взыскание с профессором Снейпом до конца учебы, если предположить, что ее не исключат._

_Гарри, который шел впереди, начал шептаться с Блэком. Она в их разговоре не участвовала, но все же ухватила обрывки фраз «опекун», «оставить Дурслей», «переехать»._

_Она покачала головой. Гарри всегда умел видеть хорошее во всем. Только он мог перескочить от желания убить человека к составлению планов о совместном проживании меньше чем за час._

_Голова профессора Снейпа периодически задевала потолок, идущую позади девушку осыпало пылью и известняком. Пусть профессор и Блэк ненавидят друг друга, но Сириусу все же не следовало быть настолько грубым, думала Гермиона._

_Когда они приблизились к выходу, Блэк отлевитировал Снейпа из норы и отошел в сторону, чтобы выпустить Гарри и Гермиону. Она посмотрела на профессора и удивилась, впервые за три года увидев его расслабленным. Таким она его не знала. Он не казался опасным и выглядел почти… красивым._

_Не прошло и секунды, как начался настоящий ад. Из-за туч выглянула луна, и профессор Люпин вдруг замер на месте, его тело будто застыло. Лишь на мгновение, пока он не начал трансформироваться. Блэк побежал к нему, и чары вокруг Снейпа ослабли. Профессор грохнулся на землю и сразу же вскочил, злой как черт. Растерянность, которую он, возможно, чувствовал полностью затмила ярость. И он приблизился к ученикам:_

— _Поттер, Грейнджер, Уизли, за мной, немедленно!_

— _Но, профессор!_

_Несмотря на свой страх, Гермионе не могла не улыбнуться, услышав, что даже сейчас Гарри очень быстро опомнился и обратился к Снейпу надлежащим образом._

_Оборотень — она больше не могла думать о нем, как о человеке — полностью преобразовался и отбросил Блэка на землю, как марионетку. Сириус не двигался. Когда Гарри закричал, волк подступил к ним, из его пасти донеслось низкое рычание._

— _Никаких «но, профессор», Поттер. Вы пойдете со мной. Немедленно._

_Так не должно быть._

— _Профессор, сзади! — взвизгнула Гермиона, а волк тем временем подходил все ближе, ближе…_

_Еще более раздраженный, чем когда-либо, Снейп повернул голову и замер. Волк слсредоточил все внимание на нем, а профессор, справившись с собой, медленно попятился, широко раскинув руки, и закрыл собой учеников. Троица спряталось за его спиной, и Гермиона молилась, чтобы все слухи о профессоре Снейпе и его талантах в защите от темных искусств оказались правдой и он достаточно одарен, чтобы справится с вполне сформировавшимся оборотнем._

_Выставив руку перед собой, профессор Снейп взмахнул палочкой в сторону оборотня, по-видимому, чтобы проклясть его, когда волк на__броси__лся. Гермиона, Гарри и Рон __понеслись__ прочь, когда Снейп полетел на землю. Блэк мгновенно трансформировался в свою анимагическую форму и попытался оттащить чудовище от Снейпа. Острые зубы и целая гора меха укрыли профессора, но Люпин от__бросил__ Блэка в сторону как тряпичную куклу. И молнией метнулся к шее Снейпа, чтобы рвать кожу и плоть, как бумагу. Гермиона едва сдержала вскрик, когда они с ужасом наблюдали за этим._

_Издалека она услышала волчий вой, и ее затопил страх. Еще один оборотень? Им не выжить. Люпин поднял голову от Снейпа, навострив уши. Когда вой прозвучал снова, волк оставил свою жертву и помчался в Запретный лес._

_Кровь хлынула из раны на шее профессора, а ребята застыли ошеломленные, не в силах побороть страх и оцепенение, чтобы помочь. Рон вздохнул, когда Снейп повернул к ним голову, прожигая взглядом Гермиону: _

— _Посмотри... на... меня..._

_И его глаза потускнели, а лицо расслабилось._

_Гермиона не смогла сдержать крик._

Когда она проснулась, гостиную освещали ранние солнечные лучи. Сердце бешено колотилось после кошмара. Гермионе часто снилась ночь, когда умер Снейп, но его смерть никогда не перемешивалось с другими снами. Странно, но Гермиона редко думала о том дне, когда они с Гарри спасли Сириуса Блэка. Непонятно, почему ее мозг выбрал именно это событие для сна, не говоря уже о том, чтобы совместить его с другим ужасным воспоминанием.

Гермиона посмотрела на диван и поняла, что Снейпа там нет. Она сонно потерла глаза и задумалась: а что если она забыла о заклинании. Взгляд блуждал по комнате, и вдруг она заметила еще кое-что: пустые банки от горького пива, горшочек, тарелки.

Ой! Ой...

Воспоминания затопили сонную память. Он целует ее ладонь, она нападает на него просто на полу гостиной. Она занималась люб… нет, сексом с Северусом Снейпом. Теперь она никогда не сможет называть его Снейпом.

Мысленно подготовившись к своему самому большому позору, Гермиона повернулась к Северусу лицом.

Пусто.

Дверь в ванную была открыта, и горел свет. Завернувшись в покрывало, Гермиона подкралась, надеясь не напугать Северуса.

Никого.

Если, конечно, он не прячется в шкафу, что однозначно глупая идея. Оставалось не так много мест, где он может быть…

Гермиона прошлась по гостиной и только тогда осознала, что лестница на второй этаж открыта.

_Дерьмо!_

Призвав палочку, Гермиона спустилась по лестнице и рысью промчалась по коридору, заглядывая в комнаты, но все оказались пустыми. Конечно, прятаться здесь не имело смысла, но она обязательно посмотрит еще раз, если придется.

Преодолев второй пролет, Гермиона запаниковала. Что если он нашел свою палочку? Он мог легко снять созданные ею чары и убежать.

_Чертдермомерзавецнегодяйчертегоподери! _Это она во всем виновата. Она позволила ему приблизиться, а сейчас его здесь нет, наверное, помчался исполнять приказ Темного Лорда.

Гермиона притормозила в коридоре и с удивлением отметила включенный свет. Проследовав за ним, она оказалась в столовой.

Ее исследования. Он бы увидел все это.

_Теперь он знает все._

Все, что она просматривала, было аккуратно сложено на столе — гораздо больше порядка, чем в самом начале исследований. Посередине лежал кусок пергамента, исписанный слишком знакомым почерком:

_Гермиона,_

_Я должен вернуться назад. Когда прочтешь мои дневники внимательнее, поймешь, что это не имело никакого отношения к моей… моему уважению к тебе._

_Постарайся не пролить растворитель на мой портрет. Северус._

_P.S. __Пароль__ — Permissum lacuna videor*._

Гермиона хмуро глянула на презренный кусок пергамента. Свое уважение? Это все, что он может сказать после прошлой ночи? Пароль? У дневников был пароль? Это объяснило бы, что в них не нашлось никаких упоминаний, касающихся этой сумасшедшей недели.

Хотелось накричать на его портрет, но Гермиона знала, что, вероятно, он отправит ее читать, как последнюю первоклашку (и как-то умудрится снять баллы с Гриффиндора). Гермиона нахмурилась и села в кресло. Направив палочку на верхний дневник, который описывал времена ее первых лет в Хогвартсе, она взмахнула и прочла пароль.

Но ничего не произошло.

Взмахнула и ткнула.

Ничего.

Покрутила палочкой и постучала.

Ничего.

Разозлившись, она открыла книжечку на форзаце и произнесла другое заклинание:

— Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость.

Конечно, это не сработало, но почему-то она почувствовала себя лучше.

Будто выцветшие, слова начали возникать на странице:

_Гермиона,_

_Если тебе хватило глупости пробовать это заклинание, у тебя действительно иссякли идеи. Просто отправь младшего меня домой — со мной все будет хорошо._

_Северус._

Через несколько секунд слова померкли.

Необходимо выяснить, как же расколдовать эти дневники.

Пароля явно мало. Остается только возможность, что заклинание здесь того же типа, с которым Джинни Уизли имела дело на первом курсе. Откупорив чернильницу, Гермиона обмакнула перо и написала слова на форзаце.

Она отдернула руку и замерла, не зная, чего ожидать. Книжечка поднялась над столом и захлопнулась, перевернувшись задней обложкой вверх. Раздумывая, что же это было, Гермиона потянулась, чтобы схватить дневник. Но он снова открылся, на этот раз задом наперед, страницы быстро перелистывались одна за другой, а между строк возникали зеленые каракули. Когда заклинание сработало, блокнот мягко приземлился на стол, и перед глазами Гермионы снова предстал форзац. На странице проявились слова:

_Гермиона,_

_Уверен: первое, что тебя заинтересует, — не сделал ли я своего рода хоркрукс из этого дневника. Нет. Это было своего рода выявляющее заклинание. В этом дневнике ничего не изменится, он не будет общаться с тобой, как дневник Тома Риддла. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не беспокойся об этом._

_Если слова, которые только проявились, расстроят тебя, мне очень жаль. Я не собирался скрывать от тебя столько, но секретность была необходима, пока не появится мое юное воплощение. Перед тем как начать рвать и метать, пожалуйста, вспомни свой личный опыт с хроноворотом: все должно остаться прежним. И, пожалуйста, пойми мой эгоизм в нежелании ничего менять: время с тобой, особенно события нашей прошлой ночи, — от этого я никогда не смог бы отказаться._

_Я проклят так, чтобы иметь портрет после смерти, поэтому не стесняйся прийти и отругать меня, когда прочитаешь нескольких отрывков в этом томе. Уверен, что ты не найдешь для меня ни одного доброго слова. Я заслуживаю каждое из них. _

_Северус._

_P.S. Заклинание подходит ко всем моим дневникам и откроет тебе много других подробностей моей жизни. Надеюсь, они помогут тебе лучше понять кое-что. С._

Еще более смущенная, чем когда-либо, Гермиона уселась за чтение, гадая, что узнает о Снейпе своего детства.

_4 июня 1992 _

_Сегодня была одна из страннейших ночей после моего возращения из будущего. Я знал, что будет трудно: Темный Лорд снова воплотиться, трое моих учеников подвергнутся настоящей опасности… Но знать, что кое-что случится, и переживать событие самому — все-таки не одно и то же._

_Гермиона, ты была такой умницей, хотя я и так это знаю. Я очень постарался, чтобы создать эту загадку, подсознательно надеясь, что ты не сможешь отгадать ее и это убережет тебя. Глупо, потому что без твоей находчивости все пропало бы. Поттер, конечно, не смог бы решить ее самостоятельно. Но мы ведь не можем изменить будущее, правда?_

_Ты оказалась на высоте. Я так гордился тобой, моя маленькая умница. Конечно, мою гордость омрачало ужасное чувство — неправильно любить тебя вот такой, как сейчас. Да, я знал, в какую женщину ты вырастешь, но ведь ты еще не она…_

_Я знал, что ты близка к опасности, и не мог ничего поделать — это было самым трудным из всего, что я когда-либо переживал. Я метался по своему кабинету и, кажется, вытоптал траншею в каменном полу. Знаешь, сколько раз нужно сломать перо, чтобы его уже нельзя было восстановить магией? Волшебное число 13, на случай, если тебе интересно. _

_Я знал, что Поттеру все удалось в то же мгновение, когда впервые за одиннадцать лет моя метка обожгла меня. Слабо, едва заметно. Сегодня метка — начало моего конца во многих отношениях. __Интересно, хватило ли этого, чтобы почувствовали и мои братья._

_Скоро придется идти в кабинет директора, обсуждать, что «все это означает». Будто я не знаю. Шпионить для Ордена всегда было легко. Быть единственным шпионом для спасения всеобщего будущего на планете оказалось более одиноко, чем я мог себе представить. Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты была у меня, Гермиона, мы бы обсудили это с тобой. Хотел бы я сохранить хроноворот, чтобы отправиться в будущее и рассказать тебе, как мне тяжело. Но, после того как я тебя оставил, не верю, что ты захочешь… _

Гермиона отложила дневник, ее руки дрожали. Она много лет не думала о той ночи, когда Гарри нашел философский камень. Улыбнулась, вспомнив, как подожгла мантию профессора Снейпа, уверенная в том, что он пытается навредить Гарри. Все приключения первого года были страшными тогда, теперь же казались детской игрой. Ей говорили, что ту загадку создал профессор Снейп, и она очень гордилась, что ее ума хватило, чтобы понять суть, хотя для нее это оказалось очень просто. Но по версии Гарри и Рона, загадка была самым трудным вопросом за всю их учебу в Хогвартсе.

Но знать, что профес… Северус так волновался за нее и гордился ею, потому что она справилась с его загадкой. Как же это не сочеталось с тем образом, который хранила память.

Утренний сон всплыл в сознании. Она помнила страх, который почувствовала, увидев преобразование профессора Люпина, но почти забыла, что Северус закрыл их собой, а сам выступил перед оборотнем. Позже она узнала, что ребенком Ремус чуть не убил Снейпа, хотя его и нельзя было винить. Должно быть, Снейп действительно заботился о них, если выстоял перед такой опасностью…

_26 декабря 1996_

_Не знаю, зачем я решил помучить себя вчера вечером. Мне повезло: я не был обязан присутствовать на Рождественском балу. И мне следовало бы держаться подальше. _

_Но я все равно пришел, скрытый чарами невидимости, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Если бы я знал, что ты там будешь, в таком прекрасном платье, то спрятался бы в своих комнатах на все рождественские праздники._

_Вчера вечером впервые за много лет я увидел тебя такой, какой представлял — взрослой. Гермиона, платье, такого правильного голубого оттенка, подчеркивало твою красоту больше, чем любой другой наряд. Я видел, как ты улыбаешься друзьям, впервые видел твою взрослую улыбку уже не с теми передними зубами, над которыми я хотел бы не подшучивать. Ты никогда не поймешь, что я чувствовал, когда Драко тебя проклял, а я должен был ядовито ответить._

_Я покинул бал в ту же секунду, когда вы с Крамом начали танцевать. Видеть тебя такой прелестной, такой взрослой… Впервые, после того как оставил тебя в будущем, я действительно осознал, что потерял. Не буду лгать и говорить, что это на меня не повлияло. Вчера вечером я плакал, плакал впервые с того дня, когда вернулся в свое прошлое, Гермиона. Я чувствовал себя таким потерянным, без единого человека рядом, который хотя бы знает о нас._

Северус писал, как будто бы у них были отношения. Это могло бы показаться милым, если бы она никогда ничего к нему не испытывала, но все вместе… Гермионе было грустно, и она чувствовала себя… использованной. Да как он смеет играть ее воспоминаниями? Она пришла в бешенство, но его слова странно польстили ей. Гермиона не знала, что он присутствовал там в тот вечер. Она любила эту голубую мантию, которая все еще висела в шкафу, и примеряла каждые несколько лет, удивляясь, что наряд все еще подходит. Тот вечер хранил и грустные воспоминания — тогда Гермиона поссорилась с мальчиками. Но знать, что не только Виктор считал ее прекрасной, было чертовки приятно.

Волнуясь и страстно желая узнать, что еще написал Сне… Северус, она продолжила.

_8 июня 1996_

_Полагаю, бремя моих тайн последних шестнадцати лет, наконец, снято. Теперь Дамблдор все знает, Гермиона. Вернее, не совсем. Я не был так глуп, чтобы отдать ему все свои материалы по поводу быстро приближающего будущего. Он проглотил ложь о том, что будущий я предупредил, чтобы я ни с кем не делился своими дневниками и книгами. На всякий случай я наложил на свои бумаги столько чар, сколько мог, потому что знаю: Дамблдор наверняка попытается найти эти записи в ту же секунду, когда я покину замок. _

_Но да, он знает о нас. И что я солгал, используя Лили как оправдание, чтобы присоединиться к Ордену Феникса. Он был на удивление спокоен, когда я сказал ему. Если замешана любовь, а я все еще люблю тебя, люблю больше, чем думал, что вообще возможно, вряд ли Дамблдор беспокоится. Конечно, я получил строгое предупреждение: если поделюсь с младшей тобой какой-либо информацией, буду сурово наказан._

_К счастью, ты лежала без сознания, когда случилось то, из-за чего я должен был рассказать все Дамблдору или буду «сурово наказан», когда мы «поговорим». Я знал, что ты собираешься сбежать с Поттером спасать Блэка в Министерство, и снова позволил этому произойти. Я знал, что тебя проклянут, но не знал, как. Учитывая, с кем вы сражались, я не удивился, когда Дамблдор позвал меня в больничное крыло осмотреть некоторые травмы — пара заклинаний были настолько темными, что Поппи даже не подозревала об их существовании._

_Я не ожидал, что в комнате окажемся мы одни. Когда я рванулся к тебе, то увидел, что твоя кожа так же бледна, как простыня, на которой ты лежишь. Твой больничный халат чуть приоткрылся, обнажив шрам, который делил пополам твою грудь, скручиваясь вокруг сердца, и отсвечивал кислотно-зеленым._

_Проклятие сердца. Проклятие истинной любви. Проклятие Белоснежки. Как его ни назови, оно оставалось одним из самых страшных в арсенале Долохова. Если бы у меня не было лекарства, ты умерла бы через сорок восемь часов. Интересно, кто-то говорил тебе об этом?_

_Единственное лекарство, конечно, поцелуй любимого человека. Крам слишком далеко, Рон, учитывая его раны, был не в состоянии прийти тебе на помощь._

_Я сидел на кровати рядом с тобой. Впервые я понял, что ты достигла своего взрослого роста и стала по-настоящему похожей на женщину, которую я люблю. Когда я взял тебя за руку, из моих глаз полились слезы. Клянусь, Гермиона, ты единственная женщина, из-за которой я вот так плакал. Я поправил твои волосы и почувствовал себя извращенцем. Наверное, так оно и есть. Я наклонился, чтобы поцеловать тебя. Твою холодную кожу будто омыло теплом, и на миг твои губы прижались к моим. Я отстранился, а твои глаза мгновенно открылись. Я немедленно отпустил твою руку. Помнишь ли ты?_

— _Профессор Снейп, — сказала ты, недоумение скользило в твоих уставших чертах, — что случилось? Почему я в больничному крыле? С вами?_

_Быстро, как только мог, я отвернулся, чтобы скрыть слезы, блестевшие на моем лице. А обернувшись снова со своим самым прожигающим взглядом, ответил: _

— _Чтобы вылечить вас от проклятия, которое вы получили. Впредь постарайтесь не тратить мое время на бессмысленные походы в больничное крыло._

_Я выбежал из комнаты, не оглядываясь, чтобы не видеть, как ты плачешь из-за моей грубости. Я думал, что никто не заметил, пока не услышал тихое покашливание из конца коридора._

_Дамблдор._

— _Северус, полагаю, пришло время для давно назревшего разговора._

_Должно быть, он что-то подозревал из-за Мерлин знает каких действий с мой стороны. И вот я сидел в кабинете, в кресле для учеников, напротив его стола, и рассказывал свою историю. Он поручил мне защищать тебя, так же, как Поттера и Уизли. Я знал, что Дамблдор мне прикажет. Я уже написал об этом дневниках, так почему же должен удивляться? _

_И вот сейчас я пересказываю тебе свою историю, Гермиона, пишу в надежде, что ты хотя бы простишь меня. Ты не представляешь, каково это — любить того, с кем рядом не можешь быть из-за обстоятельств, времени и возраста, и даже не иметь права поговорить. Любить тебя — мое благословение, Гермиона, и мое проклятие. День за днем я живу с надеждой, что мои поступки приведут тебя к счастливой жизни и ты будешь с нежностью вспоминать время, которое мы провели вместе. Я знаю, что не имею права любить тебя так, как люблю. Мы были вместе всего неделю. Мою жизнь нельзя назвать легкой, я знаю все детали своей неотвратимой смерти и отпущения грехов… Но ты стала для меня несбыточной мечтой. Я не смог бы выжить, не помня тебя._

Слезы текли по ее лицу. Северус был прав — никто не объяснял ей, что за проклятие ее поразило. Гермиона осознала, что растеряно потирает шрам, пока читала, и задумалась, а вдруг ее чувства к Северусу после его смерти были как-то навеяны этим.

_Нет, Гермиона, твои чувства появились гораздо раньше, чем проклятие._

Это было так трудно принять: его обращение с ней в школе и настоящие доказательства того, что он любил ее и постоянно защищал. Необъяснимым образом ее забота, доброта и честность затронули в нем нечто, заставив вернуться и стать героем, которым Гермиона знала Северуса Снейпа. И все потому, что Волдеморт направил его по этому пути.

Нужно поговорить с ним. Но что сказать? Что она может сказать ему сейчас? Он ждет этого разговора двадцать лет, при жизни и после смерти, а Гермиона не представляла, что говорить. Воспоминания об их ночи и неделе вместе слишком свежи. У нее совсем не было времени, чтобы обдумать это. И обнаружить, что дневники написаны для нее…

Да, Гермионе нужно поговорить с ним. Но сначала поспать.

Заплетая волосы, нанося макияж, выбирая красивый наряд, Гермиона все еще не могла поверить себе. Она понимала, что тянет время, но какая-то часть ее сердилась на него, несмотря на написанное в дневниках. Прошлая ночь была особенной для Гермионы — больше, чем она могла бы даже представить, — но он оставил только короткую записку. Северус не подождал до утра, чтобы объясниться, не остался, чтобы они вместе нашли лучший способ отправить его домой. Принимая ванну, Гермиона переосмыслила каждое их мгновение вместе и задумалась: если он действительно испытывал к ней подобные чувства, как мог вот так просто исчезнуть? Отнестись равнодушно к ее исследованиям, потраченному времени, головной боли… и сбежать? Доброжелательность, с которой она возвращалась на чердак, их разговоры… и видеть здесь следы его присутствия — это только сильнее разозлило ее.

Гермиона надела фиолетово-голубое платье с глубоким V-образным вырезом, чтобы подразнить его. Макияж подчеркивал глаза. Волосы же намеренно уложила беспорядочными локонами, чтобы напомнить ему об их ночи.

Последние два года Гермиона чувствовала себя виноватой и несчастной и теперь не собиралась жалеть Снейпа даже после его смерти.

Гермиона брела по дому, будто в тумане, пытаясь придумать, какими будут ее первые слова, планировала что-то уничижительное, в духе самого Северуса Снейпа. Когда приблизилась к двери, она остановилась и поправила платье, убеждаясь, что выглядит отлично.

Наконец, она решила, что обратится к нему спокойно, а не ворвется с криками и плачем. Она просто поинтересуется, что ей делать с этими по-новому открытыми дневниками, и спросит, стоит ли историкам написать правдивую биографию Северуса Снейпа. Она ни в коем случае не признает, что что-то изменилось. С двадцати лет Снейп не знал, что произойдет, и Гермиона надеялась, что ей удастся отбросить недавнее и удержаться. Она не хотела плакать возле портрета, как в ту ночь, когда Северус появился на ее чердаке.

Послеобеденный свет лился в галерею, отражаясь от паркетного пола. Фигуры на колдографиях казались странно застывшими, они будто ждали, чтобы не пропустить ничего интересного. Да Гермионе и самой было любопытно, что произойдет. Должно быть, ее опасения стали еще сильнее: когда она подошла к портрету, бра на стенах вдруг засветились. У Гермионы не было вспышек стихийной магии с детства, и это ее немного напугало.

Гермиона осмелилась взглянуть на картину. Портрет директора Снейпа, обычно изображавший все его тело, сейчас показывал лишь лицо и плечи в натуральную величину. Нарисованное подобие смотрело на нее с непроницаемым выражением.

Гермиона опешила, она так сосредоточилась на Снейпе, который был с ней, что не была готова увидеть его таким грустным и старым. Это резко вернуло ее с небес на землю. Снейп из ее детства, мужчина, постаревший раньше своих лет. Профессор, который издевался над ней и ее одноклассниками намного сильнее, чем остальные учителя. Человек, который спасал ее снова и снова. Живший лишь для того, чтобы выжила она. Умерший, потому что она ничего не сделала. Мужчина, с которым она только что…

Все попытки успокоится, все заготовленные слова, все запланированное вдруг пошло прахом. Гермиона опустилась на колени, и слезы хлынули из глаз. Она ненавидела себя за это. Когда она подняла голову, то увидела в его глазах что-то… Сострадание? Грусть? Любовь?

Снейп вдруг запустил руку в волосы и открыл было рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но закрыл, не проронив ни слова.

Почти всю ее жизнь этот человек держал под контролем любой их разговор. Но то, что он сейчас не мог ничего сказать, было как-то странно. Гермиона не могла этого выдержать.

— Пожалуйста, директор, скажите что-нибудь...

Раньше он избегал ее взгляда, но теперь смотрел прямо в глаза. Безучастное выражение сменилось искренним изумлением.

— Директор? Директор?! Ты читала мои дневники? И после этого ты называешь меня директором? — голос, обычно такой сильный и яркий, почти осип к концу фразы, а хрип после укуса змеи слышался лишь отчетливее.

Гермиона почувствовала себя еще более несчастной.

— Да, полагаю, таков ваш титул. — Нельзя колебаться, иначе потеряет контроль. Гермиона поднялась на ноги, пытаясь собрать воедино те крохи уверенности, которые так быстро ее оставили. — Я хотела спросить, кто должен получить ваши дневники. Думаю, нужно написать вашу точную биографию со всей дополнительной информацией, должным образом объясняющую вашу _одержимость_ маглорожденными.

Его лицо исказилось от боли. Но так Гермиона могла сохранять превосходство.

— Думаю, я это заслужил. Тебе следует знать, что я зачаровал дневники так, что только ты можешь увидеть записи о нас. Другие же дополнения вполне публичны. Но… я не хотел бы, чтобы мою любовь к тебе считали одержимостью.

— А как еще можно это называть? Человек, который создал целую хронику своей жизни для меня. Который настаивает, что любил меня после того, как бросил! Который…

— Гермиона Грейджер! — Имя, которое он прокричал своим профессорским тоном, всегда заставлявшим ее застыть. Портрет посмотрел на нее извиняющимся взглядом и продолжил: — Гермиона, разве ты еще не поняла, что ночью, когда я оставил тебя, у меня не было другого выбора? Я в одно мгновение выбросил из своей жизни то единственное хорошее, что у меня было.

Нет, она не понимала.

— Подумай, что ты знаешь обо мне. Ты ведь знаешь все, что происходило в моей жизни, так же, как и я. Скажи, когда кто-нибудь проявлял ко мне уважение, как ты? Ты держала меня в плену. И это было ужасно… — ухмыльнулся он, и Гермиона почувствовала, что тоже улыбается, несмотря ни на что. — Ты заботилась, чтобы я был сыт, в тепле и безопасности. Ты относилась ко мне как к человеческому существу. Так, как мой папа, Повелитель, одноклассники и Дамблдор никогда не относились. Несмотря на прошлое, ты была добра ко мне. Когда мы были вместе прошлой ночью…

— Я не хочу обсуждать этого, директор!

— Северус! И ты меня выслушаешь. Когда мы были вместе прошлой ночью, впервые, впервые я был с женщиной, потому что мы просто хотели этого. Никаких политических мотивов, никаких пари… Хотя ты знала меня лучше, тогда утром ты проявила истинное сострадание. Кошмар, от которого ты меня спасла, был самым ужасным в моей жизни, и ты помогла мне почувствовать себя в безопасности. Ты принесла мне еду, которую сама приготовила. Клянусь, что по рецепту, который позаимствовала у моей матери. Чтобы мне было уютно. Ты провела много часов за исследованиями, пытаясь понять, как отправить меня домой, найти безопасный путь. Никто, ни один человек до конца моей жизни не заботился обо мне так, как ты на этой недели. И если я люблю тебя за это, ты не можешь меня винить. А это именно то, что ты делаешь.

Она глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь унять дрожь, внезапно охватившую тело. Это слишком, слишком, чтобы принять.

— А твое поведение, когда я впервые навестила портрет? Почему ты был таким жестоким? Твоя жизнь закончилась, причины лгать мне исчезли.

Снейп поморщился.

— Чтобы мы помирились? Стали друзьями? Думаешь, вначале ты относилась бы к младшему мне с таким скептицизмом и недоверием? Если бы только что вернулась после приятной беседы со своим бывшим профессором? Если бы мы пришли к пониманию, ты смогла бы отправить меня младшего назад? Нет, между нами не могло быть симпатии, или как можно меньше. Все должно было разыграться, как раньше.

— Ты мог бы не делать это таким трудным… Если бы мы не… Если бы ты просто вернулся… или позволил мне найти ответ…

— Если бы мы не… что? Не занимались любовью? Для меня прошло уже двадцать лет, но, как я припоминаю, Гермиона, это была твоя идея.

Она проклинала свои щеки, предательски вспыхнувшие румянцем. Северус был прав, хотя он дразнил ее, именно она повела их по этому пути. Она потупилась, рассматривая мерцание свечи.

— Ты мог остановить меня… — Ее самообладание разваливалось на куски. Ее намерения — желание сохранить контроль — рушились в присутствии этого мужчины. Столько мечтаний из прошлого и воспоминаний из настоящего ускользали, когда разбитое сердце уже не могло хранить их в себе.

Его прекрасный глубокий смех, видимо, устоял против укуса змеи. Он заполнил галерею, разливаясь эхом по пустой комнате, и вонзился осколками в ее сердце.

— Гермиона, посмотри на себя. Господи, да ты так же прекрасна, как я помню. Думаешь, если бы я был жив, мы бы сейчас _говорили_? Честно? Если я почти сорокалетний не могу сопротивляться тебе, как мог двадцатилетний?

Это нечестно! Когда она посмотрела на него, то поняла, что даже сейчас он смотрит на нее с б_о_льшим обожанием, чем любой мужчина в ее жизни. На глаза навернулись слезы, но Гермиону это не заботило.

— Что у меня осталось? Я прожила последние два года, пытаясь как-то отплатить за то, что сделала, за то, что позволила тебе умереть. А теперь ты говоришь, что должен был умереть и что я ничего не могла поделать, чтобы это остановить? И что ты не ненавидишь меня, но мы не можем стать друзьями? Я отбросила свою жизнь, образование, друзей, чтобы тебя помнили именно таким, каким ты был, а сегодня вдруг поняла, что даже я не знаю тебя… Я — эксперт по изучению твоей жизни! Что у меня есть, если ты забрал у меня все?

— Рон. У тебя есть Рон.

*Прим. авт: Permissum lacuna videor — на ужасном подобии латыни означает: «позволь словам проявится»


End file.
